


Runaway Sith

by MoonalineMariaGia2004



Series: SWR Family AU [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Final Obikin, Kanera child - Freeform, M/M, Other, Start Anidala, Zezra child, time-travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonalineMariaGia2004/pseuds/MoonalineMariaGia2004
Summary: When a new Sith apprentice arrives in Coruscant, the Jedi Council need to put their fate in the hands of of rebellious teenager from the future to help get rid of the danger. But can he really be trusted? Is the new Sith the real threat? Time Travel AU/SWR Family AU.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker
Series: SWR Family AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685143
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	1. Message From The Future

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Dammit, If I don’t write this story down, it’ll drive me CrAzY!
> 
> Gia: You’re already crazy.
> 
> Me: WHY AM I BEING INSULTED BY MY STORY SELF?!
> 
> Gia: Beats me :P
> 
> Me: Kriff you. *turns back to readers* I don’t own Star Wars!
> 
> Gia: Comments are accepted, as long as their not too hurtful!
> 
> Me: Enjoy!

It was a quiet night in Coruscant. Every citizen in the city was sleeping in their homes, and so were the Jedi and younglings in the Jedi Temple nearby.

Suddenly, a portal of yellow and green came into view on a rooftop. Out of the portal jumped a creature wearing a black cape and hood, covering his face and body. The portal closed behind him as he stared at his surroundings with piercing aqua green eyes that tinted with gold.

“The Clone Wars Era,” he spoke in a voice that was deep but calm. “Perfect. The Jedi Council still lives. I’ll be able to slaughter them to help Darth Sidious kill the Jedi much… easier…”

He took a few steps to the edge of the roof and stared down at the empty streets below. He chuckled, but as he was about to go down, the sound of a ship’s engine caught his attention. He looked up and snarled.

“I hate clone patrols…” he dashed to an air vent and his behind it as the Republican ship passed through, shining it’s light on the surface. “Ugh, I’ll have to get Sidious to activate Order 66 early… but that means I need to make Skywalker turn to Vader early…”

“In a million years, Heron.”

The creature, Heron, turned around in alarm and shock to see a portal of orange and blue appear, and another creature jumped out, wearing a dark brown cape and hoodie. His sapphire blue eyes and black irises stared over at the first creature calmly as the portal closed behind him, and two strands of his hair waved in the cold breeze of the night.

“You never should have followed me, Elvis.” Heron scowled as he took out a scarlet hilt from his belt and ignited it, revealing a crimson red blade. “This is a mission for my master that I will accomplish, no matter what.”

“You’ll have to kill me first, Ron,” The second creature, Elvis, snickered then he out an aquamarine hilt and activated an electric blue blade.

“You know that I can’t do that,” Heron scoffed. “You have so much potential. Join me, Elvy. We can rule the galaxy together!”

“Thanks, but no thanks,” Elvis shook his head. “Father has already been chosen as the King of Lira San after the incident of the Royal Family. I’m already proud of helping my sister and my mother rule a planet with him, thank you very much,”

“You’ll have to kill ME to stop me.” Heron stepped forward threateningly. “Or at least fight me.”

“What ARE you planning to do here?”

“Frame the Jedi. Kill the Council.” Heron smirked. “It won’t affect us. We’re following the Timeline Rule of P.A.D.U; For every damage we make, the more timelines we wake,”

“UNSTABLE timelines that might disrupt the time rift, you fool!” Elvis slapped a hand on his forehead. “You’re going to have us ALL killed!”

“I don’t care. As long as the Jedi fall then I have no problem,” Heron kept his lightsaber and turned away. “Stay out of my way, Elvis, or I may have to regret letting you live.”

With that, he hopped off the roof. Elvis ran to the edge to see Heron steal a speeder and zoom off. Elvis sighed, deactivating his blade and clipping it to his belt.

This was going to be one hasty mission if he didn’t get any help soon.

He took out a holo-recorder and activated it to record a holo-message…

X

At the break of dawn, everyone in the Jedi Temple were wide awake. Most were already in the Mess Hall, having their breakfast while others were in the garden, either meditating or practicing lightsaber forms.

One of those in the garden was Padawan Dume.

Caleb Dume, Padawan to Master Depa Billaba, had been practicing his lightsaber form, peacefully in the garden when his fellow Padawans came to tease him for his ‘clumsy moves’.

“I bet he doesn’t even know how to do Form 3,” one Padawan whispered to another, but it was loud enough for Caleb to hear.

“Yeah, and I bet he’ll never be knighted with those sloppy moves,” a second Padawan mocked.

“Hey!” Caleb frowned. “I don’t see you guys doing any better,”

“Yeah, because we’re already the best!” The group laughed.

Caleb huffed and kept his lightsaber before stomping away from them. As soon as he was far enough, he let out a sigh and sat down beside a bush.

“Sloppy moves…” he muttered under his breath. “They have no idea how hard it is to do Form 3… All they’re doing is Form 1…”

“Don’t let them get to you, Padawan Dume,”

“GAH!” Caleb yelped and turned to the bush to see a hooded creature peeping from inside. “Wh-Who are you?!”

“Shh,” the creature smiled, his sapphire blue eyes glowing in the darkness of his hood. “it’s alright, young Caleb. You don’t need to be scared. I’m a friend, and I need your help,”

“I… I don’t have any friends,” Caleb bit his bottom lip. “And… h-how can I help? I’m just a Padawan,”

“But I know that you’re more than capable to help me,” the creature held out his arm, which was covered by a dark brown long sleeve, and opened his palm to reveal a data chip. “I need you to deliver this message to the Jedi Council for me. I would go to the council myself if I could, but if I do, things might get a little… complicated. I trust the council, but I don’t trust that this temple is private enough to discuss such things,”

“And you’re trusting… me?” Caleb stared at the stranger suspiciously. “Is this some kind of trick?”

“Trust me, young Caleb,” the creature spoke. “Let the Force guide you, and you’ll know what to do,”

With that, the stranger disappeared into the bush. Caleb blinked in surprise and tried to search for him, but when he did, the inside of the bush was completely empty.

“Huh?!” He was dumbfounded. “How did he…?! Where did he…?!”

“Caleb!” A familiar voice cried out his name, and he turned to see Jedi Master Depa Billaba by the doorway.

“Coming, Master Billaba!” Caleb gave the bush one last glance before running towards his master.

The two met up at the doorway then they turned to walk through the hallway. As they did, Depa glanced down at her Padawan to see him clutching something in his hand.

“What is that, Caleb?”

“A… A data-chip, Master,” Caleb sighed and opened his palm to show. “I… I got it from a stranger, who told me to give it to the council…”

“A stranger?” Depa stopped in her tracks, and she stared at the boy with worry. “He told you to give this chip to the Jedi Council?”

“Y-Yes, Master,”

“Did he ever said why?”

“No, Master,” Caleb shook his head. “but I can sense that he is telling the truth. I just… don’t know what’s in the chip…”

“Did he tell you to deliver it directly to the council?”

“I think so, Master,”

“And… do you trust him, Caleb?”

“I… I do,” Caleb gulped. “I can sense that he’s telling the truth and that this message is urgent… but I… I‘m not sure…”

“I see…” Depa slowly nodded. “We’ll have to call a council meeting. Caleb, I want you to wait for me and the rest of the council at the door of the Council Room. Understood?”

“Yes, Master Billaba,” Caleb bowed then as soon as his master left, he ran off to the Council Room as fast as he could.

X

“How sure are we to trust this stranger, Master Billaba?”

“We are unsure at the moment, Master Windu,” Depa replied. “but the Force speaks only of the truth. Caleb himself can sense it,”

“Then why does the stranger not face the council himself?” Jedi Master Mace Windu frowned.

“I too don’t know the reason, but whatever the message is, I am sure it is urgent,”

“Fine,” Mace sighed. “I’ll call the rest of the council to meet up in the Council Room,”

“Thank you, Master Windu,” Depa gave a bow. “Caleb is already waiting for us with the data-chip,”

“Let us hope that the chip is not a Separist trap,” Mace grumbled as they exited his quarters.

“I will get Master Unduli, Master Kenobi and the other Masters,” Depa said before she rushed off.

“And I will call Master Yoda,” Mace let out another sigh. “Hopefully he can make sense of all of this…”

X

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

“I’m coming,”

Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi yawned as he got up, picking himself up from the chair he had sitting on to read one of the Jedi archives he had borrowed from the Library. He made it to the door and opened it.

“Master Billaba,”

“Master Kenobi,” Depa spoke with a bow. “There is an urgent Jedi Council meeting that must be attended,”

“Of course…” Obi-Wan gave a tired smile to the female Jedi. “I will be there soon. Do you need assistance on calling the other members of the council?”

“No, I am alright, Master Kenobi,” Depa waved him off then she turned away and left to call the other Jedi Masters.

Obi-Wan watched her leave then he took a sip of his daily kaff and set it down on his coffee table. He then combed his hair tidy before exiting his quarters and heading the Council Room. He was caught off-guard, however, when he saw young Caleb by the door, looking rather nervous as he fiddled with his Padawan braid.

“Padawan Dume?”

“Mm?” Caleb looked up, and he immediately paled, straightening himself up. “M-Master Kenobi!”

“Hello, Padawan Dume,” Obi-Wan smiled down at the boy. “Are you waiting for Master Billaba?”

“A-And the rest of the Jedi Council, Master Kenobi,” Caleb admitted. “I… a stranger requested me to deliver a data-chip to the Jedi Council with a message in it,”

Now, Obi-Wan was curious. Who in their right mind would trust a Padawan to deliver an urgent message to the Jedi Council? Why not a direct message?

“May I see the chip, young Padawan?”

“Okay,” Caleb handed the data-chip to the Jedi Master, and Obi-Wan looked down at it with observance.

The data-chip was in the shape of a disk, thin and silver. There were tints of orange, purple and blue on the surface, along with symbols that Obi-Wan could easily encrypt.

[TOP SECRET]

‘Top Secret…?’ Obi-Wan was now concerned. How important and urgent was this message?

“Master Kenobi,”

Obi-Wan turned around to see Jedi Grand Master Yoda with Mace accompanying him.

“Master Yoda,” Obi-Wan bowed at the elderly Jedi’s presence then he acknowledged the other Jedi. “Master Windu,”

“Called the meeting, Master Billaba did,” Yoda said. “An urgent message, a stranger had left. Know the stranger, do you?”

“No, apparently not,” Obi-Wan shook his head. “but it seems that whoever it was trusted Padawan Dume more than anything,”

“What makes you say so, Master Kenobi?” Mace questioned.

“There are symbols encrypted on the chip, claiming it to be Top Secret,”

“Surprising, It is,” Yoda commented with a nod before turning to the boy beside the door. “Know of the stranger’s identity, you do, Padawan Dume?”

“All the stranger told me is that he’s a friend, Master,” Caleb replied, a little more nervous now, but that’s natural for him whenever he talks to the Grand Master Jedi.

“Did he explain why he couldn’t just face the council?” Mace asked.

“He… He said that things are complicated if he did…”

“Respect his decision, we should,” Yoda told the Jedi Masters. “Discuss more of this later, we shall. Wait for the rest of the council, we must,”

“Of course, Master Yoda,” Mace And Obi-Wan let out a sigh.

“Join us inside, you may, Padawan Dume,” Yoda motioned to the boy. “Seen the stranger, you have. An eye witness, you are,”

“I… I barely saw him,” Caleb warily said as they entered the Council Room the moment the doors opened. “He… He was wearing a hood…”

“But if he trusts you enough to deliver a message then it is only you he trusts to deliver a message from us to him,” Mace spoke, taking his seat along with Yoda and Obi-Wan.

“Sit with me, you may,” Yoda pointed to the spot in front of him.

“O… Okay, Master,” Caleb nodded and walked over to sit right below the Grand Master Jedi.

X

It didn’t take long for the Jedi Masters to assemble in the Council Room. Caleb shifted uncomfortably in his spot, staring at the floor as he listened to the Masters argue about whether to trust the stranger or not.

“That is enough!” Mace called out, prompting the arguing Masters to silence themselves. “We will not reach an agreement if we keep arguing like this!”

“Agree with Master Windu, I do,” Yoda nodded with agreement. “Listen to the message, we must, before making a conclusion. Master Kenobi, start the message, will you?”

“Yes, Master Yoda,” Obi-Wan stood up and set the chip in the device placed in the middle of the room.

A holo-video appeared, and a hologram of a hooded figure stood in the middle of the Council Room. It was a male, no doubt, with the body structure of a teenager (yet slightly slimmer and a little curvier than an ordinary male). Two strands of hair rested at the sides of his eyes as he stared straight at the council.

[“Greetings, Jedi Council,”] the stranger spoke in a calm, lightly high-pitched voice. [“If you are hearing this message then I am glad that Caleb had delivered it. I know it confuses you as to who I am, why I only trusted Caleb to deliver the message, and why I won’t face you in person. Honestly, I don’t trust the privacy of the Jedi Temple, and what I am about to tell you all needs to stay in this room. Period.”]

“Top secret, this message truly is,” Yoda observed.

[“You all are never going to believe me, but I am from the future,”] The Jedi Masters let out a gasp. [“Yes, I am from the future. Doesn’t matter if you believe me or not, but it would explain on why I only trust Caleb to deliver the message, and no one else. Caleb, if you’re hearing this, thank you. I trust you more than anything because in the future, you will be an amazing Jedi and an even better Jedi Master to not just one but 4 Padawans. Me being one of them.”]

Caleb’s eyes widened before he smiled, his cheeks flushing in pride. Depa was surprised by this, but before she was able to say anything, the message played by itself.

[“As for who I am, that will be a secret until you know that I am trustworthy. For now, you may call me Specter 10. I will prove myself trustworthy, but I need to know that you will help me. Help me change your future, more than it’s going to change already. In order to discuss this much further, I need to talk to at least 2 representatives of your council. Follow the coordinates attached to this chip and meet me there. Tonight. Please tell me your response through your own holo-message and send it through Caleb alone. I hope to hear from you all soon, and may the Force be with you. Specter 10 Out,”]

With that, the transmission ended, leaving the Jedi Masters in shock. Yoda looked unfazed, yet deep inside, just as surprised.

“This transmission can NOT be true!” Master Shaak Ti claimed.

“Are you doubting that my Padawan can ever be a Jedi Master?” Depa accused. “Or even a Jedi Knight?”

“Calm down, Master Billaba,” Master Kit Fisto reassured her. “We don’t doubt that your Padawan will graduate and may become a Jedi Master. It’s the rest of the message that we doubt,”

“It is very hard to believe, but this stranger, Specter 10, seemed to be telling the truth,” Master Ki-Adi Mundi spoke up.

“Master Yoda, what do you think of the message?” Master Plo Koon asked the Grand Master Jedi.

“Believe his words, I do,” Yoda answered, standing up from his chair. “Caused a disturbance in the Force, his arrival had. Felt it late at night, I did. From the future, he is,”

“So… if what he is saying is true then who will meet up with him tonight?” Fisto questioned.

“I volunteer to meet up with this Specter 10,” Obi-Wan stood up to volunteer.

“Agree with this, I do,” Yoda nodded. “Master Windu, go with Master Kenobi, you will. Prepare to meet Specter 10, you both will,”

“Master, you still need to send a message back to Specter 10, right?” Caleb tilted his head questioningly.

“Right, you are, Padawan Dume,” Yoda then turned towards the other Jedi Masters. “Master Billaba, Master Plo Koon, accompany Padawan Dume, you will. Rest of you, help me with the reply, you all will,”

“But, Master Yoda, Specter 10 had stated that he wanted Caleb to be alone when bringing the message,” Depa opposed.

“Hide, you two will. Mask your presence, you two shall,” Yoda suggested. “Leave Padawan Dume alone with the stranger, we should not. Risk his life, we cannot,”

“Of course, Master Yoda,” Plo stood up and bowed.

“I will get the coordinates from the data-chip,” Mace went towards the device and was able to separate the video from the coordinates. “Hmm…”

“Problem, is there, Master Windu?” Yoda looked over at the said-Jedi Master.

“Not a big concern, Master Yoda,” Mace waved him off and got the coordinates in a separate disk. “Master Kenobi, we need to discuss the mission,”

“Of course, Master Windu,” Obi-Wan nodded and followed after the other Jedi Master as they left the Council Room.

As soon as they left, the Jedi Masters began to help with the holo-video to reply to the holo-message. After the message had been recorded, Yoda turned to face the boy sitting below his chair.

“Be careful, you must, Padawan Dume,” he warned. “Know this stranger, we do not. True, his words may be, but be cautious, you must,”

“Yes, Master Yoda,” Caleb nodded then turned to leave with Depa and Plo following behind him.


	2. Chaos At The Cantina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Too much STORIES TO THINK AND WRITE!!!
> 
> Gia: KRIFFING TURN OFF YOUR IMAGINATION!
> 
> Me: I CAAAAN’T!!!
> 
> Gia: Force Damn you!!!
> 
> Me: *back to readers* ENJOY AND YOU MAY GIVE YOUR COMMENTS!

It was late morning, and Caleb swallowed as he stood where he had met the stranger earlier. He knew he shouldn’t be since Master Billaba and Master Plo were hiding in the bushes nearby, each of them hiding their Force Signatures as they watched, but the pressure was on him, and he didn’t like it one bit.

‘Take calm and cleansing breaths, Caleb…’ he told himself, taking a deep, shaky breath as he felt a chill run down his spine. ‘This is for the Jedi Council… You are doing your duty…’

Suddenly, another Force Signature pressed against him, and he felt a shudder of fear rise up on his. He soon relaxed as the signature felt… calm, warm and… friendly.

“Hello, Caleb,”

The said boy looked up to see the hooded stranger jump down from the top of a tree branch. Caleb nearly yelped in surprise, but he bit his tongue to stop himself from embarrassing himself (in front of the two spying masters, that is).

“Hello, Specter 10,” he managed to say without revealing his nervousness. “I… I have the reply you need from the council,”

“And a few ‘bodyguards’, I presume?” The stranger chuckled as he turned to eye the two Jedi Masters. “Hide your Force Signatures as much as you want, Masters, but through the Force, it’s quite easy to notice that someone is amiss,”

Depa and Plo were caught off-guard by the stranger. How did he know that they were there? Was he that powerful?

“Master Yoda told us to be cautious,” Caleb explained with a gulp.

“I understand,” The stranger nodded, his sapphire eyes glowing with amusement, and Caleb swore that he saw a smile under hoodie. “Now, the reply to my message?”

“O-Oh! Yes, that’s right…” the boy reached into the pocket in his robe and took out a data disk. “Here,”

“I take it that they agreed to the arrangement?” the stranger spoke as he gently took the disk.

“Yes, Specter 10,” Caleb nodded. “Two Jedi Masters are going to meet up with you tonight,”

“I would guess Masters Windu and Kenobi will be the ones I will meet?”

Depa and Plo stiffened. This stranger was too intelligent for their sake. How did he figure it all out?

Caleb, on the other hand, looked like he had seen a ghost. “H-How…?”

“Obvious already, but honestly, I was just guessing,” the stranger shrugged before patting the boy’s head. “Thank you for trusting me, Caleb, and I really meant what I said about you in the message; you will be a great Jedi Knight, and an even better Jedi Master,”

“T-Thank you, Specter 10,” Caleb felt a beam of pride as he smiled.

“I shall take my leave now,” The stranger bowed then he disappeared into the bushes.

Caleb watched him leave then let out a sigh of relief.

“Caleb,” He jumped, however, when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to see his master now standing beside him.

“M-Master Billaba… I…”

“It is alright, my Padawan,” Depa gave him a smile.

“This ‘Specter 10’ is more powerful than we had first theorized,” Plo frowned. “He immediately recognized a blank spot in the Force and knew which Jedi Masters were to be sent,”

“Should we tell Master Yoda, Masters?” Caleb asked.

“Indeed, we should,” Depa gave a nod of approval. “Come, Master Yoda would be expecting something new from us about the stranger,”

X

“A cantina?” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at the other Jedi Master. “Are you certain, Master Windu?”

“I’ve checked the coordinates, and even rechecked it to make sure it was correct,” Mace sighed. “What do we do?”

“We’re Jedi, Mace, and this is just a meet-up. We’ll be fine,”

“We need to be in disguise, Kenobi,” Mace frowned. “Cantinas are not the nicest place to be,”

“Anakin has a bunch of disguises whenever he goes to a cantina,” Obi-Wan reassured him, turning to head to the door. “We can ask him for some clothes,”

“Alright, fine,” Mace did not perk up at the suggestion, but he followed the other out the door. “I don’t know whether I should be glad that Skywalker has such clothes, or I should be suspicious why he has such things,”

“For now, we should be glad,” Obi-Wan chuckled. “We can ask questions later, after our mission,”

“Fair enough,” Mace suppressed the verge to groan as they stopped on the door of Anakin Skywalker’s quarters.

Before they could knock, however, the door slid open to reveal Yoda about to leave. He looked up at them skeptically.

“Master Windu, Master Kenobi,” he spoke with a bow.

“Master Yoda,” Obi-Wan and Mace bowed themselves.

“Here for Skywalker, you both are?”

“Yes, Master Yoda,” Mace nodded.

“We need our disguises,” Obi-Wan explained. “The coordinates pointed to a cantina in the dimmest part of Coruscant. Our Jedi Robes are too noticeable for it, so we need to borrow some clothing,”

“If you’re going to borrow clothes, you guys get to keep them!” A voice from inside yelled before Anakin Skywalker himself came out to join the three, a smug grin on his face.

“Skywalker…” Mace had to bite down a scowl. “Of course we wouldn’t dare to keep the clothes that you constantly wear whenever you yourself go to the cantinas. We will wash them before we return them, if that’s your concern,”

“That is, actually,” Anakin scoffed and folded his arms. “Oh, and good news! I’m coming with you to meet up with the stranger,”

“Really?” Obi-Wan stared at his former Padawan questioningly then he looked down at the Grand Master Jedi. “Master Yoda?”

“Telling the truth, Skywalker is,” Yoda gave a nod of approval. “Assigned him to come with you, I did. Need more back-up, you do. Underestimate Specter 10, we should not,”

“I… see…” Obi-Wan crossed his arms and nodded. “As you wish, Master Yoda,”

“Good,” Yoda then began to walk past them. “Disguise yourselves, you must. Be cautious, you three should be. Safe, the cantina is not. Trap, it may be,”

“Of course, Master Yoda,” the three spoke with a bow.

Once the elderly Jedi was gone, Mace turned to the Jedi Knight with a glare.

“You joining us is NOT good news,” he said.

“Oh, I know,” Anakin chuckled, turning to enter his room again. “I never said that it was good news to you, Master Windu, but it is good news to ME,”

“Let me guess; is it because you get to visit a cantina?” Obi-Wan stared at his former Padawan, unamused.

“That, and I’ll have a more fascinating way to spend my evening,” Anakin shrugged and opened his drawers. “Come in, and take your pick!”

“I’m afraid to ask, but when did you start to go to cantinas?” Obi-Wan questioned as he looked through the clothes.

“I think it was with the other Jedi Knights the night after I was knighted,” Anakin let out another shrug. “All I know is that if it isn’t the cantina, I’d be at Dex’s Diner,”

“Skywalker, we will only be at the cantina until we find Specter 10,” Mace sternly warned the Jedi Knight as he grabbed a black a robe from the drawer. “Stay focused,”

“Right, right,” Anakin rolled his eyes at the other Jedi Master. “I got it, Master Windu. I don’t ALWAYS get distracted,”

“You don’t, but you can get caught up in your own recklessness,” Obi-Wan let out a chuckle.

Anakin frowned but waved him off. He knew that it was true, but he would never want to admit it to anyone, much less to his former Master.

Soon, they had placed on clothes that made each of them look more like a gang member than a Jedi; a perfect disguise for them to not catch any attention in the cantina.

They left the Jedi Temple after the younglings’ curfew hours to not be seen by any of the Padawans. They grabbed three speeders and rode away without a word.

X

[“…and personally meet with the Jedi Council, I hope you do. May the Force be with you, Specter 10,”]

Elvis grinned. Master Yoda was always the Jedi Master he respected more than any of the Jedi Masters in the council. Well, Yoda AND Obi-Wan were both his favorite Jedi Masters, but Yoda was always the wisest and the most open-minded one.

“Well, time to prepare for the meet-up at the cantina,” Elvis placed the device down on his bed then he stood up and headed to his closet. “First; the outfit,”

He placed on a golden crop top and a pair of red ripped jeans. He wore dark yellow boots and wrapped an orange choker band around his neck before slipping on red orange arm bands in his arms. He tied his long, purple-and-blue hair in a ponytail then he shoved it in front of him to hide one of his eyes and to make them look like side bangs. He then placed hair pins on, so his hair didn’t bounce back. He put on some black eyeliner around his eyes and blood red lipstick to make him look like a punk-looking flirt. He placed on a pair of earrings then he grabbed a grey, spiky jacket and put it on.

“Perfect,” he chuckled as he stared at himself in the mirror.

He turned to grab his lightsaber but chose against it. He placed it in one of his desk drawers and grabbed his blaster instead, clipping to his orange belt. He let out a sigh then he went to the door of his apartment and left.

He went down the streets of Coruscant, heading deeper and deeper into the dangerous parts. He found the cantina he had picked as a location and hid on the nearest alleyway. He looked around and smirked when he picked up three Force Signatures.

‘They’re coming.’

Soon, three creatures in speeders came to the cantina. They parked in front of the cantina and got off, a hoodie on each of their faces.

Elvis stared, putting his mental shields up, so he couldn’t be sensed as he watched them whisper to each other before heading inside. Once they did, he face-palmed.

‘If they wanted to blend in, they just failed…’ he thought to himself, shaking his head. ‘Even masks or helmets would have been less suspicious than hoodies. Not to mention they’re too close to each other. I understand that they need to talk about their meet-up with me, but can’t they do it INSIDE to not grab any suspicion?’

He stepped out from hiding and headed to the cantina. He came to a stop and turned to look over at the speeders. An idea came to mind, causing him to grin.

‘Since they’re being not as discreet as they should be, why not have a little fun?’

X

“You sure this is the place?” Anakin wrinkled his nose, wary about the cantina that was flooding with dealers, smugglers, gang groups, and drunk creatures.

“Yes, this is the right place,” Mace gave a nod as the three of them made it to a table and seat. “The coordinates landed in this cantina,”

“What’s the problem, Anakin?” Obi-Wan sniggered at his former Padawan. “I thought you LIKED cantinas,”

“Yeah… but I don’t like those with an… eerie feeling inside,” Anakin frowned before stiffening when he saw a Rodian shoot an opponent that was complaining and arguing after he lost in Sabacc. “Or those cantinas that allow killings,”

Obi-Wan and Mace followed his eyes, and their eyes widened to see the Rodian’s calm demeanor as his ‘friends’ grabbed the dead body and dragged it out before calling for another opponent. Obi-Wan flinched when the next opponent came and tried to argue with the killer but ended up getting shot down too.

“We are in a danger zone,” Mace observed, glaring at Anakin. “This is one of the reasons why we stay in the Temple at all times,”

“Eh, I love to roam and fly to other places,” Anakin ignored the other Jedi Master’s eyes on him. “It makes me feel… free. Free from all troubles…”

“Now is NOT the time to discuss about… THAT,” Obi-Wan spoke up, trying to cut the growing tension. “Keep your eyes out for our little ‘friend’. He may be here somewhere,”

“But we don’t know how he looks like,” Anakin argued.

“Masters Depa Billaba and Plo Koon had seen the stranger,” Mace said. “From what they had told us, this ‘Specter 10’ usually has a hood on, and he has sapphire blue eyes glowing in the darkness,”

“There’s a possibility that he may not wear a hood in this crowd,” Obi-Wan pointed out. “It will attract too much attention,”

“Blue eyes then?” Anakin questioned. “Might be hard to believe, but looking for a guy with blue eyes is hard. Not to mention I myself have blue eyes,”

“A male, slim teenager with sapphire blue eyes,” Obi-Wan didn’t even try to suppress a chortle. “There are many teens here, and some are wearing contact lenses. We would have no choice but to rely on the Force to guide us correctly,”

“I second that,” Mace agreed with a nod.

“Fine,” Anakin sighed.

Suddenly, the Force began to ring in their ears. They turned to where it was pointing them to, and they were able to see the door slide open to reveal a new arrival.

It was a creature with peach skin and some tan stripes. Difficult to tell if it was a male or female due to the slim proportion of the being’s body, but the looks it’s surprisingly-slim muscles, it revealed itself as a male. He had midnight blue bangs on the side of his face and sapphire blue eyes while he wore a spiky jacket, ripped jeans and a pair of boots with heels.

The Force felt strong with him, catching the three off-guard.

“He’s… Force-Sensitive…” Anakin muttered uncomfortably.

“I didn’t know there were Force-Sensitive creatures out there that the Order hasn’t taken in custody yet,” Obi-Wan’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Many parents hide their children from the Jedi, so they won’t be separated from them,” Mace narrowed his eyes at the stranger. “Either that, or he is a Sith Apprentice in disguise,”

“Don’t think he’s a Sith,” Obi-Wan shook his head as he reached into the Force. “I do feel a bit of darkness around him, but also a revelation of light. He is a neutral; neither Jedi nor Sith,”

“A neutral?” Anakin repeated in a questioning tone. “The only neutrals I’ve sensed are Padawans and Initiates. Could he be our ‘little friend’?”

The Force seemed to hum in reply to the question, motioning them to focus on the boy. They took that as an answer and turned to focus on the male while waiting for him to approach them.

The stranger was leaning against the counter and asking for a drink from the bartender. The drink was brought, and after paying, the boy began to drink.

Soon, a human with spiky black hair and wearing a leather jacket and pants turned to the boy. He had a not-so-innocent expression on his face as he stared before he called his gang over to follow him.

Anakin felt his former Master’s concern through their bond. He turned to see Obi-Wan with narrowed eyes. He looked over and found Mace glaring daggers at the gang. He soon ignored the glare that HE was usually the victim of then he turned to look back at the stranger, who was now surrounded by the guy (whom he assumed was the leader) and his gang.

Anakin swallowed. The outcome was too… frightening to know, but they couldn’t intervene. The Force was telling them everything was going to okay.

Harder observed than spoke.

X

“Hey, boy~”

Elvis rolled his eyes, not bothering to look at the flirty man leaning beside him on the counter. He took a sip of his tea (Yes, he kriffing got TEA instead of liquor) with closed eyes. He felt the guy grew irritated by the ignorance but chose to continue his silent treatment.

He has had a fair share of ‘suitors’ and ‘admirers’ back in his normal timeline. He didn’t need any more, ESPECIALLY if they were from the past.

“Kid, I’m talking to you.” the guy snarled. “Or are you deaf?”

“I only pay attention to NICE men,” Elvis answered coolly.

“I AM nice~” the guy returned to his flirty self, cupping his chin and swiveling it, so they could make eye contact. “Name’s Ricardo, Ricardo Kolar. You, my dear?~”

Elvis felt more guys behind him, and it only took him a few seconds to realize that he was surrounded.

‘Not the first time, really…’ he felt his panic ease away into the Force. ‘Seriously, is there anything new?’

The Force hummed back at his question, telling him that he wasn’t alone. He didn’t turn his head, but he let the Force guide him to three familiar Force Signatures now watching him with caution and worry.

THEM worried about HIM? Were they serious?

‘Guess I gotta play my cards good, or I’ll never get out of here without have Mr Flirty and Perverted here after my ass like every guy.’ He thought as he felt the guy, Ricardo, touch his thigh.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Ricardo, but I’m not looking for anything… interesting tonight,” he spoke as he pried the guy’s hand off his face with a tight grip.

“Well, I kinda am~” Ricardo didn’t give up so easily and used his free hand to rub the other’s thigh.

Elvis held himself steady as the other guys behind him got a grip on his waist and shoulders. He internally groaned.

‘Force, why am I cursed with the charm of a female? Just… why?’

“I think I didn’t make myself… clear,” his grip tightened on the guy’s wrist, causing Ricardo to stiffen in pain. “I am NOT interested in ANYTHING tonight. Period. Would you like me to make an example for your ‘friends’ to understand?”

“N-No…” Ricardo gulped, struggling to get free as he felt his blood drain from his hand.

“Good.” Elvis shrugged with such a force that the men at the back were sent down as he stood up and twisted the grip on the guy’s wrist, causing Ricardo to fall on his knees and grit his teeth. “I don’t want any trouble around here, so I suggest that you and your gang get the hell out of here unless you want to… I don’t know… die, maybe? Not a threat. Just a little… warning… got it?”

Ricardo nodded vigorously. Elvis was doubting his response, but he could see the fear in his eyes and sensed panic, so he finally let go of him and turned away, swishing his bangs.

“Good,” he spoke with enough sass to get into the guy’s nerves. “I thought I would have to give an example to get you off my fur. I’ll be going now. Goodbye,”

He felt Ricardo sizzle with rage at the abrupt dismissal, but he ignored him and headed towards the three Jedi, carrying his cup of tea with him. He went past the crowd, his expression neutral and his mental shields up. Once he was in front of them, he came to a stop and placed a hand on his hip with a small grin.

“Hello, Masters,”

X

Anakin could NOT believe what he saw.

The stranger, Specter 10, looked like a flirt that any… conscienceless man would try to touch and take home, but he was strong. Very, VERY strong. A tight grip on the wrist, and the gang leader became a coward.

He could feel the surprise and shock of both Jedi Masters, and he turned to see Mace frozen in place while Obi-Wan’s eyes widened so much that they looked like they were going to pop.

What surprised him more was the fact that ‘Specter 10’ looked so calm while talking and heading over to them, speaking in the most serene tone possible.

“Uh…” Anakin felt his words seem to stop processing. “I’m not a master. These two are,” He pointed to the two beside him.

“You’re older than me, Skywalker,” he spoke, sliding down to sit beside the Jedi Knight. “And your status as a Jedi Knight is still considered more superior to me, so I consider you as a ‘Master’ even if you aren’t,”

‘WHAAAT?!’ Anakin felt his body stiffened in horror. ‘How did he…?! When did he…?!’

“You are from the future, aren’t you?” Obi-Wan managed to speak out, his eyes narrowing at the stranger. “And… And you know who we are?”

“Of course, Master Kenobi,” the boy let a wider smile slip onto his face as he gave a bow. “Your legacies as the Jedi Masters of the Jedi Council of the Old Republic had served as history in the Jedi Archives. To be remembered for all the future Padawans and Jedi Knights,”

“Quite a compliment, Specter 10,” Mace managed to pull himself together. “You are aware of who we are, even before we met,”

“It’s a gift,” the stranger shrugged.

“How did you manage to get through that… that gang without even flinching in fear?” Anakin asked curiously.

“Not the first time I’ve been ganged up upon, and I doubt that this would be the last,” the boy spoke with a sigh. “There are just no good men these days. They’re either taken or straight. No in-betweens. The rest of the men are so conscienceless that it’s a miracle that they haven’t been killed by their own lust,”

“That is why you have chosen to meet up at a cantina?” Obi-Wan didn’t sound amused by the answer. “Because you are used to it?”

“With all do respect, Master Kenobi, this is only my second time inside a cantina,” the stranger scoffed. “I’d invite you three to my place to chat, but that would seem a little… odd since we haven’t met in person yet, and I would already be inviting you to my apartment…”

“He does have a point, Master,” Anakin smirked.

“Even so, you could have invited us somewhere… less crowded,” Obi-Wan argued.

“If I did then it would be more suspicious, don’t you think?” the boy grinned.

“But we cannot discuss anything in this… horrid place,” Mace pointed out.

“I know,” the stranger replied. “I only said that we’d meet up here. I never said we’d have to discuss my arrival in this cantina,”

“So… we can go now?” Anakin asked.

“Yeah, lets get out of here,” the boy nodded and stood up. “I’ve had enough of this place. Haven’t you?”

“I for one must agree,” Obi-Wan gave a nod as they all stood up.

They started to head to the door when an arm suddenly snatched the stranger from the group.

“HEY!” Anakin scowled, with him and the Jedi Masters turning to see the boy in the hands of the gang leader. “Let him go!”

“Ricardo Kolar ALWAYS gets what he wants,” the guy snarled, holding the stranger closer (strangling him by the neck).

“More like stupid-cardo.” the stranger spat out despite the chokehold. “I warned you to STAY AWAY.”

“Shut it, sexy boy~” Ricardo hissed into the boy’s ear.

The stranger rolled his eyes before elbowing the guy in the gut. Ricardo fell back into the arms of his friends with a yelp, letting go and giving the other a chance to escape. The boy ran to the Jedi then he turned to Force-Push the gang away.

“Run!” He cried out before he ran off ahead of them.

Anakin didn’t need to be told twice. He sprinted off, with Obi-Wan and Mace at his heels. They ran through the cantina, causing a little commotion in the crowd, but they didn’t let it bother them as they just kept on running. The gang was running after them, but they managed to outrun them and make it out of the cantina.

“Let us take the speeders!” Mace yelled out.

“No! My apartment is just nearby!” The stranger grabbed them by the sleeves and dragged them through the streets.

“But those men will steal our speeders!” Obi-Wan argued.

“Let them,” the boy gave a vile grin. “I’m ready for them,”

Neither of the Jedi wanted to know what he meant or how he was ready for the gang. They were just concerned of getting out alive and unnoticed by the media.

“GET ON THE SPEEDERS!”

The group came to a stop to see the gang getting on the speeders parked in front before riding each of the speeders to catch up to them. The stranger snickered at this and took out his blaster.

“Steady… Steady…”

He soon found his target and pressed the trigger. The shot hit the front of the speeder, where a bomb was set. Once the device was hit, it exploded, causing the two speeders to blow up after. It caused a colorful explosion, which the three Jedi both admired and feared.

“You… RIGGED our speeders?!” Obi-Wan hollered.

“Obviously,” the boy chuckled, turning away to run past them. “Now come on. Let’s go before the media arrives,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Nice, this chapter’s done!
> 
> Gia: Elvis is TOTALLY my favorite next gen character!
> 
> Me: Uh-Huh. He’s your cousin, dimwit.
> 
> Gia: Exactly my point! XD
> 
> Me: I’m not even gonna ask…


	3. Night At The Apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Omg, this is getting excited! Especially since there’s—
> 
> Gia: Don’t spoil! Don’t spoil!
> 
> Me: Aw…
> 
> Gia: They’ll just have to READ to know!
> 
> Me: Okie, but they need a warning! XD
> 
> Gia: No.
> 
> Me: Aw…
> 
> Gia: Fine… ONE hint.
> 
> Me: Yay! *to the readers* I ship Anidala but I have to admit that it was because of their relationship that caused the Fall of the Republic.
> 
> Gia: You forgot the Jedi Council’s stupid code about attachments.
> 
> Me: True, but even without the code, Anakin would still have the vision, and since the Jedi don’t have anything to save Padme from death, Anakin would still have gone CRAZY trying to find a way to prevent her future.
> 
> Gia: …true…
> 
> Me: Okay, now on with the show!

The night could’ve gone worse. A lot worse. Thankfully, it was almost over.

Elvis let out a sigh of relief, feeling the Force Signatures of all three of the Jedi following him as he made his way to his apartment. He could feel their relief (Anakin), suspicion (Mace) and curiosity (Obi-Wan) too, but he didn’t bother to acknowledge it. He was just thankful that they made it out without the media spotting them

“How much further?” Anakin grumbled.

“Right here, Skywalker,” Elvis chuckled, stopping in front of a door. “Home sweet home. Temporarily, of course,”

The door slid open, and they entered, with the hybrid (Elvis) shutting and locking the door behind them. He then led them to the living room, and Anakin collapsed onto the couch.

“Phew!” He releases a sigh of relief. “The worst is over!”

“Don’t count your luck until the night’s done, Anakin,” Elvis warned him with a grin as he reached back to remove the hairpins. “We still need to discuss why I’m here. I MIGHT give some snippets of the future, so if there’s something you want to tell Master Windu and Master Kenobi, you might as well say it now,”

“What is he talking about, Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked as he and Mace sat on the couch beside the Jedi Knight, who stiffened at the boy’s words.

“N-Nothing!” Anakin defended. “I swear!”

“I doubt that,” Mace glared over at the Jedi Knight.

“I think you need to listen to Master Windu for once in your life, Anakin,” Elvis chuckled as he removed the final hair pins, allowing his long, overflowing purple-and-blue hair to fall from his head to his back and shoulders. “Not that I’m defending him since he really isn’t my favorite Jedi Master, but if you don’t admit anything now, you’ll have to face the consequences later,”

“I…” Anakin bit his bottom lip and let a hiss escape his lips. “…”

“Fine, later then,” Elvis sighed and removed his jacket, allowing the three Jedi to see his VERY slim, tan-striped peach arms. “But you’ll regret it soon. I know you will,”

“Now that we have met and have escaped from trouble, do you mind telling us who you are?” Obi-Wan questioned, trying to ease information out of their ‘ally’.

“Specter 10,” Elvis huffed as he brushed his hair off his shoulders.

“He meant your REAL name,” Anakin pointed out.

Elvis stared down at them for a while, debating whether he should tell them the truth or not. He tilted his head, analyzing each of them before shrugging.

“Fine, but only if I get to tell something ‘interesting’ about you, Skywalker,” he answered.

Anakin released a sigh, sitting down properly with his arms crossed on his chest. “Alright, fine…”

“Good,” Elvis grinned and went over to sit on the couch that was opposite to the three Jedi. “Ahem, my name is Elvis, Elvis Giorno Bridger-Orrelios, but you all can just call me Elvis,”

“Nice to meet you, young Elvis,” Obi-Wan reached out a hand, and the boy gave it a shake.

“You are strong with the Force, young Elvis,” Mace observed. “Are you a Jedi or a Sith?”

“Jedi Padawan of the future,” Elvis replied smoothly. “I mean, if I was a Sith, I wouldn’t be going through all of this trouble now, wouldn’t I?”

“I suppose…” Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes at the boy. “Who is your Master?”

“I have three masters, actually,” Elvis revealed. “But the one I’m entitled to is my mother,”

“Your mother is a Jedi?” Anakin raised an eyebrow. “Are attachments allowed in the future?”

“Kinda,” Elvis leaned back and set his arms behind his head. “I mean, my mother was trained by his Master outside of the Jedi Order… but then again, there is no more Jedi Order…”

“Wait, WHAT?” Obi-Wan’s eyes widened at the news. “What do you mean there is no more Jedi Order?!”

“The Republic’s gone, and an Empire empowered by the Sith had taken over the galaxy, so the Jedi training had to be a secret one,” Elvis gave a shrug.

“How did the Sith take over?!” Mace demanded. “What happened to the Republic?!”

“The Republic fell,” Elvis said. “The Sith had control over the Senate the whole time, and the Sith Lord was able to outsmart the Jedi,”

“Who is the Sith Lord?” Obi-Wan asked.

Elvis was about to reply when the Force pulled on him hard, telling him not to answer. He groaned and waved it off (literally).

“Let me tell them, for hell’s sake,” Elvis growled.

“Are you… arguing with the Force?” Anakin looked at the boy, amused.

“It’s an annoyance sometimes, but hey, when you love mediation, your connection with the Force strengthens,” Elvis let out a chuckle.

“The Force is not allowing you to tell us, I assume?” Obi-Wan sighed. “It might disrupt the timeline,”

“No, it won’t,” Elvis shook his head. “I wasn’t brought here through the will of the Force. I was brought here by my own choice, through a PADU portal, making us comply to the Timeline Rule of P.A.D.U; For every damage I make, the more timelines I wake,”

“So… you don’t follow the Force?” Anakin wondered.

“Oh, I do, but there’s a reason why I came here through a PADU portal instead of by the Force,” Elvis answered. “I followed an enemy… er, a Sith Apprentice from my timeline to this one,”

“ANOTHER Sith?!” Anakin groaned, clawing his hair.

“Is that what you wanted to discuss with us?” Mace questioned. “About the new Sith?”

“No,” Elvis shook his head again. “I want to discuss THAT issue with the council, whom I will agree an audience to tomorrow morning. How does that sound?”

“I suppose that’s fair,” Obi-Wan gave a nod.

“If that isn’t what you wanted to talk about then what is it?” Anakin asked.

“I’m glad you asked,” Elvis smiled. “First of all, Chancellor Sheev Palpatine is the Sith Lord, a.k.a Darth Sidious,”

“WHAT?!” Anakin cried out. “That… That can’t be!”

“Are you sure he is, young Elvis?” Obi-Wan asked doubtfully.

“Definitely,” Elvis nodded. “I’ll present the proof tomorrow when I meet the council,”

“Is there anything else you need to inform us?” Mace questioned.

“Yes,” Elvis smirked. “Secondly, Anakin is in a relationship with Senator Padme Amidala,”

“WHAT?!” Obi-Wan’s eyes widened in horror.

“EXPLAIN YOURSELF, SKYWALKER!” Mace snarled, glaring daggers at the Jedi Knight.

“I… uh…” Anakin paled and began to stutter a reply.

“Aaand, there they go,” Elvis rolled his eyes at this then he stood up, dusting himself off and turned around to head to the kitchen. “I have no time for this kind of drama…”

X

“Is he there?” a male hooded figure on the roof asked in a gruff voice.

“I think so,” the other hooded figure, a female this time, replied in a slight-British tone as she nodded and lowered her binoculars. “The Jedi Masters are there with him. What do we do?”

“I’ll go and talk to him,” the male offered, turning to leave.

“He’ll kill you, Nigel,” the female shook her head. “The moment he sees you, he’ll make sure you won’t exist anymore,”

“I know, but he won’t take that risk to reveal that there’s a possibility that he’ll turn into a Sith in front of the Jedi Masters,” the male, Nigel, spoke. “I’ll be fine. Don’t worry, Trisha,”

“I worry for you, big brother,” the female, Trisha, sighed. “and I will keep worrying about you until Elvis forgives you,”

“Forgives me?” Nigel stared down at his younger half-sister in disbelief. “Are you sane? There is NO way our little brother will forgive me after everything I’ve done to him, but I’m still trying, and I swore to mother that I will protect our brother from anything and everyone, especially from Darth Kameon.”

“You’re kinda proving my point, Nigel…” Trisha rolled her eyes but didn’t stop him as he hopped off the roof. “Well, better start planning his funeral then…”

X

“Ah… much better,” Elvis took a sip of his tea and closed his eyes with serenity as he came out of the kitchen and back to the living room. “Now, what’s going on—“

“Out of ALL the rules of Jedi Order that you broke, the attachment rule is the most UNACCEPTABLE one!” Mace roared out, prompting Elvis to open his eyes and look up to see the two Jedi Masters glaring down at the Jedi Knight, who folded his arms like a stubborn child.

“Look, you can’t stop love, no matter what!” Anakin defended with a snarl.

“Anakin, do you really need me to remind you what attachments can do?!” Obi-Wan face-palmed. “Attachments lead to fear of loss, and fear leads to the Dark Side,”

‘Damn stupid attachment rule…’ Elvis let out a groan, rolling his eyes before taking a step forward. “Masters?”

“I don’t CARE if those are what attachments do!” Anakin gritted his teeth. “I LOVE Padme!”

“Masters…”

“Skywalker, have you gone mad?!” Mace growled.

“Anakin, please,” Obi-Wan released a sigh. “be reasonable and—“

“MASTERS!”

The three Jedi suddenly froze in their spot at the yell. They then turned to see Elvis raging, but he quickly released it into the Force and took a deep, cleansing breath.

“Masters, if I may,” he took another step forward, his voice calm once more. “I have many comments about that attachment rule, and Anakin, I have many comments on your relationship with Senator Amidala too. Which of the two should I start with?”

“Anakin’s relationship might be a good start,” Obi-Wan suggested, sending a glare to his former Padawan.

“HEY!” Anakin returned the glare.

“Eh, why not?” Elvis shrugged and moved forward to sit down on the nearest couch, taking a sip of his tea. “Anakin, are you sure you love Padme?”

“Uh, duh,” Anakin nodded. “Of course I love her. Why do you think I married her?”

“You MARRIED Senator Amidala?!” Mace looked like he was going to lose his sanity.

“When and where, Anakin?” Obi-Wan serenely demanded.

“In Naboo, before the Clone Wars started,” Anakin winced.

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened. “THAT LONG?!”

“Jealous, Master Kenobi?” Elvis raised an eyebrow.

“Why should I be?” Obi-Wan’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Jealous that Anakin is ‘in love’ with someone, or jealous because Padme is married to Anakin?” Elvis snickered.

Obi-Wan felt his face heat up, causing the boy to giggle in response. Anakin looked more than lost while Mace looked very suspicious.

“What… are you talking about, young Elvis?” the dark-skinned Jedi Master questioned.

“Nothing!” Elvis laughed. “Anyway, Anakin, how much do you love Padme?”

“Padme is my Angel,” Anakin answered with a light blush on his cheeks.

“An Angel to help you escape your life as a Jedi or to help you escape your true love in life?” Elvis grinned.

Anakin felt his throat dry up and his jaw drop in shock. His blush deepened to the tip of his ears before he clamped his mouth shut, unable to say anything to reply or defend.

This time, Obi-Wan was clueless about what the boy said (isn’t it always like that?). Mace had no idea what Elvis meant either, but he wasn’t clueless. He got even more suspicious at this. He grabbed the other Jedi Master’s sleeve and pulled him aside.

“Kenobi, what is young Elvis talking about?”

“I have no clue,” Obi-Wan replied.

“I’m not talking about Anakin’s attachment,” Mace held in the urge to growl. “I’m talking about when Elvis pointed out your jealousy to Anakin’s attachment. Is it true?”

“Honestly? I don’t know,” Obi-Wan sighed in defeat. “Maybe? I am not sure…”

“Is it Duchess Satine?” Mace questioned. “Are you in love with her?”

“No, not Satine,” Obi-Wan shook his head. “At least, I don’t think so… It’s… It’s someone else…”

“…but he won’t admit it because of the stupid attachment rule,” Elvis interrupted, causing the two to turn to him with surprise. “You two better start whispering more quietly because my ears are sharper than they look,”

Mace and Obi-Wan blinked at him for a moment to realize that the boy had overheard everything that they were talking about. They exchanged glances before they sighed and returned to their seats.

“Well, now that we’re done discussing about Anakin’s ‘love life’, we can finally discuss the Jedi Code about attachments,” Elvis smiled at them. “If you ask me, that code… is bantha shit.”

“My words exactly,” Anakin chuckled.

“So… you approve of attachments?” Mace raised an eyebrow.

“Definitely,” Elvis took a sip from his tea and gave a nod. “When you’re born and living in a battlefield and a huge war, attachments are a MUST. You need to know who you can trust. In order to do that, you need them to be attached to you, and you need to be attached to them. The simple ‘give and take’ rule,”

“You had stated that Caleb is one of your Masters?” Obi-Wan spoke up. “Did he also break the non-attachment rule?”

“Yes,” Elvis nodded again. “After the Empire took over, Caleb changed his name into Kanan Jarrus then he formed a crew that he was humbly attached too. He was attached to the captain, a.k.a his wife. He was attached to his crew members, a.k.a the ‘kids’ of their family-like crew,”

“A crew against the Empire, right?” Anakin asked.

“Yes, a crew against the Empire,” Elvis sighed. “Never tell Caleb this, but when the Empire took over, he was never knighted,”

“Caleb was… never knighted?” Obi-Wan was taken back in surprise. “But he took you in as a Padawan?”

“He first took in a 14-year old Lothalian boy as a Padawan,” Elvis replied. “That boy is Ezra, my mother,”

“Your mother is male?!” Anakin looked bewildered.

“He’s Lothalian, Anakin,” Obi-Wan pointed out. “Most Lothalian males have the ability to give birth. It is in their biology and history,”

“After a few months of my mother’s training, Caleb married and was finally knighted by the Temple Guards,” Elvis went on. “He helped my mother finish his training and was able to make him a Jedi Knight by age 16. After that, my mother married my father, and… so on, so forth. Through it all, their… OUR attachments kept us strong all through the war,”

“You attachments made you have a purpose to keep fighting,” Obi-Wan began to nod of understanding. “It gave you all strength to keep living and to not give up,”

“Did you all not fear of losing each other in the war?” Mace questioned sternly.

“What is there to fear?” Elvis raised an eyebrow at the dark-skinned Jedi Master. “Their death? There is no Death. There is only the Force,”

“You’re wiser than you look, young Elvis,” Obi-Wan observed.

“Are you sure that you’re still a Jedi Padawan, or are you a Master already?” Anakin teased.

“Very funny,” Elvis rolled his eyes. “You guys want to know how Palpatine won and how the Republic lost or not?”

“Of course, of course,” Obi-Wan allowed a chuckle to escape his lips. “I nearly forgot that Palpatine and the Sith Lord Darth Sidious were the same person. Please, go on,”

“Good,” Elvis grinned. “The Fall of the Republic is caused by both Anakin’s attachment AND the Jedi Order’s non-attachment rule,”

“I knew Skywalker’s attachment had problems.” Mace growled, glaring at the Jedi Knight.

“HEY!” Anakin returned the glare with an additional snarl.

“SILENCE!” Elvis snapped.

The three froze and turned to him with surprise. They noticed a flash of gold in the boy’s sapphire blue eyes. Elvis soon realized his mistake and shook his head, releasing his frustration into the Force quickly before regaining his composure.

“Ahem, sorry,” he made a quick apology and sighed. “Anyway, yes, the Fall of the Republic is both Anakin’s fault and the Jedi Order’s fault. The Jedi Order ruled out attachments to protect themselves from fear, not knowing that they began to fear the rule itself, and that they began to get attached to their fellow Jedi,”

Elvis then paused, allowing the two Jedi Masters to comment. Mace and Obi-Wan, however, were too surprised with realization to make one. Anakin looked just as surprised, but he managed to recover first and speak up.

“I never thought of it that way,” he said. “but now that you’re pointing it out, I guess it makes sense,”

“We fear attachments, yet we are attached already to each other,” Obi-Wan chuckled. “Well, isn’t that an irony?”

“That type of issue should be discussed in front of the Jedi Council,” Mace said.

“I know, and I understand,” Elvis nodded then he turned to Anakin. “Now, Knight Skywalker, how long have you been married to Senator Amidala?”

“Almost two years,” Anakin replied.

“Are you sure that you’re ‘in love’ with her, or do you just love her?”

“Um…” Anakin’s face fell. “… is there any difference?”

“You loving her means you simply love her because she helps you get away from the Jedi life, or is she your true soulmate?”

“…” Anakin felt his throat dry up again as his words faded into nothing but air.

Elvis watched the Jedi Knight shrivel up speechless, causing him to shake his head before standing up. “I thought so. Anakin, Follow me. I need to have a word with you,”

Anakin didn’t argue. He gave a nod and stood up to follow the hybrid to the other room.

X

“Okay, okay,” Nigel took a deep breath and removed his hood, revealing his blue-and-black hair. “Better remove the cape too, so I don’t look like a Sith,”

He took off the cape from his back and wrapped it around his waist. He looked around and found that the coast was clear, so he dashed inside the building and went in the lift. He took a deep breath and shut his eyes, feeling the Force ease his nerves out of his system as his hand subconsciously crawled to the dark green lightsaber hilt on his belt.

“Calm yourself…” he told himself. “Don’t worry… he won’t kill you… at least, have hope that he doesn’t kill you…”

The Force pulled on him, telling him that everything was going to be okay, and that he won’t get hurt. He listened to it and let out a sigh of relief. He moved his hand off his lightsaber and put on a straight face as the lift came to a stop.

“I can do this… I can do this…” he repeatedly spoke, the doors of the lift opening to reveal the hallway.

He took a step forward to leave the lift and immediately felt Elvis’s strong Force Signature. He paused for a while then he put his mental shields up.

“Better safe than sorry,” he sighed in relief before striding off to his half-brother’s apartment. “Okay, just knock and ask for Elvis’s presence. Simple as that… yeah, Elvis is going to KILL me once he sees me…” He groaned, shaking his head.

He stood in front of the door and held a fist up. He took a deep breath and knocked on the metal as gently as he could. The door slid open, and Nigel felt a chill run up the spine when he saw who answered it.

“May I help you?”

“Y-Yes, Master Jedi,” Nigel bowed in respect (and to not have eye contact with the Jedi). “I… I’m looking for Elvis Orrelios. I know that… that this is his home. May I… see him?”

The Jedi, whom Nigel recognized as Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, gave him an odd look before closing his eyes.

Nigel felt the Jedi Master probing into his mind with the Force. It felt discomforting, but he allowed it, knowing that resistance was pretty much a risky thing.

“Hmm… I see,” Obi-Wan opened his eyes and nodded, moving aside. “I am Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, but since you know young Elvis, I’m sure you already know me?”

“Y-Yes, Master Kenobi,” Nigel quickly but steadily walked past the Jedi Master.

“I see…” Obi-Wan shut the door and led the boy to the living room. “Young Elvis is busy talking with a… friend of mine, so please, you are free to wait with me and Master Windu until they return,”

“Th-Thank you, Master Kenobi,” Nigel swallowed and forced in a smile as he sat down beside the dark-skinned Jedi, whom he recognized as Master Mace Windu.

X

“You’re not in-love with her, are you?”

“I… I don’t know, really,” Anakin looked down and sighed. “I mean, I DO love her, but at the same time, my heart is aching to love someone else. Doesn’t make sense now, does it?”

“No, no, I get it,” Elvis crossed his arms. “I had loved a guy who loved me, but I only gave him a chance because… I couldn’t trust myself with the one I’m really in-love with,”

“I don’t want to be with that someone else because 1, he won’t approve of me since we’re both Jedi,” Anakin let out a sigh. “He has been with the Jedi Order for as long as he could remember, and I didn’t want him to give it up just because of me. And 2, he doesn’t even feel the same way. Padme told me that she loves me, so I thought that if I gave her a chance, my feelings for him would go away,”

“But it didn’t, did it?” Elvis looked up at the Jedi Knight with a raised eyebrow.

“It didn’t,” Anakin nodded glumly.

“It’s Obi-Wan, isn’t it?”

Anakin was caught off-guard. “How…?!”

“Anakin, it was too obvious,” Elvis chuckled. “Why don’t you just tell him?”

“He’ll report me to the Jedi Council, and I’ll be kicked out of the Jedi Order,” Anakin groaned.

“You need help, Anakin,” Elvis shook his head and confronted the Jedi Knight. “Keeping your feelings will break you. If you break, you’ll be vulnerable to the Dark Side,”

Anakin stared down at him in disbelief before narrowing his eyes at him. “Do… Do you know what happens if I continue my relationship with Padme?”

“She’ll get pregnant, and you’ll be given a vision of her death,” Elvis replied. “You’ll try your hardest to save her. Palpatine tricks you into submitting to him and to the Dark Side. You Force-Choke Padme and battle Obi-Wan. You get defeated and turn into a cyborg Sith Lord called Darth Vader. Padme dies of childbirth and of broken heart, Obi-Wan hides the children then years later, you’ll kill Obi-Wan,”

“THAT is what happens if I continue my relationship with Padme?!” Anakin’s eyes pop open.

“And if the Jedi Council won’t change the non-attachment rule,” Elvis pointed out. “but even if they do change it, the Jedi can’t stop death. You’ll still go mad to find a cure,”

“But—“

“Anakin, please,” Elvis released a third sigh and placed a finger on the man’s forehead. “I know a method to help you. It’s a way for you to listen to your heart with caution from your head but not lose yourself to your worries. If you let me, that is,”

“I…” Anakin gulped but nodded. “please. I… I need help…”

“I know,” Elvis nodded and moved his finger up, a golden glow appearing as he closed his eyes. “Just relax…”

Anakin nodded and closed his eyes, allowing the hybrid to go on. Elvis smiled the moment he sensed this and continued, twisting and turning his finger as he concentrated. The glow on his finger grew intense gold for a while then once it faded, he opened his eyes and pulled away.

“Done,”

“Really?” Anakin fluttered his eyes open and released a calm breath. “Wow, I… I feel more… relaxed and… light. Really, REALLY light. I’m impressed, Elvis,”

“Thanks,” Elvis grinned. “Anytime—“

Suddenly, he froze, stopping mid-sentence as he felt a familiar force presence in his apartment. It wasn’t a clear signature, so he knew it wasn’t either of the Jedi Masters. It was… familiar and slightly shunned…

“Karabast.” He cursed under his breath. “We better get back to the others. We have an unwanted guest in here,”

“The Sith?” Anakin’s eyebrows furrowed as he followed the hybrid boy, who had turned around to leave.

“No, someone worse.” Elvis growled, shaking his head. “Much, MUCH worse.”

‘Who could be worse than a Sith?’ Anakin thought to himself, but he shut his mouth as they returned to the living room.

They entered to see Obi-Wan and Mace with another boy sitting between them, looking a little anxious. Anakin tilted his head at the new guest and turned to the hybrid for an explanation.

The moment he saw the other boy, Elvis felt his blood boil in rage. His vision was all red, and his hands began to tremble, the Force circling around him with darkness.

“Masters.” His word came out colder than expected, but by then, he couldn’t control his anger anymore as the three turned to face him.

The rest of the events went red.

X

A shrivel of darkness echoed through the Force. Nigel felt it, and it made him shudder.

“Masters.” The cold voice made him freeze up before he and the Jedi Masters turned to see Elvis and a man with dirty blonde hair (whom he recognized as Anakin Skywalker, a.k.a The Chosen One/The Hero With No Fear) enter the room.

Nigel gulped at the rage radiating off his half-brother, who took a step forward threateningly. He stood up and went in between his brother and the Jedi Masters to confront him.

“Elvis, I—“

BAM!

Nigel nearly lost his breath as he was suddenly slammed to the wall through the Force. He gasped, and his eyes widened to see Elvis keeping him on the wall, the hybrid’s eyes flashing gold.

“What are YOU doing here?” He demanded.

“I… I…” Nigel began to cough, feeling the Force pressed against his throat.

“Elvis, let him go!” Obi-Wan called out.

“Yeah, he needs to breath!” Anakin grabbed the hybrid by the shoulder.

“He won’t answer you if he can’t breath, young Elvis!” Mace took the hybrid’s other shoulder and pulled him back.

Elvis cursed under his breath, but he eventually released Nigel, who fell down on the floor with a series of wheezes and coughs. Obi-Wan ran to his side and helped him up.

“Are you alright, youngling?” He asked, guiding the boy to the couch.

“F-Fine…” Nigel coughed. “At least I’m alive…”

By then, Elvis had released his rage into the Force and was calm as the wind once more. He took a deep breath and shrugged both hands off his shoulders then he took a step forward in front of the other boy and the Jedi Master.

“I’m… sorry,” he forced out an apology (he really wasn’t sorry for what he did). “I lost control of the Force back there,”

“Apparently so,” Obi-Wan agreed, standing up to meet the hybrid’s eyes. “You should be more careful. Anger can lead to the Dark Side,”

“And so is holding in your feelings, but that never seemed to bother you,” Elvis pressed a finger on the Jedi Master’s forehead, a glow appearing momentarily.

Obi-Wan felt his worries suddenly leave his head after the glow ceased. Elvis took back his finger and smiled, satisfied before turning to the other boy with crossed arms and a frown.

“Nigel Oleg-Bridger, what in Sith Hells are YOU doing here?” He scowled.

‘Three names? Kriff, that’s never good.’ Nigel winced with a gulp.

He took a deep breath and eased himself with the Force to gain a strong composure. He stood up and stared down at his half-brother with as much gentleness and determination as he could muster through his nervousness.

“Mother instructed me and Trisha to watch over you, little brother,” he answered.

“FIRST of all, you, Nigel, are NOT and NEVER WILL BE my older brother.” Elvis hissed before turning away. “Secondly, tell Mom I’m fine. I can handle this mission all by myself,”

“It’s not the mission Mom’s worried about, you know,” Nigel sighed. “He’s worried that… Darth Kameon might kill you,”

“I’ll be fine.” Elvis insisted. “He can’t hurt me. I’m too powerful to get rid of. Now go before I regret telling you anything,”

Nigel was speechless for a moment. He soon let out a sigh then he folded his arms.

“Mom wants you back. He misses you,”

“…I know,” Elvis flinched. “I miss him too, but I need to make sure Kameon doesn’t do anything to the Jedi. I’ll be back soon,”

“One can only hope,” Nigel let out a sigh before turning to face the door. “Good luck on your mission, Elvis. May the Force be with you,”

‘…you too.’ Elvis wanted to say it aloud, but he chose against it and simply turned to watch his… older half-brother leave.

As soon as the door slides shut, Elvis sighed and turned back towards his guests with a serene smile.

“Well, that was truly an eventful evening,” he giggled. “I already discussed what are needed to be discussed. Anything else you guys want?”

“Is Darth Kameon the Sith Apprentice from your timeline?” Mace questioned.

“Yes,” Elvis nodded. “Now, anything else?”

“No, I don’t think so…” Obi-Wan shook his head and bowed. “Thank you for the… um, hospitality, young Elvis, but I think we must go,”

“Of course,” Elvis returned the bow and motioned them to the door. “I’ll see you all tomorrow morning at the temple. Goodnight~”

“Goodnight,” Anakin waved. “and thanks,”

“No problem,” Elvis smiled as he watched the three leave.

Once they were gone, he sighed and went back inside his apartment. He went to his bedroom and laid down on his bed with a groan.

“This night could not get any worse…”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Sith Hells, how COULD he tell those Jedi the future?” a deep voice growled as he watched the hybrid from afar, lowering his binoculars. “I’ll make sure he PAYS for what he has done…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N XD See ya next chapter!


	4. Facing The Council

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Finally! I’ll be able to update this!!!
> 
> Gia: Yeah, finally…

Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong!

Elvis groaned at the doorbell before prying himself off his bed. He was in his peach pajamas and white t-shirt, his hair tied in a messy ponytail as he sleepily made his way out of his bedroom and through the living room. He used the Force to open the door to see the ‘Hero Of No Fear’ and ‘The Negotiator’ at his doorstep.

“Good morning, young Elvis,” Obi-Wan greeted with a smile.

“What do you two want?” Elvis grumbled.

“Uh, you agreed to meet up with the Jedi Council?” Anakin reminded with a smug grin. “Remember?”

“EARLY in the KRIFFING morning?!” Elvis growled. “WHAT IN SITH HELLS IS WRONG WITH THE COUNCIL?!”

“Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed,” Anakin snickered.

“SHUT UP!” Elvis pinched the ridge of his forehead. “Just… come inside and wait in the living room. I’ll just… wash up and change into better clothes…”

“As you wish,” Obi-Wan gave a nod before entering with his former Padawan at his heels.

They sat on the couch as the boy slipped back into his room. Obi-Wan leaned back on the cushion. Anakin shuffled a bit near his former master and coughed to get his attention.

“Master?”

“Yes, Anakin?”

“You seemed more relaxed than usual,” the Jedi Knight chuckled. “And that’s after last night’s… erm, events. What’s going on?”

“I… don’t know,” Obi-Wan sighed and sat back up. “Last night, I’ve never been so stressed out in my life, but when Elvis pointed his finger on my forehead, he… he did something that seemed to ease my mind and… I honestly don’t know how to describe it…”

“Me too,” Anakin spoke. “He said that he would be able to help me with some of my… emotion problems, and when he did, I suddenly felt… lighter and… fuller. My feelings for Padme aren’t as heavy as before,”

“What do you mean?” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at him. “Shouldn’t you have felt more love towards her now that your emotions are calm and free?”

“That’s just it; I don’t,” Anakin let out a sigh. “That’s why I’m starting to doubt why I married her in the first place. I mean, yes, I love her, but I don’t know if I’m really ‘in love’ with her…”

“But I feel you ARE attached to someone in that way,” Obi-Wan turned to him. “If not Padme then who?”

“Umm…” Anakin avoided eyes, as if fearing of being read like an open book.

“Are you two done?”

The duo turned to see Elvis arrive, wearing a golden crop top that was similar to the one he wore the other night and wearing grey ripped jeans with dark yellow shoes as he had an orange choker around his neck and arm bands around his lower arms. His hair was long and brushed, flowing down to his back as he stood by the wall, a hand resting on his hip.

“Oh, young Elvis,” Obi-Wan stood up from his seat. “I see you’ve finished freshening up,”

“I should’ve give you my data-pad number, so you could’ve called before coming here,” Elvis grumbled, folding his arms. “Anyway, you two done talking? I thought the Jedi Council wants to see me early in the morning,”

“They do,” Anakin chuckled as he got on his feet. “And yeah, we’re done. We were just…”

“If you must know, I didn’t cast any spell on either of ya,” Elvis told them. “I just took away your distress and released into the Force, so you can focus on your feelings,”

“Feelings on what exactly?” Obi-Wan quirked an eyebrow.

“Feelings on each other,” Elvis deadpanned with a shrug as he grabbed his robe from the rack and wrapped it around himself. “Now come on. We can’t keep the council waiting,”

He passed them and headed to the door, ignoring the shocked and flustered expressions on the faces of the men.

X

“Are they coming out?”

“Not yet…” Trisha looked through the binoculars as hard as she could. “Wait, wait! I see them! And they’re… walking to the direction of the Jedi Temple!”

“We can’t lose them, Trish!” Nigel hissed before running off, jumping on each rooftop. “Come on!”

“Gel, wait!” Trisha tried to stop him, but he was already far for her to reach. “You di'kut (idiot)! Argh… why are my brothers such di’kuts right now…” She activated her jet pack and dashed off to follow her older half-brother.

X

Elvis gagged and winced as he, Obi-Wan and Anakin walked through the streets of Coruscant. Even with the robe covering most of his face, some men from the cantina recognized him and were giving him flirty looks. His eyes warned them to stay away, but one guy wasn’t paying attention and grabbed his ass.

Fortunately, he was able to kick him in the crotch and walk away without a scratch.

The two Jedi with him noticed the dirty looks the hybrid was getting. Obi-Wan glared at them before moving closer towards the boy.

“How are you NOT phased by them?” He asked.

“I am, but if I show it, they’ll just get turned on more,” Elvis shrugged. “They’re an annoyance, really, past or future,”

“How do you put up with them?” Anakin questioned, amazed.

“I ignore them until they go too far,” Elvis replied before stopping when he felt someone grab his arm. “Like this,”

Obi-Wan and Anakin stopped in their tracks as the hybrid was yanked away from them. They turned to see the boy in the arms of a guy with glasses and a leather jacket.

“Hey there, pretty boy~” he smirked down at the boy. “You’re that hottie in the cantina, aren’t ya?~”

“What’s it to you?” Elvis raised an eyebrow.

“You’re feisty~” the guy snickered, his arm snaking around and down past his back. “I like it~”

The moment he felt the stranger grip his ass, his grip on his robe tightened. In a flash, he kicked the guy between the legs and threw him towards the nearest wall with his free hand.

“Tsk, pervert,” Elvis flicked his hair and pulled down his robe then he turned to the other men eyeing him. “Who’s next?”

The strangers exchanged glances before running off. Elvis rolled his eyes and made his way back to the Jedi.

“Woah,” Anakin gave him a grin. “Where’d you learn that?”

“My parents,” Elvis answered. “My dad’s a Lasat High Honor Guard. My mom’s, obviously, a Jedi. Self-defense is always a must,”

“At least you got them to leave,” Obi-Wan let out a sigh of relief. “Come on now. We mustn’t be late,”

“Of course we shouldn’t,” Anakin shuddered. “I’m already in trouble as it is. Do you have the proof you stated about Palpatine being the Sith Lord?”

“Yes, and you’re in trouble for your attachment?” Elvis’s eyes furrowed.

“Master Yoda needed a better insight from you to decide Anakin’s fate,” Obi-Wan explained.

“Kick him out, and I myself will burn the temple down.” Elvis snarled, glaring at the Jedi Master.

“No promises, but I’ll hold on to that threat,” Obi-Wan winced at the golden flash in the boy’s eyes. “Now come, we must go,”

X

The Jedi Council gathered in the Council Chambers, with Yoda eyeing the rest of the Jedi Council Members, who all muttered and whispered cautiously and suspiciously.

Only Mace wasn’t whispering about. He was quiet and staring at the floor, thinking hard about their meeting the previous night about Specter 10, Elvis. They had been discussing everything the boy had told him, Obi-Wan and Anakin about the future, and they had to discuss of the fact that they knew Palpatine was the Sith Lord, but they had to expose him to the Senate before getting permission to kill him.

Another problem was the Sith from the Future that was threatening to destroy the Jedi Council. They had the clones try and track them down, but they knew they themselves should find the Sith in case the some of their soldiers get slaughtered. 

Not only that, but they also had to discuss Anakin’s marriage, but they had to hear from Elvis first before they could make a final decision. Half of the reason why the future was a complete mess was their fault, after all. Dismissing Anakin might cause more harm than good to the already-destroyed future.

Soon, the doors of the chambers opened, shushing the Jedi Masters to silence as Obi-Wan and Anakin entered with a hooded stranger behind them. Yoda stood up from his seat.

“Master Kenobi, Knight Skywalker,”

“Masters,” Both Jedi Master and Jedi Knight bowed.

“Brought Padawan Elvis, have you?” Yoda asked.

“Yes, they did, Master Yoda,” the stranger removed his hood, revealing his tan-striped peach skin, sapphire blue eyes and overflowing blue-and-purple hair. “And as I promised, I have come to face the council about the problems of the past,”

“We have been discussing all that you have told us last night,” Mace spoke up. “We have three main concerns; finding proof that Palpatine is a Sith, finding the Sith from your timeline, and deciding what to do with Skywalker’s… er, attachment,”

“Let’s deal with the last one first, shall we?” Elvis was suppressing his annoyance as he stepped forward. “Skywalker hasn’t done anything wrong other than falsely claiming love for someone whom he loves as a close friend. Attachment isn’t wrong. If it was then every Jedi would have gotten kicked out for attaching themselves to one another and fearing their deaths,”

“Understand this, I do,” Yoda nodded in consideration. “Attached, we all are, to one another. A powerful Jedi, Skywalker is. Remove him from the order, we should not. Risk the Separists getting to him, we cannot,”

“I know what punishment you can give to him,” Elvis sniggered. “In order to remain in the Jedi Order, he must divorce Senator Amidala, admit to her his real feelings and tell his crush how he really feels,”

“And you are sure that this will change the future?” Shaak-Ti raised an eyebrow.

“It will prevent Skywalker from falling,“ Elvis shrugged. “Preventing him from falling will change the future, so yes, I am sure,”

“Master Yoda?” Mace turned to the Grandmaster Jedi.

Yoda was thinking for a while before giving a nod. “Agree with Padawan Elvis, I do. Agree with him, the Force does. Respect the choice of the Force, I do,”

“You heard why Elvis said, Anakin,” Obi-Wan chuckled at his former Padawan.

“Yeah, I did. At least I— hey, wait a minute!” Anakin’s eyes widened in realization. “No, no, NO! I can’t tell my feelings to whom I like! That person will KILL me!”

“Nah, you both are just too oblivious,” Elvis grinned.

“Padawan Elvis, may I ask you something?” Depa asked.

“Shoot,” Elvis gave her a nod.

“You had stated that my Padawan Caleb had been one of your masters, correct?”

“Yep, but he’s more of my grandmaster because my male mother is my master and his former padawan,” Elvis answered with a smile.

“I see…” Depa allowed a smile to slip on her face. “Then you are my… great-grand-Padawan then?”

“Pretty much,” Elvis shrugged. “and Master Windu is my great-great-grand-master, but let’s get back to the issue, shall we?”

“Yes, we shall,” Mundi nodded and cleared his throat. “Padawan Elvis, how do you suggest we expose Palpatine’s identity?”

“THAT I’m still formulating, Master Mundi,” Elvis winced before taking out a hologram of Emperor Palpatine, his hood covering half of his ugly face, but the sight still made the Masters cringe. “It’s going to be a little difficult since I know that Palpatine is still powerful here as the Chancellor of the Senate, but when I think of a plan, I’ll let you know. For now, we have to be cautious and not tell ANYONE about Sidious and Palpatine being the same person. Also, we need to remove the inhibitor chips from the clones,”

“Why is that?” Shaak-Ti questioned.

“Palpatine’s going to use the clones to kill all the Jedi,” Elvis sighed. “He’ll unleash an order called ‘Order 66’, which states to kill all the Jedi, from masters to younglings of all ages,”

“Prevent this, we must,” Yoda approved. “Master Ti, in charge of this, you will be,”

“Of course, Master Yoda,” Shaak-Ti bowed in reply.

“Discuss the last issue now, we must, for the safety of the Republic,” Yoda spoke up.

“The Sith,” Obi-Wan glanced over to the boy, along with the rest of the Masters.

Elvis deactivated the hologram and kept it in his robe, shuffling uncomfortably at the mention of the Sith. He held his breath and bit his bottom lip, his body tensing up briefly before he let out a shaky breath and stepped forward.

“Darth Kameon is the name of the Sith Apprentice,” he told them. “He used to be a boy, a fellow Padawan of mine, with the name Heron Jarrus. He started having connection with the Dark Side when he was 11 years old, which was the first time he lost control of his emotions and made his first lightsaber bleed,”

“Heron… Jarrus?” Mace quirked an eyebrow. “You had stared last night that because of the purge in the future, Caleb changes his name to Kanan Jarrus, so I’m assuming that this Sith is… related to him?”

“Heron is… his son,” Elvis shuddered, sighing in defeat. “Caleb— er, Uncle Kanan became such a great Jedi Knight and teacher that Heron began to push himself to the limits. He wanted to be just like his father that he stressed himself out and lost himself,”

”And did you witness his turn to the Dark Side, young Elvis?” Plo wondered. “You had said that he was only 11 when he first had a connection to the Dark Side,”

“Y-Yes,” Elvis felt his throat go dry as the memory came to him. “I… I was only 9. He was my best friend. I… He was getting frustrated that Uncle Kanan, mom and I were better than him at Force abilities and at Lightsaber training. I tried to calm him down, but he lashed out and took out his lightsaber. At first, it was blue, but the moment he connected with the Dark Side, his blade turned red instantly. We were both shocked,”

“Had your masters not informed you about the Dark Side?” Fisto asked.

“That’s the point, Master Fisto,” Elvis felt himself wince. “We were taught about the Dark Side so much that we feared it. Heron feared it until he realized that he felt stronger with the Dark Side. He left us and became the apprentice of Skywalker’s future Sith self Darth Vader,”

“…what?” Anakin’s eye twitched.

“Yeah, he became your Sith apprentice, Anakin,” Elvis nodded in approval. “He actually had been for a few years now. He just officially left us three months ago,”

“But you said that he connected to the Dark Side at age 11,” Mace pointed out.

“Yes, but he didn’t completely turn at a young age,” Elvis cleared out. “I promised to help him control himself, and he got another Jedi lightsaber at age 12. I’ve… I’ve helped stabilize him and his emotions for 6 years, but…” He let out a groan, his hand reaching back in his robe to hug himself. “…my efforts were still in vain,”

“Tried to help, you did,” Yoda stared down at the boy with sad, understanding eyes. “Tried hard, you have. Feel bad, you should not, young Elvis,”

“How old are you now, Padawan Elvis?” Luminara asked.

‘Do the math, for Force’s sake!’ Elvis brushed the frustrated thought out and gave a shrug. “I’m 15, Master Unduli, turning 16,”

“And you put the responsibility of apprehending Dark Kameon on your shoulders at such a young age?” Obi-Wan sounded shocked and worried.

“I FAILED him, Master,” Elvis gritted his teeth. “He turned to the Dark Side completely despite my efforts. I KNOW I’m responsible for his turn.”

“Blame yourself, you should not, Padawan Elvis,” Yoda shook his head. “Help you deal with Darth Kameon, we will. Hide this from the public, we must, to not alert and frighten them,”

“I agree with that,” Elvis nodded. “Heron is still in Kameon, I’m sure of it, and I’m not giving up on him. I need help snapping him back to light,”

“We will help you with all we can, Padawan Elvis,” Depa reassured him. “Can you give us more useful information about Darth Kameon? Any weakness?”

“Uh…” Elvis blushed bright red. “well… he does have ONE weakness I know of, but I’m not sure if it’s safe to use…”

“How come?” Mace questioned suspiciously.

“Erm…” Elvis looked away to brush away the redness of his cheeks. “It’s… a little complicated…”

At that moment, he was BEGGING the Force to help him, but it seemed to enjoy his embarrassment and quieted down to a calm hum. He mentally huffed.

‘Traitor.’ He spat out to the Force, but it didn’t seem to mind. Call it Karma for not listening to it the previous night, but Elvis knew he had to manage.

Before he could say anything, however, there was a huge crash from outside that made everyone jump in surprise.

“What was that?” Anakin gasped.

“I will check for myself,” Luminara volunteered, standing up to head to the door.

She overheard lightsabers being activated and immediately swung both doors open to reveal the guards with their yellow lightsabers out and ready as they faced two hooded opponents, each of them wielding a blue lightsaber. She took a step forward, her hand at a ready to take out her own blade as she glanced over at the strangers.

“Who are you, and what do you want?” she demanded.

“We’re here for our little brother,” the hooded female answered, gripping tight to her lightsaber. “We saw him enter this temple with two Jedi,”

“I believe you have mistaken, and I also believe that you had disrupted an important council meeting,” Luminara sternly said.

“We haven’t mistaken anything.” the hooded male hissed, not in fury but in worry. “We saw him come in with Master Kenobi and Knight Skywalker, so we know that he’s here,”

Luminara spared each of them another glance before sighing. She motioned the guards to lower their weapons then he motioned the duo to do the same.

“You two are related to Padawan Elvis?”

“Yes, Master Jedi,” the girl gave a nod as she deactivated her lightsaber.

“Master UNDULI, Trish,” the boy corrected while he too kept his blade. “You really need to focus to Mom’s lessons,”

“Whatever, Gel,” the girl rolled her eyes, and even with the hood, Luminara could see the young one’s golden brown irises.

The Mirilian Jedi Master sighed and allowed the two to follow her back inside the chambers. She looked up at her fellow Jedi Masters and motioned to the two newcomers.

“Masters, these two seek audience with their brother, Padawan Elvis,” she announced.

The girl removed her hood as she spoke, so did the boy. Elvis glared at them the moment he saw their faces.

“Nigel… Trisha…” he didn’t bother to bite down a hiss as he turned to pair with a glare of daggers. “What are you doing here? Didn’t I already say that this was MY mission?”

“Yes, you did,” Trisha nodded as Nigel hid behind her for safety measures. “and yes, I heard what you told Nigel last night, but we too have a mission, and that is to look after you. Mother gave us that mission,”

“I’m surprised to know that since Zelda’s not here, and she’s the most overprotective of you three,” Elvis hated being the youngest of all of his siblings, half or not. Their overprotectiveness annoyed him to bits, especially since he was the most mature and experienced out of all of them.

“She had other things to do, apparently,” Trisha merely shrugged in reply. “but our mother is worried sick, so he told us to look after you and maybe…?”

“No.” The response made Nigel wince in reaction. He was no coward, but when it came to Elvis… well, let’s say that the hybrid felt more dangerous than the Emperor himself.

“Fine, we won’t help, but we’re staying to keep you safe,” Trisha huffed at her younger half-brother. Stubbornness and persistence ran in their mother’s blood, apparently. “That’s our main mission, after all,”

“You two are in danger,” Elvis argued, his voice sounding as challenging as his half-sister’s. “Darth Kameon will kill you two with no hesitation,”

“Elvis—“

“You two can stay, but you all need to hide your presence and your force signatures, so he can’t sense either of you.” Elvis strictly told them. “As long as you don’t disrupt my mission, I won’t dismiss yours. Deal?”

Trisha stared at him as if he was crazy, but the look on his face told her that he was dead serious. She made a face that showed her concern, but she knew that he didn’t have a care for it, so she just sighed and nodded.

“Fine. It’s a deal—“

‘Thank the Force.’ Nigel sighed in relief.

“—as long as you don’t tell the Jedi Council Kameon’s weakness,” Trisha crossed her arms. “It’s too risky,”

“Wasn’t really planning to, sis,” Elvis snickered. “I know how risky it is,”

“Good,” Trisha let out a sigh of relief before turning away. “We’ll hide out in the apartment I rented, but we’re still watching over you, little brother, got it?”

“Whatever,” Elvis shrugged her off.

Nigel kept himself still as his younger half-sister gave their youngest half-sibling a dark glare. Trisha was one of the brave ones to challenge Elvis, but out of all who tried, not one can talk him out of things or outsmart him. Their male mother Ezra was the only one, but then again, where else did Elvis learn his skill?

Elvis watched as his half-siblings (er, sibling, since he still doesn’t consider Nigel as one) take their leave. As soon as they were gone, he turned back to the Jedi Masters, with Luminara heading back to her seat.

“I’m sorry, Masters, but you heard her; it’s too risky,” The hybrid gave them an innocent smile.

“Correct, she is,” Yoda nodded in agreement.

“If we learned Darth Kameon’s weakness, he will realize it and will find a way to get over it,” Obi-Wan agreed.

“Padawan Elvis,” Mace spoke up. “I recommend that you stay here in the temple, in case Darth Kameon tries to attack you for informing us,”

“I doubt that will happen, but alright, I’ll stay here for safety measures,” Elvis grinned. “I also want to see Anakin break up from his one-sides relationship with Padme and confess his feelings to his crush,”

“Harder said that done!” Anakin opposed.

“I will help settle you in,” Obi-Wan offered, standing from his seat.

“Thank you, Master Kenobi,” Elvis gave a bow then he turned back to the rest of the council. “And thank you for your assistance, Masters,”

“Thankful, we are, for everything you had told us,” Yoda returned the bow. “Change the future, we will, to allow the Republic to flourish for many generations,”

‘I wish it affected our future…’ Elvis sighed at the thought as he let Obi-Wan and Anakin lead him out of the chambers.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“ARGH!” a deep voice scowled and growled, watching the scene unfold from afar via binoculars. “That ass! Why must he be in my way all the time?!”

He set his binoculars down and took out a communication device. He turned it on, and a holographic image appeared.

“Master Dooku,”

“It’s Master Tyranus!” the figure snapped with a venomous hiss. “I ought to think that my own apprentice would call me with respect of my identity, Apprentice Kameon,”

“I’m sure Ventress never called you by your Sith name either, ‘Master’, but whatever,” the Sith apprentice, ‘Kameon’, rolled his eyes. “Anyway, I have a report on the Jedi Council. Apparently, they took in a Padawan with a knowledge of the future,”

“Dispose of him.” Dooku commanded.

Kameon (Heron) cringed, shaking his head. “The Padawan is powerful. I can sense it. He will be a great Sith,”

“Hmm…” Dooku narrowed his eyes at the boy. “I will consult this with my master. For now, I have another plan to attract the attention of the council,”

“Tell me, and I’ll put it to work,” Kameon smirked viciously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Man, I need to take these time-traveling fanfics more seriously…
> 
> Gia: Bruh, this story is only supposed to have TEN chapters! What’s taking so long?!
> 
> Me: Motivation, my dear story-self.
> 
> Gia: Son Of a—


	5. Diner Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Yeah, since this only has 10 chapters, Imma try to update this and finish it up.
> 
> Gia: Doesn’t this have a sequel—
> 
> Me: SHUT UP! I DON’T WANNA REMEMBER! DX
> 
> Gia: XD
> 
> Me: Also, note that Elvis is a Zezra (Zeb/Ezra) child, Nigel is a one-sided Olegzra (Nahzros Oleg/Ezra) child, and Trisha is a one-sides Trizra (Tristan Wren/Ezra) child.

“You will be staying with me, Elvis,” Obi-Wan said to the hybrid as they stopped in front of his quarters. “Whenever I am away on a mission, I ask of you to stay here to be my ears here in Coruscant, just in case,”

“Aw, and I wanted to meet the 212th and 501st battalions and go on missions with them,” Elvis let out a sigh. “Oh well…”

“Come on, Master,” Anakin grinned. “let’s show him to the clone barracks to meet the battalions! Maybe we could get some brunch too cause I’m hungry!”

“I’d go to Dex’s Diner for some late breakfast,” Elvis felt his stomach grumble and ache. “Some clone company might be good,”

“Fine,” Obi-Wan sighed. “and we may as well pick up Ahsoka while we’re at it. I saw her head over to the clone barracks earlier this morning,”

“I’m sure Snips would like to meet you, Elvis,” Anakin chuckled. “By the way, in the future, is Ahsoka alive or…?”

“She is, and she has a family,” Elvis shrugged. “A husband, a son and the rest are friends. I’m her nephew,”

“Since attachments seemed to be a necessity in the future, I will not question the future Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan spoke. “but I must ask; who is her husband?”

“CT-7567; Uncle Rex,” Elvis snickered.

“WHAT?!” Anakin’s jaw dropped. “Are you SERIOUS?!”

“Yes,” Elvis deadpanned. ‘Ugh, I need a break from all the drama…’

X

“Hey, Commander, where’s General Skywalker?” Rex asked after a few hours of talking with the young Togruta.

“He and Master Kenobi had to fetch a ‘Padawan from the future’ earlier this morning,” Ahsoka replied with a snicker.

“A Padawan from the future?” Rex blinked at her in question. “Are you serious?”

“Don’t know really,” Ahsoka sighed. “They didn’t really put so much detail on the explanation since they were in a hurry,”

“Do you think they were serious about it, though?”

“Hard to say…” Ahsoka shrugged. “I don’t think Master Kenobi would kid around like that, but since their secret mission last night with Master Windu, he and Skyguy has been kinda strange,”

“Strange?” Rex gave her a funny look. “What do you mean?”

“Master Kenobi seemed… less stressed out than usual, and Skyguy seemed… less emotional than usual. In fact, they both seem so bright and uppity when I bumped into them earlier. Even their Force Signatures seemed light and happy,”

“And that’s a… bad thing?” Rex still couldn’t understand.

“Not a ‘bad thing’, per se, but it’s still unusual for me,” Ahsoka groaned. “I don’t know, Rex, maybe it’s just me…”

“Hey, Snips! Hey, Rex!”

The duo turned to find Anakin walking towards them with a bright smile. Rex was surprised by the sudden greeting, more so for the smile that was glistening so bright that it made him wonder what was going on.

“Uh, hey, Skyguy,” Ahsoka awkwardly waved over at her master. “What’s up?”

“Meet our new friend, the Padawan of the future!” Anakin stepped aside and motioned to the boy advancing at them with Obi-Wan.

The stranger came forward, his robe covering most of his body and only showing his head and face as his blue-and-purple swished around. His sapphire eyes looked up at the young Togruta, who was (unfortunately) taller than him by an inch or two, and his eyebrow quirked in surprise.

“THIS is Ahsoka when she was young?” he questioned with a grin. “She looks like… a child?”

“Hey!” Ahsoka frowned. Who did this boy think he was?

“She’s about your age, Elvis, and yet you’re shorter than her,” Obi-Wan pointed out.

“I’m the shortest of all my cousins and friends, older or younger than me, so I’m not really affected by that anymore,” the boy, Elvis, gave a shrug.

“HE is the Padawan of the future?” Ahsoka looked skeptical.

“Yep,” Anakin nodded. “and his mission was to warn us of the Sith Lord, and that a Sith apprentice has shown up from his timeline to destroy the Jedi,”

“Another Sith?!” The Togruta’s eyes widened. “Are you serious?! How?!”

“We can discuss everything over some food,” Elvis licked his lips. “I’m starving! Some people,” He glared at the two Jedi men. “chose to pick me up before I even had time to eat breakfast,”

“Hey, when the council wants a meeting early in the morning, you can’t argue with them,” Anakin raised his hands up in surrender.

“We were just about to get some of the others for some breakfast,” Ahsoka spoke up after recovering from her… shocked state. “We’re gonna head over to Dex’s to eat,”

“Sounds like a plan,” Elvis smiled. “I can explain myself more AND get a chance to meet some clones,”

“But… you HAVE met clones in the future, haven’t you?” Anakin stared at the boy in confusion.

“Only three, at least,” Elvis replied. “Uncle Gregor, Uncle Wolffe and Uncle Rex,”

“Good to know that I’m still alive,” Rex sighed in relief, though he was curious and worried at the fact that there were only THREE of them in the future when there were more than hundreds of battalions at the present.

“I still want to meet the other clones like Commander Cody, Kix, Jesse, Tup, Fives, Echo…” Elvis winced at the last two names on the list, remembering what his uncle Rex said about them and what had happened to them.

The three Jedi and the clone noticed him trailing off with the names. Obi-Wan grew concerned, Anakin looked worried, Rex felt his throat go dry in concern, and Ahsoka had her eyebrows furrowed. Elvis noticed their expressions and let out a sigh.

“More info later,” he said, clearing his throat. “Let’s get the others and head over to Dex’s Diner first then I’ll… uh, explain,”

“I’ll get the others,” Rex offered before walking off to a corridor.

“I’ll go with you,” Ahsoka followed behind him.

Elvis watched them leave and grinned.

‘Together till the end. Should have known…’

X

“I thought we promised to leave Elvis alone,” Nigel grumbled as he and his younger half-sister stood on a roof, spying on their little brother AGAIN.

“We’re hiding our Force presence, just like we promised,” Trisha said. “Look, no matter what he said, I don’t trust Skywalker. He ruined so many lives in our timeline. I don’t want Elvis to get hurt because of him,”

“Elvis is going to KILL you,” Nigel pointed out. “Well, he’s going to Force-push me to five buildings then he’s going to Force-choke you. You DO know who you’re messing with, right?”

“Elvis isn’t THAT scary,” Trisha rolled her eyes.

“You should’ve been there last night then,” Nigel shuddered. “He touched the Dark Side, Trish. It’s not safe,”

“Do you like REALLY want to leave Elvis in the company of a future Sith Lord?!” Trisha scowled at her older half-brother.

“I TRUST Elvis to keep himself out of danger,” Nigel sternly spoke, crossing his arms.

“A Mando NEVER abandons her family.” Trisha huffed.

“Uh-huh, tell that to mom after each of our birth,” Nigel deadpanned.

“That was the fault of both your father and my father,” Trisha argued.

“Then explain why your grandmother and your father abandoned Aunt Sabine,”

“That was a different situation, Nigel!” Trisha growled.

“Sis…” Nigel sighed. “do you trust Elvis or not?”

“Gel—“

“Trish, do you trust Elvis OR not?” Nigel pressed on, gritting his teeth.

Trisha let out a groan. “I DO trust him, Nigel. It’s… It’s Skywalker and Darth Kameon I don’t trust…”

“Elvis already altered what happened to Skywalker in this timeline,” Nigel insisted. “And Heron won’t hurt Elvis,”

“HERON won’t hurt Elvis, but Kameon WILL,” Trisha glared at him.

“If he did then Elvis wouldn’t be here right now,” Nigel shook his head. “They came here the night before last night. Kameon had a choice to fight and kill Elvis, but he didn’t. There’s still Heron in Kameon, and you and I know it,”

“Does ELVIS know it?” Trisha raised an eyebrow at her older half-brother.

“He wouldn’t go through all this trouble if he didn’t,” Nigel smiled. “You know how he really feels for him,”

“I guess…” Trisha let out a sigh.

X

Dex’s Diner was still pretty empty when the group got there. They got on a table, with Rex and the other clones who had joined them; Cody, Echo, Fives, Kix And Jesse sitting around Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and Elvis.

The moment they got their food, Anakin, Ahsoka and the clones (except Rex and Cody) had began interacting, laughing at jokes and chattering like crazy. Cody and Obi-Wan were discussing something that was concerning the other clones of the 212th battalion, leaving Rex to look down at Elvis with concern.

The hybrid was slumped back, his elbows on the table in front of him as he sipped his matcha. His gaze was casted down, his double-colored hair hiding one of his eyes as his hands fiddled and twitched.

“You okay, kid?”

Elvis looked up to see the clone captain’s golden eyes staring down at him with worry. The gaze reminded him of his uncle Rex (which wouldn’t be a surprise since they were the same person. Just… different timelines).

“Yeah, I’m fine,” the boy gave him a smile as he straightened his back, catching the attention of the others. “Uh, mind introducing your clone brothers or…?”

“I thought you said you knew them,” Anakin quirked an eyebrow.

“I do via name, not via appearance,” Elvis brushed his hair aside to glance over at the other clones.

“Of course, proper introductions is a must,” Obi-Wan cleared his throat and motioned to the clone beside him. “This is Commander Cody, Commander of the 212th battalion,”

“Ah, you’re CC-2224,” Elvis’s eyes lit up. “In the future, Uncle Rex doesn’t reminisce about the past unless he mentions his friend ‘Cody’ in every adventure,”

“How flattering,” Cody chuckled at the blonde clone captain, who rolled his eyes in response.

“This is Jesse, Kix, Echo and Fives,” Ahsoka continued, pointing to the four clones at her side. “They’re part of our battalion, the 501st battalion,”

“Oh, CT-5597 (Jesse), CT-6116 (Kix), CT-21-0408 (Echo), and CT-27-5555/ARC-5555 (Fives),” Elvis recalled from his aunt and uncle’s tales. “Nice to meet you all,”

“Kinda creepy that you know our birth numbers so well, kid,” Fives snickered.

“Does Rex from your future talk about us so frequently to the point that you memorized our birth numbers?” Echo asked with a grin.

The sight of Echo and Fives smiling and grinning at him made Elvis’s stomach drop, but he shoved the feeling off and forced a smile. He gave a nod and took another sip of his tea.

“Pretty much, but it was just my thirst for knowledge that led me to memorize your numbers,” he replied.

Rex and Cody both noticed his hesitation and exchanged worried glances. The blonde motioned the other to say something, which made the clone commander sigh and speak up.

“Hey, kid?”

“Hmm?” Elvis turned to him.

“Do you mind telling us what happens to us in your future?” Cody knew he was taking a risk, but to him, he knew that the risk would be worth it.

Elvis held his breath, cringing. “Well… from what I’ve heard… things didn’t turn out so well…”

“I would guess that it was MY fault?” Anakin piped up.

“Mostly, yes,” Elvis nodded with a smirk.

“From what you told us, Rex and I survived,” Ahsoka said. “How about Master Kenobi and the other Jedi Masters? And the other clones of the battalions? Did they all survive?”

“Master Kenobi and Master Yoda, for allI know,” Elvis answered. “Padawan Dume OBVIOUSLY survived. Those other Jedi who survived hid away and started their families to not get hunted down by the Empire that took over the Republic. As for the clones, most of them became trooper slaves to the Empire,” Elvis swallowed before continuing. “Echo… died in an explosion. Fives… was shot down by Fox after he figured out that Palpatine had something to do with the inhibitor chips in each clones’ head. Skywalker never believed him, and that’s how he was killed,”

Anakin and Ahsoka’s eyes widened in horror. Echo and Fives were frozen in their spots, as well as Jesse and Kix. Obi-Wan, Cody and Rex looked at the each other and the others with concern. Elvis looked away and sipped his tea in silence.

His future was terrible, he knew that for sure. He didn’t want to say any of the harsh and bloody part of the future (details made things worse for him and everyone else), but he knew he couldn’t get away from them. All he could do was stay silent for a while and wait for the group to digest the information.

Suddenly, the Force picked up on something, causing it to ring in his ears with strength. Elvis stiffened at the warning, his Lasat ears flickering as he picked up something coming towards them from afar. His grip on his cup tightened, and his eye twitched.

_10… 9… 8…_

“Elvis?” Obi-Wan’s concern turned to worry the moment he saw the boy stiffen up and freeze in the spot. “Elvis, what’s wrong?”

_7… 6… 5…_

The others snapped out of their state of shock and turned to the hybrid, who had taken a deep, shaky breath. He set the cup on the table, his hand still trembling before letting out the breath he had been holding.

_4…_

“Elvis?”

_3…_

“…get down.”

_2…_

“What?” Anakin tilted his head, neither of them able to hear the whisper.

… _1._

“GET DOWN!” Elvis forced the group to lower their heads as a red blade swung through the diner.

The customers and workers all screamed and ran away as the blade sliced the walls and ceiling, which began to crumble before collapsing. Elvis saw this and took out his lightsaber, using the bright blue blade to slice the debris into dust and crumbs. He panted as he stood up, coughing at the dust now surrounding them.

“Is everyone okay?” He asked, turning to the three Jedi and the clones. “You guys hurt?”

“Er, could’ve been worse,” Ahsoka coughed while Rex helped her up on her feet.

“What… *cough*… happened…?” Anakin wheezed as he spoke, with Obi-Wan helping him to get up from the rubble as the rest of the clones helped one another to get up.

“Take a wild guess.” Elvis hissed, turning to the now-wrecked door to find a cloaked stranger, a red lightsaber in one of his hands before the red blade that crashed in earlier flew back into his hands.

The group turned to the guy, and both Anakin and Obi-Wan immediately took out their lightsabers. Ahsoka did the same, holding out each of her green sabers while the clones took out their blasters. The stranger took a step forward, his eyes glowing gold through the cloak as he held out both red blades.

“Jedi and clones scum.” He growled.

“Darth Kameon.” Elvis held his blue saber at the enemy and took out his blaster with the other.

“Get out of the way, Elvis.” Kameon spat out at him. “I’ve warned you to stay out of my way. Better heed my word before my master finds out.”

“You’ve found another Sith Master?” Elvis raised an eyebrow, unamused. “Why am I not surprised…”

“Count Dooku wants you killed.” Kameon narrowed his eyes at him. “but I want to bomb the clone barracks to kill the clones and burn the temple to destroy all the Jedi.”

“You have to get through me, if you want to get to them,” Elvis stepped in between the group and the Sith. “Go on, Kameon, kill me.”

“Is that a challenge?” Kameon pointed both red blades at the other. “You know how much I succeed in challenges.”

“Give me your best shot,” Elvis grinned.

He fired a blaster shot at the Sith, who deflected the shot with one of his lightsabers before the two went into battle.

Soon, a bunch of clankers (ahem, battle droids, ahem) dashed inside to serve as Kameon’s back-up. Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka exchanged nods then they proceeded to battle them, with the clones not too far behind.

Meanwhile, Kameon and Elvis were in a heated battle. Blue blade against a pair of red blades, the duo were fighting hard and strong. Kameon battled with rage and fury while Elvis fought with grace and efficiency. Both hybrids spun and slashed, neither of them leaving a mark on either skins but both of them tearing each other’s robe/cloak.

“Give up, Elvis!” Kameon roared out as their blades clashed once again. “There is no hope for the Jedi! Join me!”

“Why should I?” Elvis growled. “You’ve got nothing to offer me,”

“I offer myself to you,” Kameon spoke.

“With the way you’re acting? I don’t want fakers.” Elvis hissed. “You say that you want me, but you’re not proving anything. For the past years, you said that you’re ‘trying’ to improve and that you’re ‘trying’ to change, but did you? Did you really change? I’ve worked day and night just to help you and keep your connection to Dark Side a secret from your parents and the rest of our family, and what did you do in return? You kriffing turned your back on me!”

Kameon was caught off-guard as the Padawan swiveled and attacked before sliding his feet towards his own, knocking him off-balance. The Sith apprentice fell back with a thud, snapping him into pure rage. His eyes flamed gold and red, and in an instant, he pinned the other to the wall, red saber stabbed on the side of the younger boy’s head.

Elvis gasped, his eyes widening in horror as the Force pressured down on his throat. His body trembled, and he let go of his lightsaber as he was Force-choked, the crimson red blade at the side of his head nearing his cheek.

“WhO’s ThE bAcKsTaBbEr HeRe?!” Kameon bellowed. “YoU’vE tEsTeD mY pAtiENcE fOr ThE LaSt TiMe, ELviS!”

The red saber was pried off his side and was soon hovering over the younger hybrid’s face. Elvis weakly stared, the fading echoes of his name being called by the others ringing in his ears, but he ignored them and bravely held his head up.

“G-Go ahead,” he managed to choke out, despite being almost out of breath. “K-Kill me. Isn’t that… what you want?”

Kameon tightened his grip, but something inside him made him stop in his actions and think. Was that really what he wanted? If it was then why didn’t he kill him nights ago, in his sleep?

_Heron…_

“NO!” Kameon scowled and Force-tossed the other to another wall.

Elvis was able to let out a scream as he was thrown before he was suddenly knocked out. Kameon snapped out of his tantrum, realization dawning upon him as he watched the younger boy fall on the debris, blood dripping down from his head.

“No…” Kameon’s breath hitched as he gasped, his eyes widening in tearing at the sight. What had he done?

He took a step back, a hand clasping onto his mouth while he trembled. Did… he do that?

“ELVIS!”

Kameon turned to see Obi-Wan and Ahsoka run to check on Elvis while Anakin stepped forward and gritted his teeth, summoning Elvis’s lightsaber to his hand and holding out both blue blades towards the Sith.

“Back off, you Sith.” he hissed.

“I…” Kameon shook his head, wiping the tears threatening down his cheeks before clutching his hood and turning away without a word.

He took out something from the pocket of his cloak pocket and dropped it, causing a puff of smoke. Anakin and the clones went forward to attack, but when the smoke ceased, the Sith apprentice was gone.

“Sith spit.” The Jedi Knight cursed. “He must’ve escaped!”

“Now is not the time, Anakin,” Obi-Wan spoke up, carrying the unconscious boy in his arms. “We need to get Elvis back to the temple for the healers to heal him,”

“You do that,” Anakin said. “Ahsoka and I’ll go and try to find that Sith. Rex, Jesse, and Fives, you’ll go with us. Echo, Kix, you two will head back to the barracks in case the Sith tries to bomb it and burn the temple,”

“Yes, Sir,” All 5 of the blue-tinted clones saluted their general.

“Cody, go with Echo and Kix to assure the safety of the other clones,” Obi-Wan added. “Report back to me once everything is secured,”

“Of course, Sir,” Cody nodded with a salute to his General.

“Come on, Snips,” Anakin called out to his Padawan, and Ahsoka followed her master out of the wrecked diner, with Rex, Jesse and Fives at their heels.

Obi-Wan sighed as he watched them leave before walking off to the opposite direction, with Elvis in his arms and Cody, Kix And Echo following not too far behind.

X

“DARN THAT SITH!” Trisha roared out, turning to glare at her older half-brother and grabbing him by the jacket. “I TOLD YOU THAT KAMEON WAS GOING TO KILL ELVIS! YOU DI’KUT!

“But he didn’t,” Nigel had enough of his half-siblings grabbing him by the shirt or jacket to threaten them. “Trisha, Kameon or Heron would never hurt Elvis. I know that now. This just proves that Heron is still in Kameon. Elvis nearly got to him, but the Dark Side gave a negative effect and pushed Kameon to his limits,”

“NIGEL OLEG-BRIDGER—“

“Trisha Bridger-Wren.” Nigel glowered at her with deadly eyes. “No. We promised mom to look after Elvis, not chase after Kameon. We promised mom that we leave Elvis to do his mission.”

“We also promised to keep Elvis safe from harm!” Trisha argued. “And look! He’s hurt!”

“And exposing ourselves will keep him safe?” Nigel raised an eyebrow. “Elvis cares for us, Trish. If Kameon finds out we’re here, he’ll use us against him. Will that keep him safe? Is he any safer when we’re around? I…” He paused, wincing at the memory. “I’ve hurt him several times because of my father. You… You’ve hurt him several times because you’ve always wanted to have a whole family, and you blame him and Zelda for taking away mom from your dad,”

“That’s the point, Gel!” Trisha was in tears now, the guilt pressuring down on her chest. “We’ve hurt him more times than anyone has ever hurt him before, and we’re supposed to be the older siblings! Now that we’re given a mission to keep him safe, I… I don’t know if I can take seeing him so hurt…”

“Putting ourselves in danger will hurt him more,” Nigel sighed. “He cares for us, Trisha, all of us. He just shrugs off the feelings of attachment and connection and puts on a calm, collected demeanor,”

“How do you know that?” Trisha sniffled her tears.

“Mom told me that he used to be the same,” Nigel looked away. “His parents, our grandparents, were taken away when he was 7, remember? He had to keep a calm, brave face on to keep going, no matter how much it was hurting him. I did that too, ignoring the pain and abuse my dad did on me and just… walked through life. Don’t lie, sis, but as our mother’s children, we all did that,”

“I grew up without mom being there for me because of dad.” Trisha hissed. “I didn’t blame mother because he and I were both victims. I could hardly blame father because he raised me with grandma Ursa. I bet Zelda hasn’t done what we’ve been doing before—“

“Elvis is a prodigy,” Nigel chuckled. “Zelda is a jealous enthusiast, putting her happy-go-lucky self as her mask to hide her jealousy. Why do you think she focused more on being a captain of the high honor guard and a perfect princess of Lira San than be a Jedi?”

“I guess you have a point,” Trisha let out a small smile.

“That’s why we need to trust Elvis,” Nigel concluded. “It will be good for him and us too,”

“Maybe you’re right,” Trisha slowly nodded.

X

“Master, they got away,”

“Are they chasing you?”

“Trying to, but with no effort,” Kameon snickered.

“Good…” Dooku smirked. “Now that you have distracted them, proceed to the next part of the plan… kidnapping Skywalker’s most-beloved Senator!”

“As you wish,” With that, Kameon shut off his comm.

He strode forward, the guilt of hurting Elvis still aching in his chest. He hopped over the roofs, one by one, until he stopped at one roof to catch his breath, taking hold of the air vent. He took a deep breath and let out a shaky sigh.

What was he doing? What had he done? Was all this even worth it?

He shook his head and snarled, grasping the top of his hood sharply.

“Yes, it’s worth it.” He told himself. “It’s all worth it. Do the plan, Kameon, and you can keep Dooku and/or Sidious from killing or even hurting Elvis…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Plot twist!
> 
> Gia: Ah, so that was Heron’s real plan… smart…
> 
> Me: XD


	6. Kidnapped!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 6 down, 4 to go!
> 
> Gia: Get to it then!
> 
> Me: XD
> 
> Gia: Just write.
> 
> Me: Okie
> 
> Gia: Hold on… I just realized… did you leave Dex’s Diner wrecked?
> 
> Me: Uh… uh-oh O.O Shit, I did.
> 
> Gia: Sith Spits…

“YOU WERE ATTACKED BY DARTH KAMEON?!” Mace bellowed in rage and panic after Obi-Wan reported that the Dex’s Diner was ambushed.

“And Padawan Elvis had been badly injured,” Obi-Wan cringed at the tone of his fellow Jedi Master. “The Sith had battle droids with him. They distracted us while Kameon battled Elvis,”

“Deadly, this Sith apprentice is,” Yoda frowned. “Alert, we must all be. Level up security in the temple and the clone barracks, we must,”

“I will alert the clones to keep their guard up, in case Darth Kameon decides to bomb the barracks,” Shaak-Ti stood up and quickly left the room.

“We will keep every youngling inside the temple until the Sith apprentice is found,” Depa offered before standing up and leaving with Plo Koon.

“We will warn the temple guards for any Sith intruder that may enter the temple to burn it down,” Fisto spoke then he and Mundi stood up to leave.

“Where is Padawan Elvis now?” Luminara asked as soon as the rest of them were gone to help, leaving Yoda, Mace and herself alone in the chambers with Obi-Wan.

“I left him in the capable hands of the Jedi Healers,” Obi-Wan replied. “He was tossed to a wall twice and Force-choked quite badly. He may need to stay there for a week or two…”

“Master Kenobi!” The doors swung open, and the four Jedi masters turned to see one of the healers, Jedi Master Healer Vokara Che, run to them. “Master Kenobi, the boy is missing!”

“What?!” Obi-Wan’s eyes widened. “How?! I just dropped him off an hour ago, and he was severely injured and out-cold!”

“Well, he’s gone now!” Vokara ran a hand down her lekku. “And I don’t know where he could be!”

“Check the vents, have you, Master Che?” Yoda questioned.

“He couldn’t have, Master Yoda, he would be too injured to climb,” Vokara shook her head.

“If he was well enough to wake up and get up then he would be well enough to climb a vent to escape.” Mace growled with a hiss. “Why do so many Jedi escape the medical wing…”

“Come, Master Che, Master Kenobi,” Luminara got up from her seat. “Let’s go and find him. We have to make sure he is alright,”

“Right,” Obi-Wan nodded then he dashed out of the doors of the Council Chambers, with the Mirialan and Twi’lek right at his heels.

X

“Any sign of him?” Anakin asked through his comm, a few hours after he, Ahsoka and the clones decided to split up to cover more ground.

“Negative, General,” Rex answered.

“No, Sir, none here,” Jesse replied.

“Nothing here, General Skywalker,” Fives reported.

“He’s not near the Senate building either, Master,” Ahsoka said with an exasperated sigh.

“If he’s not anywhere on the ground then he must be on the roofs!” Anakin hissed. “Ahsoka, Rex, check up top. Jesse, Fives, check the spaceport. I need to do something,”

“Need to check out Senator Amidala, Skyguy?~” the young Togruta teased.

“W H A T?” Anakin’s eyes widened. “N-No! I—“

“Sir, it’s alright,” Rex assured him. “Almost all of the 501st know of you and the senator’s relationship,”

“No, guys, really—“

“Come on, Skyguy,” Ahsoka giggled. “Admit it! Admit that you like Padme!”

“I do, I really do, but, guys—“

“Padme and Anakin, sitting in the tree. K-I-S-S-I-N—“

“AHSOKA!” Anakin suddenly snapped. “I DON’T LIKE PADME THAT WAY! IT’S OBI-WAN WHO I LOVE, OKAY?!”

The clones were astonished. Ahsoka was frozen in shock. Neither of them expected that from the Jedi Knight.

Anakin, on the other hand, clasped a hand on his face. He cursed in Huttese under his breath, hissing at his own stupidity.

“Look… I need to come clean to Padme about this…” he sighed. “I need to go. I’ll see you guys back at the temple as soon the search is done,” With that, he shut his comm off and fled.

X

“All the clones are alerted of the Sith apprentice, General Ti,” Cody reported with a salute to the Togruta general as Echo and Kix were standing behind him.

“Very good, Commander Cody,” Shaak gave a nod of approval. “Make sure to alert all of the clone commanders and captains in the barracks to be alert of their battalions to make sure all of their soldiers are still in commission,”

“Yes, General Ti,”

“Good,” Shaak sighed. “Commander, by your observation and experience from the earlier attack, may you tell me what you think of the new Sith Apprentice?”

“Well, General,” Cody cleared his throat, his expression darkening in his helmet. “the new enemy seemed quite powerful, and he claims to be the new apprentice of Count Dooku, but he doesn’t follow much of what the count says. He seems like a loose-cannon, following what he feels and blindly acts in his rage,”

“Almost like every Sith we had faced, but with a weakness that Padawan Elvis knows,” Shaak grumbled.

“The kid knows a weakness to that being, general?” Echo sounded surprised.

“Yes, he does, yet it seemed… forbidden to tell us or anyone that is not from his timeline,” Shaak shook her head.

“With all do respect, General Ti, I think that knowing the weakness of the Sith will serve as an advantage to us,” Cody remarked.

“I know,” Shaak let out another sigh. “but Elvis refuses to tell us, and we cannot force him to tell us, especially if he trusts us enough not to force him to tell us. We must let him warm up to us first and let him tell us himself,”

“But, General—“

“Hi, Master Ti,”

The group turned to see the young hybrid boy himself, walking casually towards them without a care. Scratches and bruises lined his tan-striped, almost-fair skin, and his eyes had bags under them, but he didn’t seem to mind or care what he looked like as he strode towards them, flicking his hair to move them away from his eyes.

“Padawan Elvis?” Shaak looked more than surprised to see the supposed-to-be-unconscious young boy up and walking, as if the attack never happened.

“Hello, Commander Cody,” Elvis ignored her shocked expression and turned to greet the clones at her side. “Good to see you too, Echo. Kix! Hi! I actually came here to see you,”

“What is it, kid?” Kix stepped forward.

“Can you give me a check-up?”

“Hadn’t the Jedi Healers checked your health?” Shaak asked with a hint of suspicion.

“I left the medical wing as soon as I gain consciousness,” Elvis shrugged. “I trust Kix more than the Jedi Healers or the medic droids,”

“You… do?” Kix stared at him with wide eyes.

“Yeah, I do,” Elvis gave him a soft smile. “I honestly trust the clones better than any Jedi in the temple. No offense to that, Master Ti, but the clones have a more… welcoming aura than the Jedi,” 

“Really?” Echo was amazed. “How come?”

“The clones act more normal than the Jedi,” Elvis chuckled. “The Jedi are supposed to be emotionless and shit like that. Clones might have been made in Kamino and trained to be soldiers, but at least they have their own emotions and personalities that are funner than their generals. Heck, Anakin and Obi-Wan are the only fun team of generals I’ve ever seen and heard of,”

“You’re definitely not like any Jedi we’ve ever met,” Cody remarked. “Some either stay with the Jedi Healers or no medic at all,”

“I take that as a compliment, Commander, thank you,” Elvis winked at him. “So… the check-up, Kix?”

“Right,” Kix nodded and led him to a corridor. “This way,”

“Great!” Elvis beamed as he followed the clone medic.

Shaak, Cody and Echo watched them leave. The Jedi Master Togruta carried an expression of curiosity and amazement.

“Such an odd youngling…” she commented. “I know many commanders and knights get attached to their clone soldiers, but trusting a clone medic instead of a Jedi Healer to heal their wounds is the most surprising one of all,”

“It’s really weird, General Ti,” Echo spoke up. “especially since he said that in the future, he only knows three clones, and Kix ain’t one of them,”

“Very strange indeed,” Cody agreed.

”Better to tell Kenobi where Padawan Elvis is,” Shaak took out her comm. “Master Kenobi,”

[“Master Ti?”] Obi-Wan’s voice echoed through the comm. [“What’s the matter?”]

“You aren’t, by any chance, looking for Padawan Elvis, are you?”

[“Why yes! Master Luminara and I are helping Master Che look for him after he escaped the medical wing,”]

“He headed to the clone barracks,” Shaak reported. “Apparently, he trusted Skywalker’s clone medic more than Master Che in checking his well-being for any more severe injuries,”

[“Understood, Master Ti,”] Obi-Wan let out a sigh. [“I’ll be there soon,”]

“Clone Medic Kix took him to the med-bay of the clone barracks,” Shaak added.

[“Understood, and thank you,”]

X

KNOCK! KNOCK!

“Mistress Padme, shall I…?”

“Oh, yes, please, Threepio,” Senator Padme Amidala gave a grateful nod to her protocol droid as she grasped the data-pads in her hands. “The Senate is quite busy these days…”

C3P0 bowed and made his way to the door. As soon as he made it to the door, he unlocked it, and it slid open to reveal a cloaked figure.

“Um, hello?”

BOOM! The protocol droid was suddenly Force-pushed to the wall with a huge thud.

Padme leapt to her feet, dropping the data-pads onto the table then she rushed to the living room. She gasped as the stranger entered her home.

“Who… Who are you?!” She took out her blaster and aimed it at the intruder. “What do you want?!”

“My name is Darth Kameon, dearest Senator,” the Sith apprentice took out one of his red blades. “and I am here to kidnap you for my master, Count Dooku,”

“You won’t have your hands on me, you Sith!” Padme hissed and began to fire.

Kameon deflected the blasts with ease and raised an eyebrow in question. “Is that all you got? Seriously? This is getting stupid,”

He used the Force to rip the blaster off her thanks then he caught her in a Force choke. Padme wheezed for air, coughing to retain her breath. Kameon watched her with boredom and waited until she lost consciousness. He let her fall on the couch and kept his lightsaber before hoisting the senator onto his shoulder.

“Next time Dooku gives me a mission, I should get request something with more action,” he grumbled as he made his way out of the window to escape.

X

“I will report this to Master Yoda and Master Windu,” Luminara sighed after all was explained, and after Master Che headed back to the medical wing.

“And I’ll go fetch Elvis from Kix,” Obi-Wan rubbed his forehead with a suppressed hiss. “We need to make sure this incident doesn’t happen again. I’ll need to have a word with him,”

“Bring him to the Council Chambers once he is patched up,” Luminara told him before taking her leave.

Obi-Wan allowed a groan to escape his lips then he headed off, taking a note of how they needed to seal off all the vents in the temple to keep anyone from escaping through the vents. The more he thought of it, though, the more Elvis’s habits reminded him of either Anakin or Ahsoka.

‘Well, he does have Ahsoka for an Aunt, so I guess that makes sense.’ he thought, shaking his head.

Soon, he was out of the temple and heading to the clone barracks. He found Shaak with Cody and Echo near the entrance, waiting patiently for him.

“General Kenobi, Sir,” the Clone Commander gave a salute, followed by the other clone’s salute.

“Master Kenobi,” Shaak nodded in acknowledgment then she turned to point to a certain direction. “He entrusted his care to the Clone Medic Kix,”

“Thank you, Master Ti,” Obi-Wan nodded and walked off. “Commander, follow me please,”

“Yes, General,” Cody gave a bow before walking off at his heels.

The pair headed through the corridors and into the halls. They found their way to the med-bay and entered to see Elvis on the medical bed, the sleeve of his robe shortened for Kix to examine the injuries.

“Are these stripes… natural?” the clone medic questioned, staring at the tan marks on the boy’s peach skin.

“Those are Lasat stripes, so yeah, it’s pretty natural,” Elvis reassured him with a laugh. “Don’t worry, Kix. You’re not the first medic to ask that. Many think that I’m a normal human, and that those are scars, even with how my face looks!”

Obi-Wan couldn’t understand what he meant until he finally had a good look at the hybrid. Truth be told, Elvis ALMOST looks human. His sapphire blue eyes were Lasat eyes, his nose was flat, like a Lasat’s, and his ears were pretty sharp and pointed. The shape of his feet were pretty abnormal too. It was pointed up at the end, curved up a little in his shoes.

“Hmm… I see,” Kix nodded in approval, typing down the info needed. “Does your head hurt badly?”

“Not since I’ve been thrown through a metal door in one of my mishaps/adventures,” Elvis grinned. (Read my story Return of the Ghost to find out more about this)

“You’ve been WHAT?!” Obi-Wan cried out, his jaw dropping at the news.

Both the clone and the boy turned at his cry. Kix gave a respectful salute to the general.

“General Kenobi,” he acknowledged.

“Hi, Obi-Wan,” Elvis waved at him with a cheeky smile. “Yeah, I got thrown through a metal door by my own biological grandfather— oh, Sith Spits!” He slapped a hand on his mouth and grunted. “I wasn’t supposed to say that. Kriff, the readers are going to FLIP…” (XD You guys really need to read my story Return of the Ghost to understand who it is)

“What do you mean by that?” Cody was more than confused.

“Nothing…” Elvis took a deep breath, brushing the topic off and taking his hand off his mouth. “Anyway… I’m fine. I don’t need intense medical attention, but I did want Kix to check anything out of the ordinary,”

“And you trust him more than the Jedi Healers in the temple?” Obi-Wan quickly recovered from his earlier shock and quirked an eyebrow at both the medic and the hybrid. “No offense on you, Kix,”

“None taken, Sir,” Kix said.

“I’d trust my life with the clones, unlike Kameon, who despises clones after what they did to Master Billaba and ever other Jedi in our Future,” Elvis humored. “I’m like my Mom; too trusting for my own good,”

“…” Obi-narrowed his eyes at the boy. “I think you hit your head too hard, Elvis…”

“Even if I hadn’t, you won’t be able to tell the difference~,” Elvis laughed crazily and uncontrollably.

“I’ll… check for any brain damage, just in case, Sir,” Kix winced before turning to get some equipment.

“That’s a good idea,” Obi-Wan agreed.

“Tsk, whatever,” Elvis rolled his eyes. “As long as I don’t return to the medical wing of the Jedi Temple…”

X

“Padme?” Anakin took a deep breath as he knocked on the door of the senator’s apartment. “You home? I need to talk to you,”

No response came. The Jedi Knight’s eyebrows furrowed in concern.

“Padme?” He knocked again. “Threepio? Hello?” Another knock. “Is anyone there?”

No one answered. Not even the protocol droid. This set off red flags in Anakin’s mind.

He gritted his teeth and forced the door open then he ran in with a gasp. The place was trashed, with Padme’s blaster in the middle of the living room while Threepio was tossed to the wall, deactivated and half broken.

“What in Sith Hells?!” He ran straight to the protocol droid and reactivated it. “Threepio, what happened?!”

“Master Anakin! Thank goodness that you’re here!” Threepio got to his feet and began to explain. “Mistress Padme had been doing work in the dining room when there was a knock at the door. I opened it to see a cloaked stranger, who blasted me to the wall!” He then looked around and panicked. “Oh dear! It seems that he kidnapped the senator as well!”

“Cloaked stranger?” Anakin’s eyes widened. “Did he have golden eyes and a lightsaber?”

“I didn’t see the lightsaber, but his eyes were glowing yellow,” Threepio recalled.

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Anakin winced before taking out his comm. “Master?”

[“Anakin? What’s wrong?”] Obi-Wan’s voice mimicked a worried tone that reflected the Knight’s fearful one. [“Did you find Kameon?”]

“Yes… and no,” Anakin hissed. “No, I didn’t technically find Kameon, but I found out who he was after,”

[“And who was he after?”]

“Padme,” Anakin gulped. “He kidnapped Padme,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Elvis lost his mind XD lol
> 
> Gia: That’s my cousin, alright XD
> 
> Me: See ya next chapter, guys!


	7. Jedi Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Damn, I’m so focused on my next gen boys that I TOTALLY forgot the OTHER ship! DX
> 
> Gia: You mean ‘Obikin’?
> 
> Me: Yep
> 
> Gia: Who’s bottom?
> 
> Me: :D You know who it is~
> 
> Gia: … right…

The Jedi Masters gathered around the Council Chambers, muttering and arguing with one another. Anakin, Ahsoka and Elvis stood in the middle of the room and watched them bicker, with the young Togruta looking away from her master while the Knight was trembling and distracting himself with the view of Coruscant from the glass window.

Elvis, who had a bandage around his head because of a certain hole that could lead to external bleeding again, didn’t focus on the masters. He focused on the Jedi Knight and frowned at how nervous he was then he turned to the younger version of his aunt and had to suppress a growl.

‘I hate this.’ he thought. ‘Argh, now I know what mom means by “unnecessary tension and drama” and that I should stay away from it. Ugh…’

“Everyone, SILENCE!” Mace bellowed, causing the argument to stop and causing everyone to stare at him in shock.

The room quieted down into immediate silence and discomfort echoing through the room. Elvis was not phased and had his arms folded as he stared at his great-great-grandmaster with a blank expression. The dark-skinned Jedi ignored his gaze and turned to Yoda with a nod.

“Argue about this, we must not,” the Grandmaster Jedi spoke, standing up. “Useless, it is, to argue. Rescue Senator Amidala first, we must,”

“The senator’s kidnapping is all over the news already,” Obi-Wan informed, taking out his data-pad to show what the media had posted. “It’s still not set that the kidnapper truly is Darth Kameon or any other Sith, even with Threepio as a witness. We would need to investigate,”

“We must also be on guard,” Luminara told them. “As Lord Sidious, Chancellor Palpatine will be taking an advantage to the situation at-hand, most likely demanding more emergency powers to ‘protect’ the members of the Senate,”

“Agree with you, I do, Master Unduli,” Yoda nodded. “Master Windu, accompany Master Kenobi, Knight Skywalker and Padawan Tano on the investigation, you will. Master Unduli, Master Fisto And Master Ti, join me to face the Chancellor, you will. Be on guard, you all must. Dismissed, this meeting is,”

“Master Yoda,” Elvis stepped forward. “I accompany the investigation team,”

It wasn’t a question, and it wasn’t a suggestion or an offering. It was an insist, and the Jedi Masters knew that. Yoda did not try to argue and simply gave a nod of response.

“Alright, Padawan Elvis,” He said. “Join them, you will, but stay close to them, you must,”

“M’kay…” Elvis shrugged, crossing his fingers behind his back. (Definitely NOT going to stay with them XD)

X

Anakin shifted uncomfortably beside his Padawan, who hadn’t talked to him ever since his confession. They stood in front of the clone barracks with Mace, Elvis and Obi-Wan, waiting for Rex, Cody and a number of clone troopers from both the 501st and the 212th battalions.

Elvis watched the Knight and his Padawan with irritation. His eyes fell on Obi-Wan, who seemed worried for the silence that fell upon the duo. He planned to speak up about it when he felt Mace’s eyes on him, observing him and analyzing him.

‘Sith spit.’ He let out a sharp hiss and immediately elbowed the dark-skinned master by the stomach.

“Ack!” Mace jerked back in pain. “Why you little—“

“Can you shut up and mind your own business for FIVE minutes?” Elvis glared at him. “Just FIVE minutes, Master Windu? Is that too hard? You’ve been eyeing me for the WHOLE kriffing time, ever since you met me.”

“Better safe than sorry,” Mace crossed his arms.

“Ugh…” Elvis shook his head and turned to Obi-Wan. “Master Kenobi, talk to them,”

“I would like to, but I’m sure that whatever the problem is, Anakin would not like to discuss it publicly,” Obi-Wan sighed, his eyes moving to Mace as he spoke.

“I can help with that,” Elvis yanked the dark-skinned Jedi Master’s arm and pulled him forward. “Come on, Master Windu, let’s go and get those slow-poke clones,”

Mace was utterly confused, and majorly suspicious, but he didn’t take back his arm and allowed his great-great-grand-Padawan drag him into the barracks, leaving the trio alone at the entrance.

Anakin saw this opportunity, eternally grateful and eternally promising to owe Elvis for the favor, and let out a sigh of relief. Once they were alone, he turned to face his Padawan.

“Ahsoka—“

“When were you going to tell me?”

Anakin froze. He never intended to share any information about his… crush and his… sexual preference. He had only realized it a week after he was knighted.

“I… I was never going to…”

“WHY?!” Ahsoka looked up at her master with tears in her eyes. “Don’t you trust me, Master?!”

“I do! I do! It’s just that—“

“Then why didn’t you tell me?!”

“Ahsoka—“

“WHY?!”

Obi-Wan watched in awe and in curiosity as his former Padawan struggled to explain. He had to admit that even HE wanted to know what was going on and question why the Knight couldn’t tell him either.

“Ahsoka, please, PLEASE, listen to me, for once,” Anakin sounded desperate as he gripped the young Togruta’s arms. “No one knows of this but Elvis, and I didn’t have to tell him for him to know. He already knew. I know how, and I don’t want to know how, but the point is that you know exactly why I can’t say anything,”

“Wh-What… o-oh…” Ahsoka thought for a while before realization dawned upon her. “…right. The non-attachment rule…”

“I’m already in big trouble when the council found out about my marriage with Padme,” Anakin grimaced. “I’ll be in bigger trouble if they found out who I REALLY love…”

Ahsoka sighed, but before she could say anything, she noticed her grandmaster watching them. She grinned cheekily, an idea coming to mind.

“We don’t have to tell the Jedi Council, Master,” she told him. “but I think you should tell HIM how you feel?”

‘HIM?’ Obi-Wan was paying closer attention now, his curiosity (and partially his hopes) intensifying.

Anakin was too distressed to sense his former Master behind them. He fiddled with his fingers nervously, shaking his head.

“No, No, NO!” He hissed. “If he finds out, not only will he report me to the council, but he would also hate me for a WHOLE lifetime!”

“He won’t, Skyguy,” Ahsoka snickered then she turned the Jedi Knight around to face the Jedi Master and ran off inside the barracks. “especially since he’s right behind you!”

“Ahsoka!” Anakin roared out, glaring at his Padawan while his face burnt with rage and embarrassment. He was SO going to beat her up later at lightsaber training.

Obi-Wan only blinked in surprise at the young Togruta’s last words. He looked over at the taller man and raised an eyebrow.

“Anakin?” He spoke. “Is that true?”

Anakin didn’t answer. He had his head down in shame, the redness of his face spreading to his ears while his messy, dirty blonde bangs covered his eyes.

Obi-Wan frowned at the lack of response from his former Padawan. He took a step forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, earning a flinch from the younger man.

“Ani?”

Another flinch. The older man looked even more concerned at the reaction, but it seemed to just prove his theory right.

“It’s true, isn’t it?”

“…” A hesitant breath before the other finally gave an answer. “…yes,”

Obi-Wan smiled, relieved that his former Padawan had given an answer until he realized what he just confessed. His smile fell, and his cheeks reddened while his sky blue eyes were wide as a full moon.

“Really…? Since when?”

“…after a week after I was knighted,” Anakin gulped. “I didn’t know how much you were to me until… until I realized what I felt for you,”

“Is that why you married Padme?” Obi-Wan looked unimpressed. “Anakin…”

“I didn’t MEAN to trick her,” Anakin crossed his arms, still not looking at his former Master. “I just… she fell in love with me, and I was still confused about who I was before… plus… I didn’t know if you’d feel the same way…”

“Oh, Ani…” Obi-Wan sighed before wrapping his arms around the other. “You can’t just assume the worst. You could always come and tell me what’s the matter. I’ve told you that since I started training you, remember?”

“Yeah, but… I knew you were going to tell the council,” Anakin couldn’t dare to meet the other’s eyes.

“I won’t,” Obi-Wan assured him then he pecked the younger man’s cheek. “I promise,”

Anakin was surprised by the gesture. He stared at bearded man for a moment, waiting for an explanation, but Obi-Wan didn’t give him any.

He didn’t need to. He immediately reached out to press a kiss on the other man’s lips.

Anakin couldn’t believe what was happening, but he didn’t pull away. He melted right in, savoring the moment as much as he could. He brought his arms up and wrapped them around the older man’s neck to press harder.

Both pair of eyes were closed as they held themselves in each other’s company, each other’s comfort, each other’s warmth. They slowly opened their mouths and let their tongues danced with one another, tasting each other as much as they could.

And they never wanted to let go.

X

“Aw! They’re SO cute!” Trisha squealed as she and her older half-brother watched the Jedi duo make out from a nearby roof.

“Took them long enough,” Nigel chuckled.

“Yeah, but it’s worth it!” Trisha giggled, snapping a picture of the two.

“Totally worth it,” Nigel nodded. “Send the pic to Aunt Gia and Mom. They’re going to FREAK out in amazement,”

“Definitely,” Trisha grinned in agreement.

X

“Will somebody interrupt them or…?” Rex questioned as he and his fellow clone brothers watched their generals.

“I vote not,” Ahsoka snickered while she stood beside them with Mace and Elvis beside her.

“We need to proceed to the investigation,” Mace sternly spoke.

“Give them ten minutes,” Elvis said, holding up his watch to check the time. “Anakin already did his end of the punishment, minus the divorce part, but we can squeeze that in later. For now, let them enjoy their moment,”

“I never even realized General Kenobi likes General Skywalker that way,” Cody commented.

“Me neither,” Rex agreed. “It was hard to tell,”

“I had some theories,” Ahsoka told them with a chortle. “and I hear Skyguy whisper in his sleep that he loved Master Kenobi, but I thought it was only as brothers,”

“You listen to him while he sleeps, Commander?” Fives and Echo exchanged glances.

“That’s creepy,” Kix winced.

“They sleep in a shared quarters, guys,” Elvis rolled his eyes. “I sure could be worse to my bunkmate,”

“You watch your bunkmate sleep?” Jesse guessed.

“And watch him wake up and get dressed after using the Refresher,” Elvis wasn’t fazed at the horrified expressions of Ahsoka, Mace and the clones. “What? We’re both guys, so it’s fine. Besides, I was 3 when I started doing that. In fact, I’d say that HE is the weird one because he senses me watch, but he just lets me watch,”

“Jedi in the future are weird,” Tup shuddered.

“We’re still Padawans, even up till now,” Elvis corrected with a sigh, his mind disappearing into the clouds. ‘Heron…’

“Okay, they pulled away,” Ahsoka alerted, pointing to the two men, who were now laughing and looking at each other’s eyes. “I think we should get going now,”

“Good idea,” Elvis snapped out of his thoughts and nodded then he turned to his great-great-grandmaster and gave him a glare. “Not a word to the council about this until Anakin and Padme’s divorce,”

“That could be arranged,” Mace nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N This feels short…
> 
> Gia: It IS!
> 
> Me: Hmm… nah, it’s good enough XD
> 
> Gia: You need more Elvis and Mace interaction
> 
> Me: Good idea :) I’ll get right to it!


	8. Pain And Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I’m planning to make another story—
> 
> Gia: FINISH THE OTHER KRIFFING STORIES FIRST!
> 
> Me: Okay, Okay! Sheesh! I’ll get to it
> 
> Gia: G O O D
> 
> Me: Also… Special Appearance: our fav blueberry!
> 
> Gia: Yay! We all love our Jedi blueberry!

“…and when Master Anakin reactivated me, Mistress Padme was already gone!” Threepio reported.

“And you say that the stranger had golden eyes?” Mace questioned as he and Obi-Wan interrogated the protocol droid while the others searched the apartment for any clues.

“Yes, and I was shocked that he managed to push me and deactivate me without even touching me,” Threepio answered.

“Definitely the use of the Force…” Obi-Wan muttered.

“I can feel darkness here,” Ahsoka shuddered.

“Familiar darkness,” Anakin confirmed with a nod then he turned to the hybrid beside him, who had his eyes closed and an arm stretched out. “How about you, Elvis?”

“I… He was here,” Elvis opened his eyes and bit his bottom lip. “Kameon was here. I can still feel the essence of his dark Force Signature,”

“So Darth Kameon DID kidnap the senator,” Obi-Wan concluded. “But where could he have taken her? And why?”

“He most likely took her to Dooku,” Anakin growled.

“But why?” Ahsoka asked. “Why does Dooku need her?”

“To trick Skywalker into falling,” Elvis replied.

“And how do you know that?” Mace raised an eyebrow at the boy.

“Does Dooku know of our marriage?” Anakin added.

“No,” Elvis chuckled. “but Kameon does,”

“How?” Ahsoka’s eyebrows furrowed.

“In my time, not everyone knows Anakin’s real fate,” Elvis explained. “When Kameon was still Heron, he and I were obsessed with learning about the past. He was only 9 and I was only 7 when we hacked into the Imperial systems and found out everything that happened in the Republic and everything that Skywalker hid from the Jedi Order. We also had Uncle Rex and Aunt Ahsoka tell us about Anakin’s mishaps,”

“Thank the Force Kameon doesn’t know who I REALLY love then,” Anakin sighed in relief.

“Oh, he does,” Elvis grinned at the horrified expression that suddenly came to the Jedi Knight’s face. “He just doesn’t take that as an advantage. Many reasons why, neither of them I’m really sure,”

“At least we know why Dooku would tell Kameon to kidnap Senator Amidala,” Obi-Wan frowned. “but we still don’t know where they could have taken her,”

“Maybe Dooku’s lair? Wherever it may be…” Anakin shrugged.

‘I can always use the Force bond between me and Heron.’ Elvis thought to himself. ‘Well, IF it’s still open. I… I haven’t opened it in a while… but… it may not even be there anymore…’

He looked over to see the clones clearing the mess and the Jedi talking among themselves. He took the opportunity to sneak out of the window and climb onto the rooftop. He took a deep breath and stepped forward, closing his eyes and raising his hand up.

[‘Heron… Heron…’] he traveled through the Force, grasping at the fading essence of the now-Sith Apprentice. [‘Heron… I know you’re out there…’]

[‘GET OUT OF MY HEAD!’] was the response that came from the other end of the bond.

Elvis opened his eyes and felt Kameon’s Force essence behind him. He didn’t turn back to look. He didn’t want to see the Sith. He wanted to see Heron, not Kameon.

(A/N This scene is like Rey and Kylo Ren when they can see one other through the Force)

[‘We are in each other’s heads, Kameon.’]

[‘YOU opened our bond.’] Kameon snarled, and Elvis could feel his piercing gaze at his back, but he didn’t bother and huffed.

[‘Who told you to leave it open?’]

[‘…’] Kameon hissed. [‘What do you want, anyway? Finally decided to join me?’]

[‘Not even close.’] Elvis crossed his arms. [‘I know what you did, Kameon. Let her go.’]

[‘HA! I’m no fool.’] Kameon cackled. [‘My Master and I will NEVER let the senator go! You can use any and every ship in all of Coruscant, but you’ll never catch up to the Mystica, so you’ll NEVER get her ba— FUCKING SHIT!’]

Elvis snickered. [‘You are “no fool”, huh?’]

[‘You still won’t be able to catch up to the Mystica, no matter what!’] Kameon roared out.

[‘We will see about that.’] Elvis broke off their connection and felt himself open his eyes into reality.

“Elvis?”

He nearly jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to find Ahsoka standing behind him, her expression of worry worsening when she felt the imbalance of the Force in his Force Signature.

“Oh, hey, Ahsoka,” he cleared his throat and brushed her hand off. “Is the investigation done?”

“Not really,” the young Togruta shook her head. “Master Windu was about to ask you for an opinion, but you suddenly disappeared. Skyguy told me to check the roof while they searched everywhere else,”

“Sorry,” Elvis sighed. “I just… I needed to get out of that crowded apartment and open up to the Force out here,”

“And… did you get anything?” Ahsoka asked.

“I did,” Elvis nodded with a smile. “I know where Kameon took the senator. Come on,” He began to walk past her. “it’s better if everyone knew where she is,”

X

“She’s where now?” Anakin raised an eyebrow after the boy told them the location.

“The Mystica, my cousin’s ship,” Elvis answered. “It’s one of the fastest, largest, and most efficient ship that my cousin made. Kameon stole it when he left to serve Vader. I don’t know how he managed to get it in this timeline, but what I do know is that him and Count Dooku are using the ship now as a hideout,”

“Do you have an idea to where the Mystica could be, Elvis?” Obi-Wan wondered.

“In space, as far as I’m concerned, but I don’t exactly know where,” Elvis then took out his comm. “The only way to know is to get mom’s ship; the Luna,”

“How would that help?” Ahsoka tilted her head.

“There are three ships that my mom, my aunt and my cousin made; the Luna, the Terra, and the Mystica,” Elvis further explained. “Together, these ships can make the ultimate Star Destroyer; the Galaxia, which was the most powerful, the fastest and the biggest ship in the Rebellion. Apart, these ships are already efficient and dangerous, but each ship has a tracker to track down each other, in case an enemy has it,”

“But the other ships are in your timeline, if I’m not mistaken?” Mace questioned.

“Yes, but no one said we can’t bring one of them here,” Elvis grinned and activated his comm. “Trish? You there?”

[“Oh, NOW you need help,”] Trisha teased.

“Just a little,” Elvis rolled his eyes. “I need to ask Mom a favor,”

[“You need to ask Mom for the Luna, don’t ya?”]

“Yep, pretty much,” Elvis gave a nod, not that his half-sister can see it.

[“We’ll see what we can do,”] The comm was cut off, and the boy sighed, placing his comm back in his belt, inside his robe.

“How long till our ride gets here?” Anakin asked.

“Depends…” Elvis winced. “Mom doesn’t always have the best timing…”

“Where should we wait?” Ahsoka asked.

“I say the roof,” Obi-Wan recommended. “We will be easily spotted by a ship up there,”

“Could work,” Anakin smiled and turned to the the clone captain. “Everything cleaned up, Rex?”

“Yes, sir,” Rex gave a nod of approval.

“Then let’s move to the roof,” Skywalker told them.

“How soon can your mother’s ship arrive?” Mace questioned.

“Sooner than I hope,” Elvis snickered, but before they could do anything, his comm suddenly blinked up a call, and he picked it up to answer. “Hello?”

[“Mom said yes, but now he’s asking where to meet him,”] Trisha’s voice echoed through the comm.

“On the roof of Senator Amidala’s apartment,” Elvis answered. “Just tell him to follow my Force Signature,”

[“Meet ya there then,”] Nigel’s voice soon replaced their half-sister’s. [“Mom sounded pretty worried about you, Elvis. Maybe…”]

“I get it, Nigel.” Elvis snapped. He really can’t talk to him without getting internally mad. “I’ll tell him I’m fine. Specter 10 out,”

“What was that about?” Ahsoka crossed her arms as the hybrid hung up on his comm.

“What was what about?” Elvis blinked at the group in confusion after realizing that they were all staring at him with shock and surprise, even the clones.

“Aren’t those your siblings?” Anakin quirked an eyebrow.

“Not full-blood, but yeah, sorta,” Elvis shrugged.

“Then explain why you suddenly snapped at your brother—“

“He’s NOT my brother.” Elvis snarled, his eyes flashing gold. “I have told you ONCE, and I’ll tell you again; Nigel will NEVER be my brother. He was an endgame of an assault that his father had done to our mother when our mother was only 15 years old. He had committed hybrid slavery, violation, and incest in the past couple of years of his existence. A teenager like that will NEVER EVER be my brother. That is FINAL.”

The whole room was silent. All the clones had their eyes wide for a moment before they turned away. Obi-Wan and Mace exchanged worried glances while Anakin and Ahsoka were too shaken up to say anything.

Elvis focused his breathing, releasing his anger and frustration into the Force. He turned away from them and let out a sigh.

“Let’s just get up to the roof.” He spoke sharply. “The sooner this is over, the better,”

X

A pull to the Dark Side on the familiar Force Signature he was tracking made Ezra Bridger-Orrelios panic as he flew the Luna through the passage of hyper-time (hyperspace and time-travel portal combined).

“Oh, kriff, Elvis!” Ezra hissed and turned up the speed. “I’ll be there, baby. I’m coming,”

He knew why Elvis’s signature was darkening. He knew that sending Nigel with Trisha to keep their youngest sibling safe was a risk, but he loved all of his children to bits, and he wanted them to love each other too.

Elvis could never see Nigel as a brother after everything Nahzros forced him to do, but Nigel was very different from his father. Very, VERY different. Ezra could see that. Nahzros was proud and could make anyone his enemy in a blink of an eye, but Nigel had hesitation and was traumatized with abuse.

Ezra blamed himself for what had happened. He knew that it wasn’t entirely his fault, but if he hadn’t left Nigel with Nahzros—

‘No, Ezra. Breathe.’ he told himself, taking a deep breath. ‘Now is not the time for regrets.’

[“Incoming timeline: 20 BBY.”] The computer spoke.

“Perfect,” Ezra sighed in relief and lowered the ignition of the engines.

Soon, he escaped hyper-time, being met with the dark void of space. He traveled through it, finding Coruscant immediately before descending to the said planet. He looked around and held onto the Force Signature his youngest son.

The darkness partly faded, a good sign, but it was still there as he neared their location.

He just hoped his youngest knew what danger he was getting into.

X

“Mom’s on his way,” Trisha announced proudly as soon as the group were on the roof with her and Nigel.

“Great timing…” Elvis grumbled, sneaking a glare to his so-called brother.

Nigel winced at his gaze, and turned away with a hurt look, but he already knew what had happened, so he didn’t argue or question anything.

Trisha’s smile faltered at this. She turned to the others, realizing what had happened in an instant. She knew that look in her little brother’s eyes all too well.

“…right,” she sighed and folded her arms with a hiss. “Out of ALL the things to discuss, THAT is definitely not the greatest. Ugh…”

“Woah, is that the ship?” Anakin gasped as he looked up at the vessel coming towards them.

Everyone stared up to see the ship approach them. All of them except Nigel, Trisha and Elvis gasped in sync.

“That is ONE, BIG ship…” Ahsoka was speechless.

“That’s Mom’s ship, alright…” Elvis chuckled.

“And THERE’S Mom,” Trisha pointed to the ship, where the group saw the shadow of a figure appear. “Ezra Bridger-Orrelios,”

The creature stared down at them for a moment before jumping down. He made it to the roof to reveal a young man wearing a robe and a hood over himself. Elvis took a breath in then he stepped forward, his own robe swaying with the wind.

“H-Hi, Mom,”

The man removed his hood, revealing his long midnight blue hair that had been tied and braided with magenta ponytails. He had no beard, no mustache or facial hair of some-sort, making him look almost like a girl. His sapphire blue eyes shimmered with concern as he stared at his youngest.

“Elvis…”

The hybrid could only step forward when Ezra lunged over and wrapped his arms around him tightly. The boy was too speechless to complain, so he returned the embrace, tear rolling down his cheeks as he took in his male mother’s warmth and comfort.

He had no idea how much he had missed it.

“M-Mom…”

“Shh, now,” Ezra soothed, stroking his long hair. “It’s okay. It’s alright. I’m here,”

“M-Mom… I…” Elvis was starting to break down. A few minutes in the arms of his mother made him break. “Heron is still out there… I’m trying, but I… I… I don’t know if I can get him back…”

“You can, baby, I know you can,” Ezra smiled down at him. “You just need to take a deep breath, accept help and let go of the past. That’s what I did,”

“But… Dad was never a Sith,” Elvis sighed in exasperation.

“Yes, I know,” Ezra chuckled. “but did you really think we started out with him liking me? He HATED me, wanted to knock me out and end me, to throw me out of the ship, had stuffed me in a closet to get rid of me, and even left me in the hands of your Uncle Alex when he was an Imperial. The last one hurt me the most,”

Elvis blinked up at the other with horror and shock. His FATHER did all that? Did his mother just admit that he has the worst sense of attraction? A rival that assaulted him, a Mando that took advantage of him, and now his own husband that used to hate him? And Elvis thought HE had the worse love life.

“I wanted to kill him for what he did, especially since he hit me when he and the others tried to ‘rescue’ me from the Star Destroyer,” Ezra went on. “But I knew better. I took a deep breath and gave him a chance to change. I needed to accept the help he provided me whenever I was in trouble as proof that he was trying to change then… I moved on. Let go of what he did to me and love him for who was now,”

“How will that help get Heron back?” Elvis asked softly.

“You know how,” Ezra glanced at Trisha and Nigel then back at him. “It’s not just Heron that needs to change, you know,”

Elvis spared his half-brother a small glance before looking back up at his mother. “I’m not sure, Mom…”

“Just think about it,” Ezra pulled away and took out a bo-rifle from his belt, handing it over. “Here,”

“My… bo-rifle?” Elvis thought it was lost and destroyed after his last battle with Kameon at their timeline. “How—“

“Gia’s just full of surprises,” Ezra groaned at the memory then he turned to his other two children. “Trish, Gel, I want you two to stay here,”

“WHAT?!” Trisha’s jaw dropped.

Nigel doubled over in laughter. “Ha! Told you Elvis and the others were going on their own! You owe me 10 credits!”

Elvis raised an eyebrow at this, wiping his tears as their half-sister handed over the credits. They were betting on this? We’re they that bored?

“You two need to make sure Sidious doesn’t do anything to the Republic, the Senate and/or the Jedi while Dooku and Kameon are off somewhere,” Ezra told them.

“Will do, Mom,” Trisha let out a sigh.

“Good,” Ezra gave a smile then he turned to his youngest, handing him a helmet. “Elvis, you’re the pilot. Well, unless you want Skywalker to do it, but this ship might be… too complicated for him to fly,”

“Hey!” Anakin snapped at the smug expression on the blunette’s face. “I can fly ANYTHING!”

“Safely?” Ezra challenged with a raised eyebrow. “With caution, maybe? I don’t want my ship wrecked,”

“I’ll fly the ship,” Elvis chuckled. “It’ll be safer for everyone,”

“Good idea,” Obi-Wan agreed. “No offense, Ani,”

“Coming from you, it’s not really offensive anymore, but still,” Anakin pouted, causing Ahsoka to laugh.

“Um, Sir, with all do respect, I think we must get going,” Cody stated.

“I agree with Commander Cody, Generals,” Rex nodded. “We still have no clue where the Mystica might be with the senator,”

“You’ll find it sooner than you think,” Ezra winked at them then he took out a ring and tossed it in the air, creating a golden vortex. “Gotta Go. Bye!” With that, he jumped up to portal and went through before it disappeared.

“Great. Stuck in guard duty,” Trisha scowled as she placed her helmet on and turned on her jet pack. “Let’s go, Nigel,”

“Right behind ya, sis,” Nigel pulled on his hood and followed the girl off the roof, leaving the group to their mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N *cries* I hate emotional chapters…
> 
> Gia: Why the hell did you write it then?!
> 
> Me: T^T It’s part of the story…
> 
> Gia: Could be worse, though…


	9. Battle To The Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big battle has come. Kameon is faced with a choice. Elvis is faced with death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Almost done, almost done!
> 
> Gia: Warning: Gore and drama. Also lack of character from some of the characters.
> 
> Me: HEY!
> 
> Gia: What? It’s true. Kinda the first time you wrote something like this…
> 
> Me: Whatever…
> 
> Gia: Special appearance: Qui-Gon! Yay!
> 
> Me: Yay! ^^ You think that he’d be proud of Obikin right now?
> 
> Gia: Hopefully, with how much effort Elvis is building in…
> 
> Me: True XD

“Let me go!” Padme yelled as she struggled in the chains.

Kameon huffed at her cry and turned to his master, Count Dooku, who stepped forward with a number of battle droids at his sides.

“I don’t think so, dear senator,” Dooku wickedly grinned. “I will lead Skywalker here, and with me threatening him by attempting to kill you, I will finally be rid of the Jedi. The Separists will win, and the Republic will fall, just as my apprentice foretells me,”

‘I barely told him anything, and he assumed everything!’ Kameon wanted to knock the air out of his so-called master but chose against it. ‘Why didn’t I just kill him and take his job as Sidious’s apprentice? It would have been easier…’

“The Jedi will never fall!” Padme shrieked. “And the Republic will stand with the Senate for many years!”

“Keep dreaming, lady,” Kameon scoffed.

“Keep an eye on her, Kameon,” Dooku commanded, turning away. “I will report the progress of the plan to my Master. Make sure she DOES NOT escape,”

“Yes, Master,” Kameon grumbled, crossing his arms as he watched Dooku take his leave.

He then turned to mockingly grin at the senator, who glared up at him with a growl. He chortled in response.

“You look pathetic, you know,”

“You, Count Dooku and his Master will never win, and the Jedi and the Republic will defeat the Separists.” she snarled.

“Whatever you say, senator,” Kameon rolled his eyes before feeling the Force tug on him. He groaned. “Ugh, great, what now? Hey, clankers! Watch the prisoner! I need to check on something,”

“Roger-Roger,” the battle droids immediately went to her side to ensure her security.

Kameon gave Padme one last glance before turning away to leave. He headed out of the bridge, through the hallway and into an underground bunker. He entered the bunker and sat down in a meditative pose, closing his eyes.

[‘Elvis…’] he spoke as he opened up their broken bond.

It had only been a few hours since he communicated with the other hybrid. He didn’t want to do it again, but he could feel the younger boy coming. And he was coming fast.

[‘Goddamn it, Elvis, answer me!’] he wanted to scream so badly when the other didn’t respond, but he knew that he might be heard by Dooku, so he had to hold himself steady and keep his temper down. ‘Bullcrap that ass! He’s going to ruin all of my plans, and now he’s blocked me! Argh!’

He opened his eyes and stood up, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth with a growl. He grabbed a glass jar from the other side of the bunker and focused his rage at it, shattering it in an instant.

“Damn it!” He hissed as some of the glass shards flew towards him, cutting his left arm and armbands.

He grabbed the nearby bandages and wrapped them around the cuts. He took a deep breath and let out a shaky grunt before he shook his head. He grabbed his hood and pulled it down, his golden eyes glowing in fury as he stared into the mirror on the wall.

“Kameon, breathe,” he told himself. “Why are you so worried about that Jedi? Is it because he’s so naive? He’s too believing in the Jedi Order? Ugh, that boy will be the end of me! Why am I still trying to protect him?”

[Because you love him, Padawan Heron.]

“Huh?” Kameon looked around, trying to find source of the voice. “Who-Who are you? Where are you?”

[Right here, young Padawan.] The Sith turned to see the essence of a tall, bearded man with a Jedi robe calm eyes gazing over at him.

“Who… are you?” Kameon’s eyebrows furrowed.

[I am Master Qui-Gon Jinn.] the man answered, stepping closer.

“Kenobi’s Master and the Jedi that freed Skywalker from slavery, starting the legacy of the Skywalker family,” Kameon growled and gave him a warning glare as he stepped back. “What do you want from me?”

[I am here to help guide you, Padawan Heron.] Qui-Gon replied with a warm smile.

“I don’t need guidance!” Kameon snapped. “And I’m NOT Heron! Heron was that weak freak that did anything to impress his father and his crush!”

[And you are not trying to impress young Elvis?] Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow.

“Of course not!” Kameon roared out.

[So what ARE you doing?]

“I—“ What WAS he doing? His other master Vader has instructed him to kill the Jedi Order in the past to spread the destruction. Why was he trying to protect Elvis in the process? Sure, he was powerful, just like his mother, but—

[Confused about your feelings, are you, young one?]

“DON’T START TALKING LIKE YODA, ASSHOLE!” Kameon bellowed at the Force Ghost. “IT WOULD BE BETTER IF YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU BANTHA SHIT!”

[For the moment, I will.] Qui-Gon nodded with a frown. [But at the right time, you will need guidance, and I will come to help. Farewell.]

With that, he disappeared, leaving Kameon in the darkness…

X

“Are we almost there?” Ahsoka asked for, what Elvis counted as, the twelfth time.

Elvis was at the pilot’s seat, the Togruta behind him and making his ears twitch in irritation. He set the Luna on autopilot to follow the tracker of the Mystica and swiveled his seat to face the group, his arms folded with a growl.

“Ahsoka, one more word from you, and I will throw you into the suicide bunker below and lock you in there for the whole mission.” He threatened. “Captain Rex, Commander Cody, make sure she doesn’t speak for the rest of the mission, or you two will be joining her in the suicide bunker.”

“Uh, I’m going to regret asking this, but why is it called the ‘suicide bunker’?” Anakin hesitantly asked.

“It’s in the name, Skywalker.” Elvis glared daggers at the Jedi Knight. “Or maybe we’ll change the name to the ‘homicide bunker’? What do YOU think?”

“Take it easy, Elvis,” Obi-Wan gently told the boy, chuckling at the horrified expression on Anakin’s face.

“We can’t really control our Commander,” Rex stated.

“Who can, really?” Mace crossed his arms. “Both her and Skywalker are unstoppable,”

“Hey!” Anakin frowned.

“Control her, both of you.” Elvis scowled at the clone captain and the clone commander. “Or do you two want me to tell the whole 501st and 212th battalions about your secret relationship with one another?”

“WHAT?!” Fives, Hardcase and Echo’s jaws dropped.

Jesse, Tup and Dogma were too speechless to react while Boil, Kix and Waxer nearly fainted at the news. Rex and Cody reddened, their eyes widening in shock.

Anakin let out a horrified gasp, stumbling back. Obi-Wan caught him before he could fall, but even he was caught off-guard by the announcement. Mace was internally bewildered but kept his expression blank as Ahsoka was so surprised that her mouth clamped shut.

Elvis sighed in relief at the silence that had now occupied the ship. He swiveled his chair around and was about to grip on the steering when he felt something ripple through the Force.

[‘Elvis…’]

‘Kriff.’ Elvis shook his head, ignoring the call.

[‘Goddamn it, Elvis, answer me!’]

Elvis shook the call off again, this time shooting his mental shields up at it’s highest to block HIM off. He suppressed a growl and grabbed the steering.

‘Whatever he’s planning to do, I CANNOT focus on it now.’ he thought to himself.

[“Mystica: Found.”] the computer suddenly spoke up. [“Prepare to exit hyperspace.”]

“Buckle up, everyone,” Elvis announced to the group behind him. “Unlike any other ship, exiting hyperspace in the Luna is a little… bumpy,”

As if on cue, a turbulence came. The Jedi and the clones struggled to keep their balance. Once it was gone, they strapped themselves to the nearest seat and waited until the blueness of hyperspace disappeared and turned into the vast darkness of space.

Elvis looked around, his ears flickering at the sound of whispers behind him. He let out a groan, but he didn’t let them distract him. He checked the tracker and found the location of the other ship. He pulled on the steering, prompting the Luna to stop.

“We’re here,”

X

Kameon jolted out of his thoughts the moment he felt the turbulence. He heard another ship connect to the Mystica and hissed.

‘Elvis…’ He cursed under his breath. ‘That little… argh!’

He ran out and exited the bunker. He ran through the halls and corridors to the bridge to find Dooku, looking very cross while his arms were folded on his chest as he glared at the sight of him.

“Where have you been, Kameon?!” He scowled. “I told you to watch the prisoner!”

“I felt a disturbance in the Force,” Kameon answered, even if he knew that whatever he said wouldn’t lessen the trouble he was already in. “Then I heard another ship attach to ours,”

“The Jedi.” Dooku gritted his teeth in fury.

“They must be here for the senator,” Kameon said, sending a deadly glance down at Padme.

Padme looked relieved. The Sith apprentice grinned at this. She had no idea what was going to happen.

“Take the battle droids and make sure they stay in their ship,” Dooku ordered his apprentice, but the Twi’lek hybrid shook his head.

“I don’t think that’s the smartest idea, Master,” Kameon argued. “They’ll fight through our defenses. Let’s set up a trap here to capture them and threaten the Senate and the Jedi to surrender if they want them alive,”

“Are you telling me what to do, apprentice?” Dooku narrowed his eyes at him.

“Yes, and I’m sure Lord Sidious would agree with me,” Kameon scoffed, knowing he was right. In the Future, Palpatine had advised him Vader to set a trap to capturehis father to threaten and make the Rebellion surrender. It didn’t necessarily work because of Elvis getting in the way, but it should’ve worked well enough.

“Fine!” Dooku bellowed. “But if this fails, you will PERSONALLY report this to my master!”

“I could work with that,” Kameon wasn’t intimidated. Dooku wasn’t the scariest of the Sith, and he knew that.

‘But he could still be a danger to Elvis.’

The thought nagged in his mind, but he ignored it. He couldn’t pay attention to it now. Not now, not ever.

He had a trap to prepare.

X

“So what’s the plan?” Anakin asked, turning to his former master and the other Jedi Master.

“We cannot just ambush,” Mace sternly stated. “They will be ready for us, I’m sure,”

“Elvis, which part of the Mystica is the safest for us to move through?” Obi-Wan questioned, turning to the boy.

“The vents, but most of you are too heavily built for it,” Elvis answered, removing his robe to reveal his lightsaber and a blaster clipped to his belt. “Ahsoka and I can crawl through them as back-up, but the rest of you will have to move through Hallway A, Corridor 3. It has more rooms to hide in case you run into Fighter Droids,”

“What are Fighter Droids?” Ahsoka looked worried.

“Fighter Droids are powerful, fast-acting droids,” Elvis explained as he picked up his bo-rifle and strapped it on his back (like his father does). “They’re lethal and deadly, but they have a weak spot on the abdomen part of their body. If you’re able to slash that with a lightsaber or shoot it with a gun before you get hit by it’s quick punches and kicks then they won’t be a problem,”

“Generals, what’s the plan?” Rex questioned as he stepped forward.

“Sneak in to get Padme and get out,” Anakin concluded.

“Ani, that’s a miracle, not a plan,” Obi-Wan pointed out.

“And it would be a trap if we would be able to do it with ease,” Mace spoke up.

“I’ve got a plan,” Elvis dropped his robe on the ground and turned around to face them. “The clones will all head to the bridge. Captain Rex, Commander Cody, lead them through Hallway B, Corridor 1; more spacious, less places to hide. The rest of us will head to Hallway A, Corridor 3 and wait until Dooku and/or Kameon show up to catch them by surprise. Anakin, go with them, so Dooku will THINK that his plan is going well,”

“Then the rest of us will shock him to let his plans crumble,” Obi-Wan started to catch on to the plan.

“And if that doesn’t work, Ahsoka and I will be at the vents to serve as back-up,” Elvis smiled. “We would contact the Jedi Temple for any other back-up before coming to help, of course,”

“Sounds like a plan,” Anakin grinned.

“Hopefully, it’s not a Skywalker Plan,” Mace shook his head. “Those never go as planned,”

“Hey!” Anakin let out a humph.

“Master Windu DOES have a point, Skyguy,” Ahsoka teased.

“Not the time for arguments,” Elvis told them off as he took out a hair tie and tied his long hair into a ponytail. “We need to go NOW,”

“You heard the Commander,” Obi-Wan nodded. “Let’s move out,”

“Yes, General, Sir,” The Clones all saluted and headed to exit.

Elvis blinked in surprise as they left, with Rex and Cody in the lead. “Wait a minute, ‘Commander’?”

“Every Jedi Knight and Jedi Master is aGeneral in this war,” Mace cleared out. “And every Padawan is a Commander,”

“Okay…” Elvis winced before glaring up at the Jedi. “but don’t call me Commander. Never EVER call me Commander. I don’t want to be called that. Makes me sound old,”

“Whatever you say,” Anakin chuckled.

X

A disturbance in the Force caused Nigel to freeze. It was strange to have it so open after years of closing it off. Opening it again gave him a coma that lasted nearly a week.

He was only getting used to the Force helping him out. His male mother was powerful in it, thus making him a little powerful himself. Even so, he’s sometimes forgot that it existed since it always seems so quiet.

But now, it wasn’t. It was ringing in his mind like his ears were clogged with water. It pounded on his head like a rock had fallen on it and was circling around his brain, telling him something was going to happen and whispering one name that caused his stomach to drop.

“Elvis,”

“What of him?” Trisha turned to her older half-brother, an eyebrow raised in her helmet.

“The Force… it… something bad’s going to happen…” Nigel gulped. “…to Elvis,”

“Are… Are you sure?” Trisha swallowed a fearful breath, the Force finally making it’s way to get and making her hair stand at it’s end. “He… Mom trusted him to do it alone. I… I’m sure Elvis can handle whatever’s going to happen,”

“But what if he can’t?” Nigel clenched his now-sweating fists. “Trisha, Elvis is tough but not indestructible. I don’t think Kameon will do anything to kill him, but… Dooku might. Plus… the Force never lies. If it says that something’s wrong… then it’s true,”

That didn’t settle well for the Mando, who stiffened at the thought of Dooku hurting their little brother. Her helmet hid her expression, but she knew Nigel could feel her fear and worry through their bond.

“We… alright,” Trisha finally gave in with a nod. “but we need to be subtle and hide ourselves on the Luna to not interfere with whatever plan Elvis had made,”

“Anything to protect our little brother,” Nigel took out a ring from his pocket then he twirled it to activate a swirling purple vortex, and they entered it before it disappeared.

X

“Quietly, men,” Anakin whispered to the clones as he, Cody and Rex led them down Hallway B, Corridor 1. “We want to pretend to surprise them through an ambush to the bridge, so we also have to fake out stealth,”

“Uh, where is the bridge, General?” Echo asked.

“Um…” Anakin hesitated to answer after remembering that he didn’t know the ship at all. “Probably at the end of the hallway,”

“Wait, ‘probably’?” Dogma frowned in his helmet.

“Sir, PLEASE tell me you know the way to the bridge,” Jesse held his breath, as if he knew the answer already.

“Uh… I do?” Anakin gave a nervous chuckle.

Rex and Cody has their helmets on, but they were able to exchange worried glances. Neither Echo nor Fives were convinced while Waxer and Boil gulped worriedly. Kix shook his head with a hiss, and Tup and Hardcase visibly shuddered.

“Oh come on!” Anakin frowned at the clones’ reaction. “Cut me some slack!”

[“How can they when you never brought R2, and you never asked for the map of the Mystica?”] Elvis’s voice rang through the comm.

[“Now is not the time to argue, both of you,”] Mace scolded.

[“Mace is right,”] Obi-Wan agreed. [“Elvis, stay quiet up there on the vents. And Ani, what happened to faking stealth?”]

“It left when I was judged for not learning the map of the Mystica,” Anakin scoffed.

[“You whine too much, Skyguy,”] Ahsoka snickered.

[“And FYI, Master Windu, these vents are soundproof, so I can talk as loud as I can, and only Ahsoka will hear me,”] Elvis huffed at his great-great-grandmaster.

[“Everyone, let’s just focus on the mission,”] Obi-Wan reminded.

“Right,” Anakin nodded in agreement before switching off his comm and turning to the clones. “Keep going, men. The bridge is at the end of the hall. Let’s go,”

X

Something felt wrong in the plan, and Kameon knew it. He could feel the Jedi getting on board with the clone troopers, but there was something… off with their signatures. He wanted to tell, but Dooku was already in a bad mood as it is, so he decided to just ignore it. For now.

He hid in the darkness, as did Dooku, the Fighter Droids and most of the battle droids while the other battle droids were around Padme, guarding her to make sure she didn’t escape.

Soon, one of the doors to the bridge slid open to reveal Anakin leading the clones.

Seeing the Jedi Knight enter with his lightsaber blazing was no surprise since THAT was Dooku’s Plan. Seeing them go through the door that came from Hallway B, Corridor 1, however, made Kameon furrow his eyebrows in concern.

He knew Elvis would lead an operation like this. He knew that the younger hybrid was smarter than he looks. If Skywalker and the clones took the fastest yet the most-prone-to-danger path to the bridge then there was DEFINITELY a bigger plan in front of them.

“Padme!” The sound of the Jedi Knight’s voice snapped the Sith Apprentice out of his thoughts.

He looked down to see the clone troopers gunning down the droids while Anakin ran to free the senator from the chains.

“Ani!” Kameon wanted to gag with the tone of her voice. Did she not know?

“You okay?” Anakin sounded worried, but not like how he would if he—

Kameon gritted his teeth. ‘Elvis… you… ugh, I don’t know whether to be pissed off at you for ruining my plans or impressed by how you got Kenobi and Skywalker together in one afternoon.’

SLASH!

The chains were soon broken, and Padme was free. She lunged herself into the Jedi’s arms.

Anakin winced. He glanced over at the clones for help, but they turned away to ignore him. He let out a sigh and pulled away from her.

“A-Ani?” Padme looked confused and hurt.

‘Boundaries. Impressive.’ Kameon couldn’t help but grin. ‘Okay, Elvy, I’ll give you credit for this.’

Before anything could happen, however, Dooku commanded the Fighter Droids to block all of the doors and surround the group. The clones held out their blasters, and Anakin held up his lightsaber, tossing his blaster to the senator before stepping forward.

“Skywalker.” Dooku hissed then he came out with his red lightsaber, the battle droids by his sides.

“Count Dooku.” Anakin snarled.

‘Ugh, here me go.’ Kameon shook his head before appearing by his master’s side. ‘Might as well get this over with.’

X

All was according to plan, and Elvis knew that.

He sensed Dooku and Kameon’s presence appear to Anakin, and he knew that they had to wait a while until things got really, REALLY ugly.

“Aim for the abdomen!” Elvis reminded the moment he heard gun fire. “Be out of the Fighter Droids’ visual! Get behind it and shoot!”

[“Will do!”] Rex’s reply was gruff but solemn enough.

[“We could use some help, you know!”] Anakin pointed out, the sound of his lightsaber deflecting a shot from, what the hybrid could tell, one of the battle droids’ blasters.

“Not yet…” Elvis muttered. “Master Kenobi, focus on your bond with Anakin. Once you sense Dooku cornering him, that’s when you attack,”

[“Ah, the shocking surprise,”] Obi-Wan seemed amused by the plan as he agreed. [“Understood,”]

Elvis smiled then he switched his comm off and turned to the Togruta. Ahsoka was behind him, tapping her fingers on the vent floor out of boredom. This made the hybrid snicker.

“How you holding up there?”

“Bored and irritated,” Ahsoka fidgeted uncomfortably. “Ugh, these vents are so small! I can hardly move!”

“And to think at least five teenagers can fit here whenever Mom uses this on a PADU mission,” Elvis chortled.

“It’s not my fault that I’m not used to sitting still,” Ahsoka huffed.

“Just… shut up and don’t move until we get the signal,” Elvis rolled his eyes.

[“ARGH!”] The sound of Anakin falling after his cry echoed through the comm.

The signal. Elvis cursed when he realized that it was a little early than he first anticipated, but he had a back-up to the plan anyway, so he just let it go as smoothly as he could.

“Master Kenobi—“

[“Yes, Elvis, I know,”] Obi-Wan’s voice screamed with worry as the sound of two lightsabers activating came through. [“I FELT his distress. Be ready with Ahsoka,”]

[“And be CAREFUL.”] Mace added.

“Will do,” Elvis nodded, trying not to be touched by the amount of care his great-great-grandmaster actually had hidden deep in his words before switching his comm off.

“Do you think they’ll be okay?” Ahsoka asked in a mere whisper, but it was loud enough for Elvis’s Lasat ears to pick up.

“Dooku’s not the problem,” Elvis grimaced. “Kameon isn’t either. It’s Sidious who I’d watch out for,”

“Why?” Ahsoka glanced at him worriedly. “We never told Palpatine Padme’s kidnapping,”

“Dooku did.” Elvis hissed. “And Sidious is going to use it against the Jedi, so we need a plan to expose Palpatine as the Sith he really is,”

“How?”

“I… not now,” Elvis shook his head. “We can wait… until I get a chance to talk to Skywalker again…”

X

The moment Obi-Wan and Mace arrived, Kameon knew that Elvis had outsmarted him yet again.

He was facing his great-grandmaster, red blade against purple. Of course, he knew the Jedi Master knew who he was, but if the dark-skinned Jedi didn’t care, neither should he.

As he battled, he glanced over at Dooku, who was battling both Anakin and Obi-Wan while Padme and the clone troopers were battling the battle droids and were trying to take down the Fighter Droids.

‘Elvis might have outsmarted me, but our forces still outmatch them!’ Kameon grinned wickedly as he pulled back and aimed for a hit, only to be met by the purple blade once more.

[You judge him to quickly.] Qui-Gon’s voice suddenly bombarded his mind, nearly making him stumble at the distraction. [You know him too well to outmatch his skill and wits.]

‘Can you shut up and get out of my mind already?’ Kameon snarled, launching another attack to ignore the voice in his head.

[He is here, and you know it.]

‘But WHERE? And why are you helping me?’ Kameon growled.

[I am here to guide you right, young one. You and Elvis, but it will still be up to you and him to listen.]

‘I WILL NEVER LISTEN!’ Kameon was getting frustrated at Qui-Gon, and he was taking it all on Mace, his attacks stronger, quicker and more attached with fury.

[Then you will be as blind as any Sith of your superior.] With that, the voice left, and Kameon was left with the chill of his presence.

The Sith Apprentice shook his head and continued to focus on the fight. He gave a Force-push, and Mace was down. As the Jedi Master struggled to get up, Kameon immediately grabbed his lightsaber by the boot and slid it to the end of the room before pointing the end of his red saber to his great-grandmaster’s face.

“You are weak.” He spat out.

“One who seeks the Dark Side for strength is the weaker Jedi.” Mace retorted back.

“I AM NO JEDI!” Kameon roared out, gritting his teeth. “THE JEDI WILL PERISH, AND SO WILL THE REPUBLIC!”

Before he could swing his blade to end the Jedi’s life, however, there was a sudden blaster shot. Kameon turned to the source of the noise, and his eyes widened in horror to see one of the Fighter Droids fall over, a hole pierced through his abdomen.

“WHAT?!” Dooku was bewildered before sending a death glare to his apprentice. “YOU SAID THAT THE FIGHTER DROIDS WERE INDESTRUCTIBLE!”

“I NEVER SAID THAT!” Kameon yelled back, his lekku-shaped hair swishing in irritation.

“It wouldn’t be true anyway,”

That voice. Oh, how much Kameon had MISSED and HATED that voice.

They all turned around to find Elvis standing by the door, his blaster on his hand and Ahsoka standing beside him with both lightsabers at hand.

Kameon wanted to kill the other hybrid, but the younger boy’s outfit made his jaw drop and his cheeks burn to his ears as Elvis’s hair tie fell off and allowed his hair to flow.

No matter how annoying Elvis was in foiling his plans, he had to admit that he was still as hot and as beautiful as he usually is, and Kameon was furious at himself for still liking him.

[‘Loving’ him, you mean?]

‘SHUT UP.’ Kameon snapped at the return of Qui-Gon’s voice.

The Fighter Droids all turned to the new enemy and began to attack, but Elvis was quicker. He grabbed his lightsaber and ignited it then he slashed it against the abdomen of the first droid with such power that it slashed through four more droids.

‘…’ Kameon was dumbstruck. He knew Elvis was strong, but he never knew he was THAT strong.

“Ahsoka, help the clones with the battle droids!” The younger hybrid yelled at the Togruta. “I’ll take care of the Fighter Droids!”

“Got it!” Ahsoka responded with a nod.

Elvis smiled and leapt towards the other Fighter Droids. He shot one and slashed 5 until every Fighter Droid was on the ground, a hole in each abdomen. A wide victorious grin was on his face, and his chest was pumped up with pride.

Kameon’s eye twitched in irritation (and hidden attraction). He Force-grabbed Mace and threw him across the room then he took out his second lightsaber and activated it’s red blade.

X

The second Elvis heard Windu yelp as he was tossed, he knew what was coming.

Thankfully, he had enough time to stuff his blaster on his belt and hold out his blue lightsaber when two red blades suddenly crashed down at attack. He looked up at his opponent and snickered.

“Kameon,”

“Elvis.” Kameon gritted his teeth.

“Looks like I pissed someone off,” Elvis smugly spoke.

“You think you’re so clever, don’t you?” Kameon pushed him off and growled as the other boy managed to keep his balance. “Well, I’m smarter than you think.”

“I have many witnesses to argue with that fact,” Elvis rolled his eyes and held his lightsaber with both hands, preparing for an attack. “especially at the fact that is not a ‘fact’, but a winded bluff,”

“You little…” Kameon lunged forward, but the other was expecting that.

Elvis deflected both blades then, with a quick motion, he kicked one out of his hands and grabbed it, deactivating it before setting it in his belt. He smirked at the scowl on the older hybrid’s face.

“Too slow, Kameon?”

“Argh!” Kameon was now seeing red as he began to launch countless, senseless attacks.

Elvis knew he was going blind with rage, and that’s exactly what he needed to outmatch him. He didn’t attack or defend, but instead, he was dodging swiftly and gracefully, his hands and lightsaber behind him as he moved.

“STAY STILL, DAMMIT!” Kameon roared out.

“Catch me first,” Elvis winked as he slid out of his way and went behind him. “IF you can, that is,”

“Stay still, and I WILL!” Kameon huffed in exasperation.

“Now where’s the fun in that?” Elvis teased, sliding sideways and sweeping the Sith off his feet.

“Argh!” Kameon was planning to get up, but the younger hybrid was faster, kicking him by the shoulder blades and forcing him down. “Goddamn it, Elvis! Get OFF ME!”

“Hmm…” Elvis pretended to give it a thought before grinning. “Nope,”

“At least tie your hair back!” Kameon snarled, blowing strands of the boy’s long hair from his face. “It’s in the way!”

“If it’s annoying to you then it’s fine by me,” Elvis chuckled then he stood up straight and threw his lightsaber, destroying the clankers that tried to attack him before catching the saber hilt back into his hand. “And this is more fun now that I have a ‘higher ground’, don’t you think?”

“ELVIS!” Kameon soon found his strength and pushed the teen off him.

Elvis flung over to the wall, but he landed on it perfectly, flipping over to re-land himself on the ground. He twirled his lightsaber and narrowed his eyes at the Sith, who was starting to tremble in rage.

“Surrender!” He roared our. “Or die!”

“As if you could kill me,” Elvis huffed but before either could make a move, the younger felt the Force deafen his ears in warning, so he slid out of the way just in time to see another red blade come in contact with the ground.

“Kameon, to Skywalker!” Dooku growled at his apprentice. “I will take care of this menace of a Jedi.”

Kameon looked like he was about to protest but was cut off when Anakin’s lightsaber came and nearly slashed him in half. He moved out of the way and used his red saber to defend himself from the Jedi.

Elvis focused on the older hybrid’s movements, even as Dooku came forward to attack. He effortlessly blocked the attacks, his eyes partially turning to the older teen as Obi-Wan came to assist Anakin.

This battle was not going as great as he had wanted.

Elvis hissed at that. Kameon wasn’t going to snap back to light unless Dooku did something. How was he going to do this and accomplish his mission? And save Heron from the darkness Vader had nurtured inside of him?

Another blade caught back his attention, and he turned to find Dooku gritting his teeth in rage. It made Elvis smirk at how irritated the older Sith was getting because of him.

Well, he DID choose to battle him instead of Anakin. Does that mean that Palpatine deemed him more dangerous than Skywalker? How flattering, really.

“You are nothing but a child.” Dooku spat out the words that the younger hybrid had heard many times from older opponents and was so sick off. “A child fighting in a war of adults. The Jedi are fools to overlook your power, but the Dark Side will not. I have heard tales about you, young Elvis, from Kameon and his tales,”

“Should I be touched to be the center of conversations, or should I be worried about what he talks about?” Elvis snickered, stepping back to let Dooku attack, only to have him force-pushed down to the ground.

“He believes that you may fall if given time.” Dooku’s grip on his lightsaber tightened. “I beg to differ.”

“Eh, I don’t mind, really,” Elvis shrugged, blocking the Smith’s upcoming attack with a flick of his wrist. “It makes me think that even if all that the Sith care about is getting rid of the Jedi, either by assassination or falling to the Dark Side, you have already lost hope on the falling part,”

“Hope is for the Jedi,” Dooku hissed, getting more irritated with each attack and defense.

“Weird, because I’m a Jedi, and I’m sometimes out of hope,” Elvis cackled. “And when it comes to the men, it’s easy to lose hope of them not being malice,”

Dooku snarled and pounced another attack, one that the hybrid gracefully avoided. “Whatever your plan may be, it will not work, and the Jedi will fall. We know of Skywalker’s forbidden marriage,”

“So do the whole 501st Battalion and all of the Masters of the Jedi Council,” Elvis gave another shrug. “It’s already sorted out, so you don’t have to keep yourself occupied with that,”

“You…? Impossible!” Dooku roared out another attack, his golden eyes full of anger and hatred. “How DARE you ruin me and my master’s plans?!”

“Your master thinks he’s so clever, but I can be even more so,” Elvis sniggered, twirling and swerving around to avoid getting hit. “I know every tactic he does and every move he will do. I know his plans for Skywalker, and I am determined to stop them, whatever it takes,”

“You’re already a fool to tell me such a thing,” Dooku mocked, preparing for another attack.

“That’s where you’re wrong, Dooku,” Elvis grinned and used the Force to trip the Sith up before pinning him down, lightsaber near his head. “YOU are the fool to think that I’d let you go so easily. Look around, Dooku. You’re army has fallen, and you’ve failed your master,”

“You DARE—!” Dooku glared up at him with a snarl, but the hybrid paid him no attention as he was stepped on, causing to him growl under his breath.

Elvis shook his head then he stood up and turned back to the battle field. He walked on as the battle droids and the clones battled, followed by Mace and Ahsoka slicing down the clankers and Padme shooting every droid in sight. He watched as Kameon faced off Anakin and Obi-Wan, and when the Jedi Master was knocked down, the Jedi Knight fought harder and angrier than before.

The battlefield was getting fiercer than before.

Elvis let out a sigh, but as he stepped forward to help his comrades, the Force rang in his head to warn him of the upcoming danger. He paused in his tracks and turned too late.

Pain shot all through his chest and abdomen. His eyes widened in horror, his gaze lowering to the red blade stabbed through his body. He felt his hearing deafen at the sound of his own blood rushing to his ears and mouth, which he could feel trickling with the red liquid.

“ELVIS!” the screams of Skywalker and Kenobi cut through the deafening silence.

Elvis let out a blood-curdling scream as the burning pain left momentarily then a hand grabbed his arm to pull and intensify the pain when the blade met his side, causing him to let out another scream that could shatter the windows. The stab was deepened, and the next scream seemed to choke in his throat with the blood he was spitting out. His blood-shot eyes soon met Dooku’s sickening gold ones, orbs full of victory as he smirked.

“You are weak, Jedi.” were his last words to him before he twisted the lightsaber hilt, causing the hybrid’s body to stiffen still.

X

To say that Kameon was shocked was an understatement. To stay that he was horrified is close to the truth.

Because honestly? He was traumatized by what he saw.

His heart tightened in his chest, and his stomach twisted in horror as everything went slow and deafening.

He watched his so-called master remove the blade, causing Elvis’s body to fall to the ground, a pool of blood appearing around him almost instantly. He watched Anakin roar out in rage before pouncing to attack Dooku.

The whole battlefield turned blurry to Kameon’s vision, his body moving in automatic. When his vision cleared up, he found himself in front of Elvis’s body, bloody and battered up. His knees felt weak, his mind spinning with many, many things.

Guilt and regret were two of them.

Failure was another.

His breath felt like it had been knocked out of him, his hands trembling as his eyes widened. His knees were shaking and were threatening to fall as he swallowed, his throat going dry.

How did this happen? How could he let this happen? He had WARNED Elvis to stay away, to let him do his job. He had told Elvis off to protect him, protect Elvis from Vader, protect Elvis from Sidious, protect Elvis from Dooku.

To protect Elvis from… him.

But now, it’s too late. Elvis was… gone. He was KILLED, and Kameon couldn’t do anything to help.

[I had warned you.] Qui-Gon’s voice echoed in his mind, and this time, he didn’t bother to remove it. [You had been so blinded by your mission as a Sith to destroy the Jedi that you had failed the real reason why you chose the mission in the first place; to protect the one you love.]

The truth was burning and hurtful in many ways possible. It was so painful that Kameon wanted to stab himself with his own lightsaber.

He soon fell to his knees, his saber hilt falling beside him. His tears came pouring down his wide, traumatized eyes, rolling down his cheeks without his consent

His eyes started to lose the golden glint it used to have.

All it left were aqua green eyes, full of guilt, self-hatred, fear, and never-ending sadness. The battlefield around him was a blur, so much that he didn’t care if someone would shoot him down right there and then.

There was no point of living if his beloved wasn’t alive any longer.

Shakily, he moved forward to take Elvis into his arms. His body was cold, dead, pale and unmoving. The blood that had spilled from his mouth, chest and side had partly dried, but it still stained his clothes and arms. He pulled it close to his chest and felt his tears fall stronger as his grip trembled.

Finally, he broke down.

X

Obi-Wan had seen many things in his life of being a Jedi, many things in the war that broke his heart. Many things that he knew other didn’t deserve.

But this? This was one of the worst ones.

Elvis was only fifteen years of age, a child with many experiences. A child born in a war a little too early. A child who knew too much for his age. A child who had gone through too much for his age.

And now, he was gone. Dead and beaten because of the Sith.

When Kameon had stepped forward towards Elvis, Obi-Wan was tempted to Force-push him out of the way, but he was still down, and his side was injured, so he couldn’t really do anything but watch as the Sith Apprentice approached the boy’s corpse.

He forced himself up and took out his lightsaber, but just as he was about to ignite it, he was taken back when Kameon fell to his knees.

The action confused him, but at the same time, it didn’t really shock him. He knew that even inside Kameon’s wicked state, Caleb’s future child Heron still stood inside, locked up and forced inside Kameon’s mind to ignore.

But Elvis believed in him. Believed that Heron was still inside Kameon. That there was still light inside of him.

And it seemed that he was right. Even in his death, Elvis managed to prove himself right. Even if it was for the last time.

The Force pulled on his mind, and Obi-Wan listened to what it had to whisper in his mind. It guided him to Kameon’s mind, whose mental shields lowered for the Jedi Master to probe.

He felt fear, guilt and sadness mix with the hybrid’s Force Signature. The guilt was overpowering the rest, looming his mind with remaining darkness. The darkness that was slowly beginning to decrease into balanced light.

Obi-Wan blinked in amazement. Even in death, Elvis managed to accomplish his mission.

Bring Heron back to light.

And said boy was now sobbing, his cries louder than earlier as he held the corpse to his chest tightly.

Obi-Wan was torn between moving towards the boy to comfort him and moving to help Anakin take vengeance for what Dooku had done. He was about to debate on the decision when he felt Anakin’s body slam towards him, knocking him out into darkness.

X

“Faster, Trish!” Nigel yelled for his younger half-sister to catch up as they raced through the Mystica. “I can’t feet Elvis’s Force Signature anymore!”

“What?!” Trisha was shocked as she struggled to keep up. “Why did you tell me?! We should have been there to stop his death!”

“He may just be unconscious, but that’s not the point!” Nigel came to a stop at the door, his eyes widening. “Wait a minute,”

“What? What’s wrong?!” Trisha demanded, stopping beside her older half-brother.

“I can only feel the darkness of Dooku’s Force Signature,”

Trisha’s eyes went as wide as saucers. “Wait, does that mean…?”

“Yes.” Nigel hissed. “Elvis succeeded,”

“…” Trisha should have felt joy at the news, but the tone on her older half-brother’s voice swerved her emotions into worry. “…but at what cause?”

“I… I don’t know,” Nigel gulped. “but I… I don’t think I want to know,”

“We SHOULD know,” Trisha made her way to his front. “If Dooku did anything to Elvis, I swear to the Force—“

“Trish, Heron would do that first, don’t you think?” Nigel turned to her with a strained face.

“I don’t hear HIM fighting!” Trisha pointed out while the sound of the battle echoed through the door.

“Something’s wrong then,” Nigel bit his bottom lip. “We have to intervene,”

“Finally! Some action!” Trisha grinned and pushed a button to open the door.

The moment she did, however, they were both met with pain before darkness consumed them.

X

“Rise, my apprentice,”

Heron heard the voice of the Sith as he resurfaced from the depths of the Dark Side. He looked down to find himself no longer holding Elvis’s body and was merely staring down at it with tearful eyes.

“The Jedi was dragging you down…” Dooku’s voice sent a shiver down the hybrid’s spine. “He is nothing but a nuisance…”

Heron growled. How DARE he call Elvis a nuisance?! If anything, he was the brains, the hero and a leader. Even to the enemy, he wouldn’t be a nuisance. He would be a toy that they’d try to break to no avail.

To a degree, at least.

He felt the Force darken around him as Dooku let out an evil laugh. He shook off the darkness, however, and began to concentrate on his breathing to release his rage into the Force.

In and out… in and out…

His anger and frustration was sent out into the Force, and Heron felt himself breathing in peace. He slowly reached out and found the Force Signatures of Mace, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and… Nigel and Trisha? Well, not surprising, but still not predictable.

“He is nothing but a child,” Dooku went on, sending the Jedi a snarky look. “And these two are equally childish. I am quite surprised that you foolish Jedi are letting children into your battles,”

“Leave them alone, Dooku.” Mace glared at the Sith.

“Yeah!” Anakin snarled. “You already killed one of them! Leave the others alone!”

“And why should I?” Dooku smirked. “The decision is all on my Master, but if anything, their deaths will be more painful than the first,”

Heron had heard enough. Elvis’s death was no bragging matter, and he was definitely not letting some… bantha shit of a Sith speak of it like it was nothing but a joke.

Swiftly, he hooked his red saber to Elvis’s belt and grabbed the younger hybrid’s lightsaber and blaster. He then stood up slowly, head low in his hood.

This was his only chance to make things right. If Elvis saw the light in him, he had to prove him right.

“You killed Elvis.” he growled as soon as he was standing up right, between Dooku and the captured Jedi (how the Sith did that, he will never know) before looking up with his aqua green eyes gleaming. “That was a mistake.”

“That Jedi was weakening you,” Dooku hissed. “He was your weakness. I should have known the moment we came in contact with him. Now, he is no longer in the way of your training, apprentice,”

“No, you’re wrong,” Heron shook his head and flipped the blaster before igniting both, a blue blade appearing on the hilt and a purple blade appearing at the end of the blaster. “Now, I have nothing left to fear,”

With those words, he pounced an attack, his mind at peace and his heart full of strength. He removed his hood as he did so, doing a spin attack to catch Dooku off-guard. His efforts had not been in vain, and the Sith was taken back, eyes wide as he used his only red blade to defend himself from the double attack.

Now Heron knew just how his father felt when he avenged his uncle Ezra, and it felt amazing to be free from the chains that bounded him. The chains that forced him to try to impress those around him.

The chains that Elvis had been making him get rid of for years. And now, they were gone.

Dooku moved quickly, lunging to get a hit on the hybrid. Heron wasn’t letting him and quickly blocked the blade before quickly spinning to knock the Sith down to the floor. Once the enemy hit the ground face-first, Heron wasted no time to pin him down with one foot.

“Argh!” Dooku’s Force Signature screamed with darkness as he used the Force to push him off of him and towards a wall.

Heron saw this move before and was prepared for it. As he was pushed, he spun, one leg stretched out while the other was bent. The moment his foot hit the wall, he let himself come to a stop before pushing with his other foot to launch another attack.

Elvis would be proud of him for remembering that move.

Dooku was caught off-guard, his eyes widening as he was disarmed and pinned down in a second. He struggled to push the hybrid off again, but Heron was quicker this time and stabbed the floor, just by the sides of the Sith’s head to come as a threat.

“Stop.” Heron commanded. It was so firm that it almost sounded like his mother and father combined, which only made him proud of his development. “Things will only get worse if you struggle.”

“You cannot defeat me, Kameon!” Dooku claimed. “A Jedi never kills!”

“First of all, my name is Heron, Heron Kam Syndulla-Jarrus,” the older hybrid snarled as he slowly stood up. “Second, you’re right. A Jedi never kills,” He looked up at Trisha and sneered. “but a Mandalorian does, right, Trish?”

Trisha was confused about the statement until the hybrid used the Force to remove chains on her body. Realization dawned upon her the moment she was free, a smirk making it’s way to her face as she stepped forward.

“You’re truly correct, Heron,” she ignited her own blue blade and grinned down at the Sith. “A Mandalorian DOES kill, especially when an enemy had slain her little brother,”

“All yours, cousin,” Heron moved out of the way and made his way to Nigel and the other Jedi to untie them from the chains.

He might or might not have heard Dooku’s screams as Trisha executed him right in the spot. If he did, he chose to ignore it.

X

Nigel was debated with overwhelming feelings. On one hand, Heron was back to light. The guy that he had fought when he was still a villain was back and was now fighting by their side. On the other hand…

His attention turned away from Heron to the corpse of his half-brother on the floor, bloodless, pale and battered. The guilt and tears came to him as he turned away, shutting his eyes as tightly as he can.

How could he let this happen? He was a fool to think that Elvis would be safe in the presence of a Sith. He trusted Heron but had forgotten all about Count Dooku, the Sith apprentice that Darth Sidious had in the past. He had been a fool, playing by his games.

And Elvis… he knew his fate. He knew of the game Dooku and Sidious were playing and decided to play along only to save Heron from the dark. That’s why he didn’t want either of them to come. He didn’t want them to interfere with his plan.

“Nigel,”

The said boy looked up to find aqua green eyes staring at his sapphire blue ones.

“H-Heron…”

“You’re crying,” the hybrid pointed out, ignoring the others as they turned to them after reassuring each other if they were alright.

Nigel was surprised at the statement until he felt his cheeks. Indeed, his face was soaked with tears that were pouring without his consent.

“I…” But his tongue was tied by the time he opened his mouth to say something as his lips quivered. “…”

Heron frowned and embraced the 17-year old human. One hug was enough to make Nigel break, melting into the hybrid’s arms.

“I failed him…”

“No, you didn’t,” Heron shook his head with a sigh. “As much I acted to hate you even when Uncle Ezra rescued you from Oleg, I know that you’ve changed as much as I did. If you think that you failed him then I failed him too,”

“We all did,” Ahsoka spoke as she came forward. “We… We failed to protect him, and he ended up killed,”

“We’re sorry,” Obi-Wan apologized, stepping forward to place a hand on the human male teen’s shoulder.

Nigel shook his head and shoved the hand away. “No, it’s… it’s not fine, but… but he knew this. He KNEW something like this would happen. He wouldn’t let this happen unless he knew that the only way to save Heron from Kameon and Dooku was to… to…”

“No…” Heron’s eyes widened, horrified by the truth. “He… He knew… that… that… that dikut (idiot)!” He let out a cry, new tears rolling down his cheeks. “How could he DO that?! He knew that his safety… his LIFE… was the only thing I treasured! I’d kill everyone in a planet if it meant keeping him safe! How could he DO this to me?!”

“That is why he didn’t tell us your weakness,” Obi-Wan’s eyes lit up in realization. “It would be too risky for anyone, even for us,”

“And now, it caused him his life,” Mace let out a groan.

“What do we do know?” Anakin asked, his face lingering between anger and worry.

“You all report to the Jedi Council that Dooku is dead,” Heron told them. “The Sith Apprentice had died with him, with Elvis taking the credit of it all,”

“Because without his plan and knowledge, we could’ve all gotten killed?” Ahsoka guessed.

“No,” Nigel shook his head, following Heron’s words. “not just that. It is because Elvis bested Kameon and defeated him, releasing Heron from the darkness. Once Kameon was gone, it was an easy attack for Heron to get rid of Dooku, even if it was Trisha who killed him,”

“Dooku had a point, though,” Heron shrugged. “I’m a Jedi. I can’t kill, but Trisha still has Mando blood. Killing would be a snap, especially to take vengeance on the one who killed her little brother,”

“Before we leave, we should check for any other life captured in the ship,” Mace spoke up before turning to the clones to command them.

“I will contact Master Yoda about our accomplishment and loss,” Obi-Wan informed, taking out his comm.

“I shall also report to the Chancellor about the death of one of the Sith Lords,” Padme offered.

“No, Padme, don’t,” Anakin turned to shake his head at her. “This is the work of the Jedi. If the public needs to know about this then Master Yoda and the rest of the Jedi Council would tell them, not the Chancellor,”

Padme looked shocked. Mace and Obi-Wan were taken back by the response while Heron and Nigel were impressed.

Elvis didn’t mess around when he said that he was going to change things around here.

“Uh, Skyguy?” Even Ahsoka looked surprised at her master’s response. “Is that really you? I didn’t know that you could turn your back on Palpatine so fast, even with knowing what he did,”

“What?” Padme looked at Ahsoka then back at Anakin in confusion.

“We have a lot to talk about, Senator Amidala-Skywalker,” Mace sternly spoke, causing the woman to stiffen.

Nigel chuckled, but before he could say anything, he felt Heron suddenly grab his wrist. He turned to the hybrid, who had his eyes closed as he seemed to focus on the Force.

“Heron? What’s wrong?”

“Shh,” Heron shushed him. “Just… listen to the Force,”

Nigel was confused but closed his eyes to oblige. The Force reached out to him, grabbing onto his mind and gently calling him to turn his head.

“Do you hear it?”

“Yes…” Nigel felt his breath shake. “but I… I don’t understand it…”

“I do,” Heron opened his eyes, his gaze landing on Elvis’s body, which Trisha was now holding onto for dear life. “There’s hope,”

Nigel’s eyes widened as he took in the statement. He followed the hybrid’s gaze and once it landed on the body of his half-brother, he felt the Force pull on him again. He gasped.

“There’s still time,”

Heron nodded before they both ran to the younger hybrid’s body. Trisha had her eyes closed as they came closer then she held her hand up to stop them.

“I feel him,” she stated, slowly opening her eyes to look at them. “He’s still alive but barely,”

“Then let’s get him back before his Force Signature fades away again,” Heron took the boy into his arms.

Nigel nodded and smiled. If they knew Elvis well, and know him they did, he wouldn’t fear the thought of death.

Especially if hope of life lingered near.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done! Sorry it took so long!
> 
> Man, I’ve got writer’s block, and my one-shots aren’t working out anymore. You see, when I get an idea, I have to imagine it in my head to be obsessed with it, so I can write it down. I need inspiration! DX


	10. Epilogue: The Bigger Threat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N This was fun! XD
> 
> Gia: Sequel?
> 
> Me: Maybe next time. I finished another story! I have claimed victory!
> 
> Gia: Oh boy…

The sound of deafening silence echoed through his ears. The feeling of pain in his stomach was sharp and stingy but bearable to a degree.

His surroundings, however, were still full of darkness.

“Padawan Elvis…”

“Master Qui-Gon Jinn,” he looked up at the human, who stared down at him with a gentle expression. “Am I with you in the Force?”

“Almost,” Qui-Gon smiled. “Your friends and family are aiming to bring you back… but it is still your choice to return or not,”

“I’m already in pain,” Elvis chuckled as he crossed his arms. “What’s more to harm?”

“Indeed,” Qui-Gon nodded, his smile faltering into a grave expression. “but be wary, Young Elvis, for a bigger threat approaches. Your test is not complete,”

“My… what?” Elvis raised an eyebrow. “I had a test?”

“Your first was the risk you are willing to take to bring Young Heron back to life, even if his fall was not your doing,” Qui-Gon stated. “The second will determine your fate in your timeline and the fate of Palpatine, whether you will risk everything for your life but will save his or you will risk both lives,”

“If I die at the next test, he dies and if I live, he lives?” Elvis didn’t like the sound of that, but he did like a good challenge.

“Precisely,” Qui-Gon gave a nod. “You cannot refuse the challenge. It is in your birthright, as prince of Lira San,”

“Oh no… and we’re almost 16…” Elvis groaned. At least he knew what the challenge was all about.

“It will come soon,” Qui-Gon said. “but for the moment, you must return back to life and recover,”

“Of course,” Elvis bowed. “We will meet again, I’m sure?”

“If you do what you know is necessary then perhaps we will,” Qui-Gon smiled down at him before disappearing.

And the darkness erupted with light…

X

“He’s… He’s breathing! He has a heartbeat! He’s alive!”

“Thank the Force for that!”

Elvis groaned, his ears lowering at the loudness of the voices around him as he forced his eyes open. He saw Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Mace, Rex, Cody, Kix, Vokara (Master Che), and both of his half-siblings at each of his bedside, staring down at him with concern. He forced himself to sit up with a hiss, alerting them in an instant.

“Elvis—!”

“Don’t.” Elvis held a hand out before easing his way to sit up. “I’m fine,”

“Fine?!” Ahsoka stared at him in disbelief. “You just DIED!”

“Bro, you gotta stop dying and getting away with it,” Trisha slapped a hand on her forehead.

“How are you feeling, Young Elvis?” Vokara asked gently.

“I feel… better than earlier,” Elvis flashed them a smile. “My stomach still stings a little, but that’s normal since I just got stabbed there,”

“We added some bacta patches after the healers healed your wound,” Kix reported.

“Good to know that both Jedi and Clones worked hard to keep me alive,” Elvis chuckled.

“Good to see that their efforts aren’t in vain,”

Elvis turned and blinked as he saw Heron by the foot of his bed, with both his lightsaber and his blaster-saber clipped onto his belt.

“Heron…”

“Hey,” Heron smiled and slowly went beside him, a hand slowly reaching to cup his cheek. “It’s nice to see your sparkling sapphire eyes again,”

Elvis was still in shock but reaching out to the Force reassured him that Heron, the boy he thought he had lost to darkness and the one he grew to love… was back, and was at the light of the Force. His next actions were uncontrollable as he reached out and grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him close for their lips to meet.

Heron’s eyes widened, the blush on his face deepening and spreading to the tip of his ears. He slowly melted in, however, and slowly closed his eyes, deepening the kiss and giving it as much passion as he could muster.

Nigel’s jaw dropped at the sight. Trisha’s did too. They knew that their little brother wasn’t a romantic type, so it was shocking to see him be the first to make a move.

Slowly, Elvis pulled away, eyes staring up at the other lovingly. Heron returned the look as he smiled.

“I love you,”

“I love you too, Ron,” Elvis shyly stroked his hair to the side. “More than you’ll ever know,”

Heron felt his stomach summersault in happiness as the smile on his face stretched and widened. He suddenly remembered something and unclipped the lightsaber and blaster-saber from his belt.

“Here,” he handed them at the other hybrid. “I believe these are yours?”

But Elvis shook his head. “Keep them. Besides,” He took out the two lightsabers from his own belt. “I’ve got newer ones,”

“But… those are red,” Heron frowned.

“Not for long,” Elvis grinned and closed his eyes, concentrating the Force onto the lightsabers’ kyber crystals before activating them, which released two beams of white.

“Woah…” Anakin gasped. “How did you do that?!”

“Practice,” Elvis opened his eyes to see his work. “And a little trick that Aunt ‘Soka taught me,”

“I taught you that?” Ahsoka’s eyes widened in surprise. “Wow!”

“Impressive indeed,” Obi-Wan commented with a nod.

“We will leave you to rest now, Young Elvis,” Mace told him, setting a hand on the hybrid’s shoulder. “When you are all rested up, the council would need a report from each of us… yours especially,”

“Understood, Master Windu,” Elvis nodded, deactivating the lightsabers and placing them on the bedside table then he leaned back on his pillow. “I just… need a few hours,”

“Hours? No way, kid,” Kix shook his head with an irritated look. “You need weeks of rest after healing from a stunt like that,”

“It took him hours to heal from a head injury,” Trisha chuckled. “What else from a stab wound?”

“A lightsaber stab wound was severe,” Obi-Wan frowned. “Don’t be like Ani, Elvis,”

“My Lasat skin makes wounds feel like a big bite,” Elvis shrugged. “I’ll be fine,”

“We’ll stay here and watch over him while he heals,” Heron offered.

Nigel watched as the clones and the rest of the Jedi left the room. He then turned to his half-brother.

“Elvis,”

Said hybrid turned to him.

“Nigel,”

Said boy was taken back. The voice had no malice, no hatred, no nothing. It was so… so clear, so light, so… unbelievable.

“I…” He gulped and lowered his head. “I’m sorry,”

“For what?” Elvis tilted his head.

“I… I failed you,” Nigel’s voice shook as he spoke. “I… We let you die when… we… we were supposed to watch over you…”

Elvis blinked in surprise. He didn’t MEAN to cause his older half-siblings (wow. He accepts Nigel now) such stress and heartache. He turned to Trisha for a response, but the Mando girl looked like that she too was close to breaking down.

“You… You were already gone, little brother,” Trisha tried to hold back and wipe away the tears threatening to roll down her cheeks. “We… We couldn’t sense you. No one could. You had no heartbeat, no breath, skin cold as ice and unmoving!”

“Y-Yeah,” Heron felt his breath shake as he spoke, hands trembling as his eyes went tearful. “but when we felt the faintest sign of your Force Signature, we… we knew that… that there was time, and that… you… you could be saved…”

“Guys…” Elvis frowned and sat back up to face them. “I’m sorry if I hurt any of you. You know that I wouldn’t if it wasn’t necessary,”

“So… So you really did plan your death, huh?” Trisha bitterly said.

“Yes, but I didn’t expect Dooku to kill me that early,” Elvis sighed. “I wanted to wait until you and Nigel were there, Trish,”

“You… You knew that we were coming to help?” Nigel looked surprised and ashamed. “We… We’re sorry for not staying here to watch over Coruscant,”

“Nah, I expected you two not to listen anyway,” Elvis chuckled. “I’m sorry for… for trying to push you two away. I didn’t want any of you hurt… especially if you ever found out about my plan to get me killed to snap Heron back into light,”

“Just… Just don’t do it again, you di’kut!” Trisha hissed and wrapped her little brother in an embrace. “You don’t know how… how PAINFUL it was to see you… to hold you while you were dead!”

Elvis smiled and held her close, returning the hug and letting the other cry on his shoulders. He then turned to Nigel, who was trying not to breakdown. He held out a hand to him.

“It’s okay,”

Nigel’s eyes widened, the feeling of acceptance and happiness bursting all at once in his chest. He ran to him, arms around his little brother as he buried his head on his other shoulder.

Elvis held his older siblings close, his own tears streaming down his cheeks as he closed his eyes. He felt the Force around them, the peace, the balance and the light all around. It lightened his chest, feeling so much love and care around him.

Heron only watched the scene from a distance with a smile.

It was too heartfelt to break, anyway.

X

{A few days later}

“Masters,”

“Young Padawans,” Yoda acknowledged the four teenagers with a nod and a smile. “Alright, are you, Padawan Elvis?”

“I’m fine now, thank you, Master Yoda,” Elvis took a step forward and gave a bow to the Grandmaster Jedi. “And I’m glad to report that Darth Kameon has been defeated, and Count Dooku has been killed,”

“Killed?” Mundi looked surprised. “By who?”

“Me, Master Mundi,” Trisha bowed. “I might be training to be a Jedi, but I’m still a Mando by blood,”

“Understand this, we do,” Yoda nodded in response. “Thank you all for your efforts, we do. Two less enemy, the Republic and the Jedi now have,”

“And Palpatine will not be able to use his clone army against as,” Shaak-Ti reported with a smile. “All chips have been removed from their heads, and we’ve had a discussion with the Kamonians to make sure that each new clone will have their chips removed immediately,”

“We’ve had also looked into the commands that the Chancellor has kept from the Jedi,” Plo added. “Senator Mon Mathma and Senator Organa managed to scavenge them from some hidden files that Palpatine keeps in his office. It seemed that there was an order to execute the Chancellor once deemed unfit for the position,”

“We can use that to our advantage,” Fisto suggested.

“We would need to share this with the rest of the senators,” Mace told them. “And some of them are too stubborn to believe us,”

“If they won’t then we can always use the proof we have,” Heron took a step next to Elvis. “And if they still won’t believe us, footage from the future might just do the trick,”

“Be careful, we must, Padawan Heron,” Yoda warned him. “Side with Chancellor and his rulings, they may. Frame us to the public, they may,”

“Master Yoda’s right,” Elvis nodded. “For now, let’s focus on the bigger threat that’s to come,”

“A bigger threat?” Obi-Wan stared at the youngest hybrid with a frown. “What bigger threat?”

“A threat that Master Qui-Gon warned me of while I was striving to keep my life in tact,” Elvis folded his arms on his chest.

“May you discuss this new threat, Padawan Elvis?” Depa asked.

“It’s… I’m not sure how affected the Jedi Council to it, though,” Elvis shrugged. “It has something to do with the Chancellor’s life as much as mine,”

“Explain,” Mace leaned forward, the new topic catching interest in an instant.

“If I don’t take the challenge, it will cause me not just the Chancellor’s life but also my own,” Elvis went on. “If I succeed, however, I will survive, but so will he,”

“And the question is whether to risk it and let the Chancellor be killed or save both of your lives,” Fisto nodded in understanding, as did the rest of the Jedi Masters.

“How is it not related to the Jedi?” Mundi questioned.

“It’s… from my birthright,” Elvis sighed.

Heron blinked at his new lover for a moment before his eyes widened in realization. “Oh FORCE, you’re almost 16,”

“Kriff.” Trisha hissed. “The Twin Challenge,”

“But… But that’s not possible!” Nigel shook his head. “You… You’re HERE. The challenge can’t follow you here, can it?”

“It can if Zelda follows,” Elvis told them..

The three fell silent at the claim. The Jedi, however, were confused.

“Who is this ‘Zelda’?” Mace asked.

“She’s my twin sister,” Elvis replied. “but she’s nothing to fear. She ignores Jedi Training and dislikes any Jedi-related stuff, so I doubt that she even knows where—“

“Masters!”

The group all turned to see Anakin burst into the room with Ahsoka, Rex and Cody, with the clones dragging some kind of Togruta. Skywalker stepped front and bowed.

“Masters, we found this… this kid snooping around in the clone barracks,” he said. “He was armed with a lightsaber, so I assume that he’s… another fellow Jedi Padawan, I guess?”

Elvis and Heron exchanged glances as the clones dragged the Togruta boy to the front and center. He looked up and grinned at the hybrids.

“Hey, Ron. Hi there, Elvy~”

One look at the boy’s blonde lekku and his ocean blue eyes, and they knew who it was.

“Cody Anakin Tano,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! DONE! YIPEE! NEXT STORY! XD See ya guys there!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This feels short…
> 
> Gia: If THIS is short then I have no kriffing idea what is long
> 
> Me: Not this?
> 
> Gia: -_-
> 
> Me: Eh, anyway, just a note that Heron and Elvis are two of the next gen of the Ghost Crew. As for their parents, you’ll soon see ^^
> 
> Gia: See ya next chapter!


End file.
